The beings known as Anhelo
by foxes4
Summary: All she ever wanted was a peaceful existence, were she could be like the world that she watched. so she locked away everything that made her different and forgotten everything that would jeopardize this dream. And for those precious seconds she was what she wished for. Unfortunately reality always has a way in and they're not leaving without her.
1. Chapter 1

My body felt numb and cold it felt hard to breath let alone move. I could hear voices all around me. It felt annoying the voices were too loud and most likely unnecessary. There was no reason to talk so much, I wanted to stop them from talking permanently but suddenly one voice stood out among the rest less irritating. Its voice somehow melted my irritation away and calmed my tensing body. I couldn't understand exactly what the voice said but the emotion in his voice was there and powerful. All the other voices faded into the background just like the fading sound of the wind. He spoke unknown words to me but I could feel this emotion capture each and every word that past his lips. It filled me, it feed me. His word gave me life. His last word I knew it well in powered me. It was my being, it was what I was born for ...death

Opening my eyes I felt a stinging pain from the liquid that sustained my body. Once the sting stopped my vision was clouded by a black haze that swirled around only giving me quick clarity for only a second before it thickened. I tried looking pass the haze but couldn't make out the face of the man that gave me purpose. All I could see was his hand that rested a pone my glass, the hand that I wished so much to touch. I wanted to move my hand to replicate his gesture but I could only twitch my finger. Suddenly I seen a bright pink person move closer to say words that I couldn't understand. His hand left my glass and I could hear hatred in his voice. He then suddenly left with a red object following behind him.

The pink figure remand facing me he placed his hand on to my glass and moved forward, his face coming closer. I could tell he knew I was aware of him and him of me. His head tapped the glass and I could feel a growl escape my throat only to come out in the form of bubbles. The haze that swirled around grew thicker and not long swallowed my vision but I could hear him say a word that I knew as well as my purpose... slumber. I closed my eye finding no point to keep them open. Drifting back into the slumber till my purpose was needed.

As soon as my eyes closed I found myself staring at the ceiling of an empty room. I was confused lost, I didn't understand. My body was heavy I could feel myself struggling to pour air into my lungs but suddenly my lungs burned from the intake. What was this air it was strange almost unnatural, toxic. I gasped and brought my hands to my neck. There was a sharp pain running through my body. I dropped my hands to my side. After the pain subsided and my lungs grew use to this new form of air I slowly moved my arm, still feeling pain throughout my body I winched and in that moment I felt anger course through me. I was not weak pain should not phase me I begun to move the digits on my hands and feet. I found the strength to lift myself not caring for the pain any longer. I move my legs over the bed I was laying on. As my foot made contact to the earth beneath my feet I dug my toes into the ground. I stood up and felt the true Wight of my body. I slowly I moved my right leg forward. I wobbled but got my balance now for my left. This wasn't so bad but as the words slipped through my mind I fell to my knees.

My legs unable to bear the full weight of my body. Dammit. I felt my anger building a black haze consuming my vision. I swung my fist to the grand being met with a sharp pain. A cascade of purple fell around my shoulders. I touched the silk and to my surprise it was my hair. Suddenly a noise had pulled my attention away from the hair turning my head I seen a creature standing in the opening of a wall. The winged animal tilted its head and released another sound. I found myself crawling toward the window, what was it? Unfortunately before I could grab it. It flew off into the blue. My eyes followed as it grew smaller into the distance. I stared into the open blue. It was beautiful I found myself reaching my hand out the window. For some odd reason I wanted that blue.

Just then a loud noise of something being destroyed garbed my attention away from the window. I turned my head to find a man in all black look down at me. His face was black and white and His golden eyes pierced through me. I felt something in me squeeze tight and my heart slammed against my chest. I wanted to get away I wanted to follow that small creature through the window. What was this feeling? It was eating me from the inside. The man closed the distance between us. My breathing became jagged my vision grew dime the haze had consumed the rest of my site blocking all light. I closed my eyes seeing no reason to keep them open since the haze blinded me. As my eyes closed I felt myself drifting off.

My body felt like it was being held down, constricted I struggled against it to free myself but it seemed useless when suddenly I felt the ground under me slip away. For a few moments I felt my self-floating when instantly my face slam against the floor. Pain rushed through my head. I felt something moist against my cheek. I could feel something warm lift me up with no effort. I felt safe, I was placed on something soft and then the warmth caressed my cheek but then was gone after a few moments was replaced with a cold hand placed on my cheek. Words were then spoken but I couldn't understand them at first. I slowly opened my eyes and was meet with a black haze but with time the haze dissipated and I could see bright green orbs looking down at me. I blinked a few times and realized Ulquiorra was staring down at me. I felt a blush creep over my face. "Are you alright Faith?" I heard from my left side I looked and seen my bright green haired friend knelt beside me on my bed Ulquiorra had removed his hand from my face and moved to an appropriate distance. I sat up and placed my hand on to my face trying to calm the pain that pulsed through my cheek.

"Yea, I'm okay Nel. Just had a weird dream again." I looked into her eyes to convince her that nothing was wrong. Nel grabbed onto me barring her face into my chest. I placed my other hand on to her head. "Nothing to worry about." I smiled to her.

"If you insist that nothing is the matter and your being is well I will take my leave?" Ulquiorra had said as he rose up from my bed gave me a once over and walked out of the bedroom. A sigh escaped my lips. I looked down at my close friend as I ran my hand through her hair. "Nel I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." "I know but your nightmares seem to be occurring more often than usual. And there's nothing any of us can do." I heard the sadness in her voice. "That's not true you're doing something now." She looked up at me "Being with me when I wake up is all I need from you guys" Nel released me from her hug. A small pink in her cheeks. "Well if that can help then I'll be here if you need"

She got up off my bed and turned to me "I'll be right back" and quickly left my room. I relaxed my shoulders and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. Looking over to my clock, I seen that it was 3:37am. I groan as I pulled myself out of bed. My legs wobbled a bit as I made my way to the desk cross from my bed. Sitting down in the chair I pulled open the drawer pushing paper and books around I found a worn out blue book. I pick it up and placed it on to the desk. I garbed a pen from my cup of writing utensils, Sighing I tugged on the string and slowly unwrapped it. Opening it to a blank page that was ready to capture what my mind was ready to spill onto its pages.

I began describing what I had seen within my dream. A hand that always gave me peace within the dream when my rage seem to boil over. But never the face of him or the pink haired man that seemed to fuel my rage. I could never really hear or understand the words that were whispered around me, like they spoke a different language. Why were the only words I heard were death and slumber? Why were these words so important? Why was I in a glass tube? And when I awoke I found myself in a room so empty and my body in so much pain?

I closed my journal and wrapped the string around the knot. For as long as I can remember I've had these weird dreams haunting me. I would have them at least once a week or maybe even once a month but ever since the beginning of this year they been plaguing me almost every night. Most of the dreams don't have me falling to the floor. But every so often I would have one that has me waking up the house with screams, however those are the ones that I can never remember.

No matter how many times I try and think about these dreams and nightmares I just find myself with only more questions that can never be answered. I put away my journal and got up from my chair and found Nel already fast asleep in my bed. It's been almost a year since Nel and the others moved into this house with me. In the beginning I was just like every other person that lived in this town. Unaware and blind to the fact that were not the only beings that dwelled here. Ichigo and Rukia had come up to me at the end of school and asked me to come with them to the general store, the owner was friend of theirs.

Kisuke Urahara was a very attractive middle age man and owned the store for quite some time now. Mr. Urahara explained things to me that a part of me found completely stupid even to this day; however another part of me full on believed the words he spoke, they explained why our town was the way it is. Ichigo could tell that I was finding some of this information hard to believe or confusing so he broke everything down that I was concerned with. He said that some mighty head captain wanted to have some bad guys make amends and live in the world of the living protecting something or better yet someone and Ichigo could choose someone he trusted I guessed at.

Mr. Urahara told me that these arroncar were trying to destroy the town a few years ago, that raised some questions. But Ichigo swore to me that they had changed and were now ready to make amends. When I asked them why me? And that Ichigo could have asked any number of his friends the shop keeper said it can only be me, he explained why but it didn't make a lick of sense to me. Spiritual power, hollows, soul reapers, arroncar, the fact that I had no family to speak against it. And some unknown truth whatever that meant, Mr. Urahara was a strange man it felt like there was something he was trying to hint at something that I couldn't get. After they were content and I understood what they asked of me they told me when the arroncar would arrive and where I was going to be living.

A few day after that meeting Ichigo had introduced me to some of his friends that were soul reapers some of them I knew from school and the others I didn't. He told me it would be best to get to know these guys for future encounters. And a month after that I moved in with a few arroncar. I was skeptical at the thought of having a few arroncar that threaten the world of the living live with me. But a few of the soul reapers swore that they all changed and were now going to swear on their lives to protect me but now that I think over the days we spent together it feels more like there my family. Through the months I've been with them I've seen that they were no different than me or even the soul reapers, they were just like anyone you would meet. The 5 of them were as crazy as any human would be minus the freaky abilities they each had. I was glad that Ichigo talked me out of rejecting them. I cared deeply for my new family.

Feeling a bit trusty I walk out of my room into the dark hallway. Everyone was asleep and I didn't want to wake them up again. I slowly crept down the stairs. Clenching on the rail just in case I slipped down the stairs in the dark again. As I made it to the living room the kitchen light was on. Walking in to the hall that connected to the kitchen and Stark's room I could smell the leftover meatloaf I had made almost 9 hours ago. When I was fully in the kitchen I could see neon blue hair poking out from over the door of the refrigerator. I found myself sighing softly to myself. "What happen to the beer?" I heard him say knowing he wasn't talking to himself. "I don't know? I don't drink I'm underage remember." I answered as I walked past him to the cupboard I heard him say Stark's name then followed by a few swear words.

I garbed a cup and lifted the handle to the faucet. He closed the door with his foot it seemed he settled with a can of coke. He sat down at the island and began eating. After a few bites he stopped and looked at me with a weird expression on his face "What?" I snapped I hated when he stared at me for no reason. Don't get me wrong in the beginning I snapped at everyone but with time I felt no need to be so defensive with them. But with Grimmjow my defense was always up. I may have gotten use to him being here, but I didn't care much for his behavior no matter how good looking. He was a dick not just to me but to everyone. I just couldn't understand how everyone didn't seem to mind.

He opened his mouth then quickly snapped it shut like he was rethinking what he was going to say. "You're cooking needs more work" his tone was flat like most times when he talked to me. "Well if you don't like it then don't eat it, matter of fact cook your own damn food." I snorted. He garbed his plate and walked off to the basement. Will there ever be a time where the two of us could get along I thought to myself I knew that day would be no time soon. Sighing I took my cup of water back to my bed room. Closing the door softly, I placed my half empty cup on my nightstand and climb into bed next to Nel and found myself drifting off.

I woke up to the ring of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand on the nightstand but there was no clock in my reach I peeked out from under my pillow and seen that it wasn't there. I moaned. The pillow that was covering my head from sun light was suddenly pulled off. "Time to get up, sleepy head." The voice could only belong to Nel she was the only one I knew that could be so happy every morning without fail. "Whhhhyy" already knowing my question "Because silly it's another day to have fun" I never really understood her answer" you're so weird" she pulled the sheets onto the floor. "If you don't get up I'll have Grim come in and wake you up." I could her the pleasure in her voice. "Ahh, anything but that" the last time grim woke me up I found myself being dropped into a tube of freezing cold water.

I push myself up, I look to Nel and seen that she held my school uniform in one hand and my alarm clock in the other. I got up off the bed and took the clothing she handed me and headed for my bathroom. After getting out the shower and putting my uniform on me stared at myself in the mirror running my fingers through my blonde and purple hair. I stopped when it looked like my hair was less tangled. I washed my hands then opened up my contact lens container. I hated doing this each morning. An objects shouldn't be put in your eye. But if it kept people from staring and asking questions as to why my right eye was amber and my left was purple. Then I'll tolerate it. I put in my purple contact. Blinking a few times to make sure it was adjusted. Giving myself a once over I settled on a French braid going over my shoulder.

Once I was ready, Nel and I headed on downstairs. I could smell something good coming from the kitchen. In the kitchen I seen Harribel sitting at the table jabbing her finger at something I would believe to be my tablet. "Don't break that Harribel, I can't afforded another one."

"No need to be scared, I know how it works" she said not even look at me. Shaking my head I look over to see Ulquiorra placing plates on to the island. "That smells good" I walked over to the island and seen that it was just eggs. I look up to Ulquiorra, he nodded I pick up a fork "don't sacrifice yourself" I look back at Harribel she had laid the tablet face down on the table and walked out of the room. "it's filling" Nel said as she handed her empty plat back to Ulquiorra. Looking down at the plate of eggs. There's no way anyone could mess up eggs. I put a fork full into my mouth. The moment it hit my tongue I found myself wanting to spit it out. It tasted nothing like eggs a glass was placed next to my face. I took it and downs the whole cup. "She told you" I looked over to see Grimmjow next to me taking the cup.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to mind. He just garbed the plate and threw the rest of the food out. "Hey Grim can you give us a ride to school?" I glared at her but all she did was smile. "Why would I give you two a ride to school?" He snorted as he walked up to stand in front of Nel "Because I know what you did last night." She sang I raised an eyebrow " and I know why you - " before she could finish specking he covered her mouth " can't you keep shit to yourself" She pulled his hand away " then give us a ride to school and I'll keep it to myself" He sighed "Get your shit " he walked out of the room " Are you black mailing him?" Looking over to her I seen that she was smiling even harder. "I would never do such a thing." "Come the fuck on I don't have all day" Grimmjow yelled. Nel pulls me along.

Grimmjow was waiting for us next to his black and blue Camaro, to this day I still wonder how he was able to get a car like that. Nel opened the car door and pushed the set up "I'll get in the back." I garbed her arm "I'll sit in the back." She shook her head "you always sit in the back" "Both of you will sit in the fucking back." I pushed Nel over and got in. Grimmjow came around and pushed the seat back and slammed the car door. I flinched I turn my attention on Nel to see her not even looking at me. After a long 20 minutes of awkward silence we were finally at school. When he let us out I said my thanks and headed on inside. Nel stayed behind probably because Grimm wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

 **Author note: This is my 2nd Fanfiction so i hope you all like it and I would love to know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Making my way into the class room I seen Renji and Ichigo in each other's face. Sighing I walked up to Orihime who was with Rukia, Tatsuki, Uryū. "Faith" they turned to me. "What are you guys up too?" I asked Rukia shrugged her shoulders "were watching the two idiots bicker about stupid things" "What the hell do you mean! He's the best kicker that team has." Ichigo said jabbing Renji in the chest. "Should we stop them?" Orihime said "Nah" the rest of us said. Renji had gripped up Ichigo. "Damn straight, I could run circles around that ass whole" "Sports" I sighed everyone nodded their heads simultaneously.

Suddenly someone garbed me around my waist "Faaaith" I looked down to see that it was Keigo on his knees. "You were gone so long Faith. I've missed you." He rubbed the side of his face on my hip. I patted his head "it wasn't that long it was just a day. We were all hanging out together Saturday." "It was still too long" he cried shaking his head. Tatsuki had garbed him by the back of his shirt. "Let her go idiot" his grip tighten "No" he cried.

This was getting uncomfortable fast, Tatsuki pulled again but his grip was astounding "Okay, time to let go." I said as I tried to pull his arms apart. "But Faith-" " you should let go or her respect for you as a man will change cause we all know she's the only one who still thinks of you as one." Mizuiro said (as he came into the room) heading straight to his seat right next to Orihimi, not even looking in our direction. His eyes glued to his cell phone. Keigo's loosened his grip and in one swift movement Tatsuki flung him to the opposite side of the room just barely missing Ichigo and Renji who were still arguing. "Faith where's Nelliel?" Orihime asked. "She should be on her way. I left her outside to deal with Grimmjow." "What's that guy doing here?" Uryū said with a disgusted look on his face. "You need to get over that Uryū it's been almost 2 years now." Rukia placed a hand onto his shoulder.

Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo who swiftly recovered from his abuse were confused. I would have been just as confused if I wasn't let in on their secret. Rukia had gotten over that fact Grimmjow nearly killed her and Ichigo. I would like to believe I'm a nice person but I don't know if I could be as forgiving as her and Ichigo. But I knew Uryū wasn't thinking about that. Just last week Grimmjow was provoking Uryū's man hood when he and Orihime had come over to discuss what to do for the next handicraft club meeting? I don't know what he said to him but it pissed Uryū off. He nor Grimm will tell me what they talked about.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He shook his head. "Then what?" She asked. He locked eyes with me then his face went bright red. "It's nothing I want to talk about." Now I was confused like the rest of them. "Nelliel" Keigo said as he rushed over to hug her. She slipped past him and went to hug Orihime. "Orihime!" She nuzzled her face. "Faith told us that Grimmjow was scolding you." Rukia said "No I didn't." Nel looked at me then Rukia. What was that look about I thought to myself. "He didn't scold me, he just wanted to talk about how rude Faith was to him this morning." "What!? Me rude to him." I hissed. "You fought with me over sitting in the back of his car basically saying that you hate being near him even when he was nice enough to give us a ride to school." She shook her head as if she were ashamed of me. "Faith, that's not very nice." "Orihime"

"Faith you should of been nicer" " Not you too, Rukia" "He didn't offer, Nel blackmailed him into doing it." "I swear I did no such thing." She pretended to cry. There's no way they could believe this. "It's okay Nel we believe you." Orihime said as she held Nel. I couldn't believe this. "Grimm was very hurt then he said that she was one of the rudest girl he ever met." That ass hole said what. "No worries Faith even if you are rude I'll love you." Keigo said. "Shut up Keigo" Tatsuki and I said. I was irritated now, I'm going to chew out that blue haired jackass when I got home.

"Okay everyone settle down, class will be starting get to you seats." said as she closed the class room door. Once lunch rolled around I headed to the cafeteria. I couldn't believe I forgot to make my lunch last night. My stomach was completely empty "mm so hungry" rubbing my hand on my belly "Hey Faith" turning around I seen Ichigo walking towards me. "What's up" he held out a bento box wrapped in green and white. I tilted my head to the side "my sister's wanted me to give you this for helping us out Sunday." "No need to thank me. Karin's sick I was glade to keep Yuzu Company." I took the box giggling to myself. Now I don't have to fight for my lunch in that war zone. "Well I'm glad I caught you before you went to war then." I looked to him" how did you - I was speaking out loud again?" He chuckled " alright since you got food let's head up to the roof with the others." Nodding my head I followed after him.

Once school was over I wanted to head straight home and chew out that jerk. "Faith" I heard Ichigo from behind me. But I didn't want to slow down. Suddenly I felt someone pull on my arm. I turned around and seen that it was Nel. "Faith why are you in such a rush to get home?" She asked confusion clamming her face. "I want to give Grimmjow a piece of my mind." She and Ichigo seemed lost. "You really forgot what you said this morning?" "What happened this morning?" Ichigo asked. Of course he wouldn't know he was too busy yelling at Renji to hear our conversation. "Nel said Grimmjow thought I was the rudest girl he ever met." Suddenly the look on Nel's face changed from confusion to guilt. "Yeah about that" I narrowed my eyes at her " what about it" " I lied" disbelief covered my face "You... lied?" "Yes, Grimmjow and I didn't talk about you being rude." She began rolling her thumbs around each other. "So what did you guys talk about?" Ichigo jumped in. "I can't say." "Why not?" I questioned "because" I turned on my heels and continued walking home. She had to be covering for him.

Neither of us said a thing as we walked. When we made it the entrance of the children's park Ichigo split off from us. I and Nel still walked in silence. Now we were a block from our house. "Faith" Nel said but I ignored her I was still thinking of how to piss Grimmjow off. When suddenly she gripped me by my shoulder and turned me around. I had completely forgotten how strong she really was. "Faith why won't you believe me when I say that I lied." "Because you won't tell me what you two talked about." She sighed she looked around the lent in closer "you really want to know?" I nodded "he told me to stop black mailing him." That was it. She straighten herself and let go of my shoulder. "That's it?" That couldn't have been all of it. "He told me that I need to mind my own damn business and stop trying to be miss busy body." "Huh" I was at a loss. "He wanted you to keep black mailing him a secret? Huh" "No, I just didn't want to say it in front of Ichigo because he would agree that I was a busy body." I was at a loss for words. Without noticing I started laughing.

"Hey don't laugh" " what's so funny" a voice said from behind me I turn around to see that it was Starrk. "Nothing much just Nel being well Nel." She was pouting with her bottom lip poking out. "You guys just got out of school?" I nodded "yea. What are you up to?" I asked he let out a long sigh "I just got back from specking with Kisuke about stuff." "What stuff?" He looked to Nel and her face was blank. "Hey I want to know." Starrk ruffled my hair. "You'll know when were given permission to tell you, till then be happy and lucky your, you." What was that supposed to mean. Why was I always treated like a child when it came to non-human topics?

He turned around and began to walk ahead of us "Let's get home, oh by the way Harribel broke your tablet." I dropped my head and followed "I knew it." "Kisuke said he'll replace it just this once for free so come by the shop anytime to get it." "Why does she have to be so rough?" We walked up to the house I seen that Grimmjow car was gone. He use to stay in the house but now he could barely stay home for more than a few hours before he and his car disappeared and if he did stay home for a whole day he be gone for twice as long.

As the 3 of use entered the house we could smell something burning. I quickly took my shoes off and ran into the kitchen. Only to see that Ulquiorra had burnt something. I couldn't make out what he tried to make since it was extra burnt. "I don't quite understand how the outcome of this and the one in this book turned out completely different." He said to himself. I looked over to the cooking book I had gotten him last month and seen that he was trying to make snicker doodles. My eye lite up. "you tried to make cookies" "just a cookie" he turned to look at me he had flour on the side of his cheek. I couldn't help but smile as I whipped it from his face. "looking at this room I could say you tried to make multiple giant cookies" Starrk said I looked around the kitchen and seen how messy it was, it looked like a war had happened here. "We should get this place cleaned." I thought to myself as to how long it would take to clean everything up then make dinner and get my homework done.

"No need to cook a meal for tonight Faith." Ulquiorra said as he dumped his failed creations into the trash can. "Please don't tell me you're going to cook again." Starrk said handing Nelliel a broom " No, before Grimmjow left he stated that he would bring back something to eat so Faith wouldn't have to cook after cleaning up." I looked to Nel as she wiggled side to side "Did he really say that?" Ulquiorra had opened up the dishwasher and I handed him bowls. "Yes, he also said that he would like to have at least one decent meal this week." Annoyed all over again, why he couldn't just be nice for once without having to add insults. When everything was done with nothing else to clean it was close to 6pm. We sat in the living room and decided to watch a movie till our food came. I started thinking that Grimmjow wasn't going to be back any time soon, so I should get my homework done.

Getting up from the floor I garbed my book bag and headed up the stairs. "Faith, you're not going to finish the move with us?" Nel asked "Nah, I'm going to get my homework out of the way." She nodded then put her attention back on the movie. I closed my door and dropped my bag next to the desk and headed into the bathroom. Now that I was changed and my contact was out I was now comfortable. I plopped down in my chair and pulled out my assignments and got to work. When I was finally done I peeked over at the clock to see that is was 7:10pm maybe if I make dinner now I could finish before 9pm. I laid my head onto desk what could I make? I closed my eyes for what only felt like a second when I heard knocking at my door. I jolted up and looked over to my clock that now said 8:39pm I moaned then there was another knock.

"Come in" I sighed in annoyance the door opened and Grimmjow took a single step in. I raised an eyebrow "yes" I said trying not to sound mean. He looked uncomfortable his eyes shifted around the room till they landed on me. I believe this wasn't his first time in here so why was he jittery. "Here" he had a white plastic container in his hand I inhaled and could smell that it was Chinese food. Before I knew it I was already in front of him looking down at the container. "Take it" he handed to me along with a spoon and chop sticks. "My bad that I was late. Had something to take care of." Before I could say a word of thanks he was already down the stairs. I closed my door and started eating before I made it to my desk.

Now that I was content and my stomach was full, there was nothing left to do, but turn in for the night. Glancing over to my bed I could feel my chest tighten a bit, I wasn't tired and I really didn't feel like sleeping yet. I wonder if anyone's still up. I walked out into the hallway seen that the lights were still on downstairs. Making my way down stairs I heard glass breaking. What the heck. I picked up my pace and headed to the kitchen. Reaching Starrk's bedroom door I found myself stopping almost afraid to keep walking. I don't know why, but the air felt tense the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, something in the back of my head told me to go back to my room.

I felt myself slowly stepping forward, but unfortunately before I could advance any further a hand clamped down on to my shoulder. Glancing over my shoulder I seen that the hand belonged to Harribel. "Why are you down here this late?" She said I could hear annoyance slipping through her words. She must have just gotten home from whatever job was demanded of her. There was nothing I could say for why I was down here so late. "Not sleepy" I mumbled "Not sleepy or just not wanting to sleep." Her hand that was on my shoulder drifted down to my elbow. Her face soften with a small smile. "Come I'll keep you company till you fall asleep." She said with no trace of annoyance.

She guided me back to my room with her hand never leaving my elbow. She crawled into bed with me and pulled my head onto her shoulder. "You know it's perfectly fine to feel scared of things especially of things we cannot control." Sighing I closed my eyes "I'm not scared of anything and you should know that." I felt her chuckled "And you wonder why we treat you like a child." "I am no child, I'll be 17 pretty soon and I would like it if you all would treat me as an adult." Yes, yes but you must understand we have lived long life's and just because in this world 17 is an appropriate age does not mean we will not treat you like a child" I crossed my arms and let out a loud sigh "To some of us you are still young and your actions still prove it."

She placed her head on top of mine. "What do you mean by some?" "Someone I believe to still be a child a rude one at that believes your lack of fear is what separates you from others." "You're kidding? Grimmjow?" "His beliefs are his own as to age. But you must understand that fearing something does not make you weak. It's not knowing fear that could put you in the most danger." "I guess" I yawned. There was nothing I could use to prove to her that fear was one thing that never phased me. Harribel kissed the top of my head and I could feel my consciousness slowly slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where am I? I wondered. Why did my body hurt so much? Even breathing was painful. My eyes opened to the blue. I was staring at the sky on my back. I could hear noise in the background like fighting and things being destroyed. The earth shook under me. What was happening? Standing up I took in my surrounding. A desert, how in the world did I end up here._

 _The earth shook once more and I found myself stumbling. What the hell was happening? Off in the distances I could see smoke rising from around a building. Pillars that were standing in the distant started to crumble and fall._

 _I could sense something powerful coming from that direction no wait not just from there. I could feel it coming from all around me. What is this? Suddenly something pushed against my hand, quickly turning I seen some weird looking creature. I would guess that it was a giant white wolf from the way it looked, but there were a few things that wrong with the creature. For one it had horns growing out of its head and its tail was twitch the length of its body. But in some weird way it was beautiful._

 _"We must go. We have little time." His voice was deep and hollow. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't, words wouldn't form and my lips didn't part. I felt my head nod and my body moved on its own, following the creature further into the desert. My eyes closed for a short moment and when they opened once more I was gazing down at my hands that were covered in blood. My hands trembled but not from the blood that coated me but from the excitement. My head snapped up and seen creatures surrounding me. My trembling hand reached forward and picked up a sword that was plunged into the chest of a lizard looking man whose face was covered with a white mask._

 _Rising to my feet I held the sword between me and the oncoming monsters. I could feel a smile creep across my face. My body lunged forward, sword at my side. One of the creatures let loose a roar and the horde charged. In a single instant as if I had blinked the horde that had charged me now lay dead at my feet. With its sole survivor trembling before me. With a coy smile and a flick of my wrist I watched the fear in his eyes fade into a dull blackness as his head rolled across the ground. Just as the blood-lust was ready to consume me I suddenly hear the faintest sound of...water?_

 _But... I'm in the desert...? I turned to see all the sand dunes turn into massive pillars of water ready to consume me. Never in my life had I seen water so blue_. Just as this ridiculously blue water was about to take me I woke up gasping for air and the first thing I saw was the most ridiculously blue mop of hair. I immediately got pissed and started swinging. Before my fist connected with anything I fell. Landing in a tub of cold water.

"Dick!" I yelled quickly pulling myself over the edge of the tube and landing on the floor. I was soaked to the bone. "What the h-hell. Why the fuck would you dunk me." Pushing my wet purple hair out of my face I looked up at Grimmjow as a devilish grin played across his face. What the hell was he smiling at? Without warning Nel pushed a towel against me. "Thanks Grimm. You can go." She waved to dismiss him. He clicked his tongue and as he left he through another smirk my way as I got off the floor.

Nel turned her head to me and smiled. "Good morning" my eyes widen in disbelief. "In my defense you-" " There are no excuses for this." I pulled the towel and myself away from her. "You wouldn't wake up no matter how much we shook you or yelled your name. So this was the only thing left to do." I didn't need to look at her to know that she was sad.

Sighing I turned around most of my annoyances toward her dying off. She was twirling her thumbs around each other. "I'll forgive you this once." I know that she only did this for me but I was not going to have them dunk me every time something like this happened. She hugged me then ran over to the bathroom door. "Hurry up we don't have a lot of time. Once you get dress we have to head to school straight away or we'll be late."

"Yea, yea" I waved my hand. I heard the click from the door closing and started removing the wet pieces of clothing. The clothing stuck to me like another layer of skin. When I was finally ready for school I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. Nel was sitting on the couch staring off into space with a half-eaten pop tart pressed to her lips. She didn't seem to notice me at all. I waved a hand past her face but she seemed still lost in thought. I leaned back on my heels and crossed my arms. What could she be thinking about? I felt something blow against my ear I jump to the side to see Grimm smirking at me. I felt annoyance still eat at me from his earlier action. "What the heck!" My face grew hot.

He opened his mouth then quickly closed it. His eyes looked past me toward Nel. He walked past me and hit her on the crown of her head. She quickly snapped out of her trance and gawked at us. Blinking a few times she jumped from the couch. "Crap we'll be late" she crammed the rest of the half eaten pop tart into her mouth and grabbed her school bag from off the coffee table. Rushing past us and out of the front door. Just then she slowly walked into the house backwards. I raised an eyebrow. Turning to face us she had a weird giant smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

She pointed to my shoulder. I looked over to see Grimmjow's hand on my shoulder. I could feel myself blush. When did his hand get there? I didn't even feel it.

I shrug off his arm and walked over to Nel trying not to look behind me. I could hear his chuckling coming closer. "Come on I'll give you two a ride" I wanted to reject his offer, but when I looked at the clock across the room I knew we wouldn't make it even if we ran. He walked past us and out the door. "Faith your hair is still a little damp." Nel said as she tugged on my hair as we walked after him. Grimm was standing next to the open passenger door with the seat pulled up for us to climb in the back. Nel sighed as we climbed into the back of the car. I wanted to ask her but I could already guess why. As the front seat clicked in to place. Grimm closed the door and promptly jumped into the driver seat turning on the heater.

As he adjusted the rear view mirror I seen him staring at Nel with a look of concern an emotion I have never seen on him. It made something in me feel weird. As we pulled up to the school we had a good 15 minutes or less to get to class before . As I was leaving the car I seen that Grimm had pulled Nel a few feet away from me. I could see him whispering into Nel's ear his hand cupping her elbow. I don't know why but I felt annoyance eat at me what were they talking about that they didn't want me to hear.

Nel nodded in understanding then murmured something into his ear and his eyes landed on me. I turned my head away like I wasn't interested even though my curiosity was over peeked. I glanced back over and seen Nel pat his shoulder before she headed off to class. I watched as she headed to the door. Grimm was now standing next to me. "You'll be late if you keep standing here." "What were you two talking about?" I said trying not to look at him. He sighed heavily. I turned my head.

He leaned on the roof of his Camaro. "You sure you wanna know?" "Yes" I could see a smirk trying to escape from the corner of his mouth. He motioned for me to come closer. I lean over his car in anticipation. "You look good wet." Huh what did he mean then suddenly my mind went back to my wet close that were stuck to my skin. My face turned bright red. That's what he was smiling at. He chuckled as he got into his car. "Pervert" I yelled "You'll be late." I turn on my heels and rushed to class. Trying to calm the red in my face and my irritation. Finally making it to class I seen that everyone was already seated and diverging in their own conversations. Sighing I made it. "You made it Faith!" Keigo said as he jumped from his seat rushing over to me. However before he could reach me Tatsuki tripped him and he landed face first. I step over him and made my way to my seat next to Renji's empty seat and behind Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around in his chair. "So why are you guys so late?" "I over slept." Lent back in my chair. "Couldn't sleep? Was it cause of a nightmare?" Ichigo was one of few people besides my house hold that knew of my dreams and nightmares. "I don't know. I wish I could say more but I really can't remember anything." I lied. I didn't what to talk about the dream I had, it was fresh in my mind every detail. From the sand under my feet to the bloody sword in my hand to the death of the creature and the blood-lust that was to consume me. I wanted to talk about none of it. At least not now.

As if he could read my mind he changed the subject. "So what are you doing after class?" "Nothing. Why what's up?" "Could you come over?" "Sure" I said. "Thanks, both Karin and Yuzu are sick." "No need to explain." I smiled at him. "Okay class, sorry that I'm late" closed the door behind her. As she made her way to the middle of the class she started coughing "as you can see I've caught a little cold. But that won't stop me from teaching you guy." Her nose was red and circles under her eyes and her skin was pale. Her cold looked far from little. She opened a book and began calling names. I had noticed the moment I walked in Renji, Rukia and Uryū were absent.

Once lunch rolled around I found myself yet again without my lunch. "Faith you coming to the roof?" I heard Ichigo asked I shook my head "I forgot my lunch again." "No need to worry Faith I have enough for the both of us." Orihime said as she laced our arms together. Was I hungry enough to eat food Orihime made with bean pest? "I'll head to the lunch room." I smiled at her freeing my arm. "No need." We look over to Nel as she handed me her lunch. "You can have mine and I'll share with Orihime" she smiled as she laced her arms with Orihime's. "Kay" I wasn't going to turn down free food other than Orihimes.

The 4 of us headed toward the roof." Where's are those 3?" I asked not needing me to say their names Ichigo knew who I was speaking of. "There captains called them in." His face was blank. Whatever he was thinking he was doing a good job at keeping them hidden from me. "And Uryū?" He didn't answer he just continued walking. Even Orihime didn't respond. I guess something happened but I'm to remain in the dark.

When class was over I had let Nel know that I was headed over Ichigo's house. So she could leave without me. I and Ichigo walked through the park since it was a faster way to his house. "So how's everything?" He asked. "Hmmm I'd say everything is good." I said as I looked up at the trees. Only a hand full of leafs were left which meant winter was coming pretty soon. "So you're getting along with everyone." A small smile on his face. "Yup, I'm kind of helping Ulquiorra with his cooking, which will take a while. Starrk feels like an older brother and Harribel reminds me of a mother." A smile slipped across my face thinking of last night as she kissed my forehead. I wonder if that's what a mom feels like. "So what about you and Grimmjow? My face redden as I thought to what he had said earlier that day. "What about that jerk." I kept my face down "You two getting along at all?" "I won't even entertain your question with an answer." I could her Ichigo laughing beside me. "I don't know how you all are used to him acting this way." I crossing my arms. "We've all know him a lot longer then you. So I'll just say he grows on ya." I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides he's calmed down a lot from how he uses to be." I found it hard to believe that he was wilder then he is now. Now that we were finally to his house, I set my sights on seeing how his sisters were doing.

Karin was feeling a lot better than she was a few days ago but Yuzu wasn't. Ichigo paid most of his attention to her as I kept Karin company. Since Yuzu was ill I decided to make them all some dinner. I made the girl's soup and Ichigo some rich and pepper steak. "Thanks for the meal." He said playing with a green pepper. "No problem. Glade I could help." "You know you didn't have to make dinner." I waved a hand dismissively "I know I didn't have to, but by the time I get home it would of been too late for me to make myself something to eat." Just as he was about to respond his cell phone rang. He answered it. Just saying one single word he hung up the phone. I looked at him in confusion. "I have to go." he rose from the table and headed towards his front door. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Maybe you should call someone to pick you up." I shook my head. "I'll be fine. It's your sisters I'm worried about. I'll stay with them till you come back." He nodded as he was texting someone. After he sent his message he slid his phone back into his pocket "I'll be back as soon as I can." He then walked out of the door closing it behind him. After half an hour had past I thought it was time to check in on the girls. Karin was fast asleep however Yuzu on the other hand wasn't sleeping so well. Her fever wasn't high enough to cause harm to her but it was still too high for me. I had her eat as much of the soup she could before I gave her medicine. I placed a bag of ice on her head and sat with her while she slept. I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I didn't want to fall asleep but I was finding it hard to stay awake.


	4. Chapter 4

"Faith" I could hear someone call my name. I moaned to answer them. I could feel something brush across my cheek softly. I moaned again in pleasure. Slowly opening my eyes I glanced around the room and seen no one. I looked over to Yuzu and seen that she was sleeping comfortably. I got up and headed to Karin's room when I heard voices.

"What the hell." Someone yelled "keep your voice down Renji, the girls are upstairs sleeping." I knew that was Ichigo's voice. "My bad." I could hear a faint tapping of metal. "We need to inform the captains about this." That voice could only belong to Rukia. She sounded a bit edgy. "They already know. Why do you think they have most of us patrolling the town?" "But you guys this, this is completely different those hollows weren't normal far from it. You see how a single blow to the head didn't put it down." I could hear panic in her voice.

"The damn thing was practically decapitated but still continued on attacking." Renji said. What were they talking about? A decapitated hollow? "The only thing that bothers me was there destination." Ichigo said "That can't be for sure. For all we know they could have randomly chosen it." "Renji, we've all killed enough hollows to know that these weren't your run of the mill." "Ichigo's right, and if there are others like them out there then we must be ready." Ready for what? What's happening? I wanted to get closer but I knew if I did they'd hear me and I wouldn't find out any more of whatever they were talking about. "You're supposed to know more than we do about these bastard. Want to shed some light in our direction?" Renji asked someone. But only silence was his answer. Who was the 4th person they were talking to down their?

"Faith" I heard someone whispered behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Karin. I put my finger to my mouth. She nodded then moved closer to me as if to listen to the conversation below. "What are they talking about?" She whispered. Knowing that I wasn't a good whisperer. I mouthed the words. Weird hollows. The look on her face went from blank to what was a combination of hatred and fear. She got up and headed to her room. Did she know something? I really didn't want to walk away from whatever conversation was going on down there but I had a feeling that this girl was going to be the only one to fill in some blanks. No matter how small the detail would be.

I followed her back into her room and quietly shut the door. I turned to see Karin sitting in her bed looking out of her window. Sitting next to her on the small bed. Not knowing how to pry the information out of her. "A few days ago before I got sick. I was out playing soccer with some guys down in the park. It was raining but that wasn't going to stop us from playing you know." I could feel her shift on the bed bring herself a little closer to me but not close enough to want me to comfort her. "The rain got a little heavier and before we knew it the sky had gotten darker" I knew the day she was talking about. The sky was so dark that one would have assume it was the middle of the night. However that wasn't why I remembered it; everyone in the house even Ulquiorra who always wants me in school and Grimmjow who never cares for what I do, wanted me to skip school that day and stay in the house. Nel and Grimmjow were glued to me and we spent the whole day in the basement playing all types of games.

"We ended the game and headed home. Half way through the park I could hear a kid crying. So I went to check it out." She paused I looked over to her it was like she was searching for the words to describe what she had seen. What could she have seen to disturbed her so much? "I don't really know what I saw. It was ... well I thought I saw a boy with purple and blond hair. He was small and it looked like he was all alone." Her eyes were far off revisiting that day.

"I could hear him crying he kept saying he wanted his sister, Nyuu or something. I knew he wasn't alive I can always tell, they give off this weird vibe. I usually ignore them, but -I don't know why- it was just something about him that made me want to help him. But when I got close I could see that he wasn't like other spirits his eyes where a lifeless amber and there was a horn sticking out of the right side of his head. When he looked at me... I felt cold, I felt scared and lonely." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"The boy pointed behind me before turning his back to me and running away. I wanted to go after him but that's when... they appeared. I should have ran, but I was too scared." She pulled up her knees to her chest. "What appeared? Kirin?" I rubbed her back. "A hollow?" She nodded " There was a... a man sitting on the giant hollow's shoulder. He was wearing white and his hair was ..." she turned to look up at me. "Just like yours" like mine? "To be honest he kind of reminded me of you"I felt my stomach tighten "what else happened?" I asked "He jumped off the monster and asked me if I had seen the boy or a little girl. When I didn't answer he told the hollow to eat me before he vanished." Her fist tighten around each other. "If Hitsugaya didn't show up I would have been..." "Don't think about that" I said, I felt horrible for wanting this information from her. "Your here and alive that's all that matters kay." I held her close.

"I know this is weird, but I was more afraid for the boy then myself. The feelings that I got from him could have been his own." She relaxed a bit. "Did you tell anyone else about this?" "Besides you I only told 3 people. Captain Hitsuguya, Urahara and your friend Starrk." "Why didn't you tell your brother?" "I was told not to." She wasn't allowed to tell her brother? "Why did you tell me then?" She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I just have this feeling that telling you was okay. I have this feeling in my gut that you might I don't know like help him or something." What could I do to help who or whatever this boy was? Too many questions were floating in my head and I knew that none of them would ever be answer. But for the time being I can't have them finding out what Karin had told me.

There was a knock then the door opened. It was Ichigo. "How's everything?" He sounded tired. "Everything's good. Yuzu's fever broke and she's sleeping peacefully." He smiled a bit then placed his hand on his face. "Thanks for watching them." He looks over to Karin "how are you?" "As good as I was before that stupid cold." He relaxed his shoulders "Faith since it's extremely late you can just stay here for the night." There wasn't a clock in this room but just by looking outside I could tell it was late. I nodded "you mind letting me borrow a shirt to sleep in for the night." "Yeah, hold on." He walked out. 10 minutes later he came in and handed me a white shirt with red sleeves.

Since I was smaller than him the shirt would make for a nice night gown. He leant over on the wall by the door. "That should be good right? Any way Ulquiorra and Harribel know your here and Nel will be here in the morning." I nodded as I started to unbutton my uniform. Suddenly a seen a pillow fly past me and smacked Ichigo in the face. "What the hell?" He yelled "I should say that, you perv. Get the hell out idiot." Karin shouted as she stood on her bed aiming her 2nd pillow. "Don't you throw" "get out!" She yelled throwing the 2nd pillow. He quickly retaliated by throwing the one he had. The pillows collided and fell to the floor.

Ichigo glared at Karin and she right back as she pointed to the door. I couldn't help but laugh. I wish I had a sibling to fight with like this. I felt a small pain in my chest. "It's not like having a brothers is all what it's cracked up to be." Karin said "same goes for having a little sister." Ichigo said. "Crap I spoke out loud again." I said. "Any way night." He said as he walked out shutting the door behind him. I finished undressing and put on the shirt I was borrowing. Just as I thought even though I wasn't as short as Rukia, Ichigo's shirt was still a bit big on me. I pulled out some extra blankets from the closet and slept on the floor in Karin's room.

I could hear someone calling for me. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself standing in the desert. The sun had long set and now the sand reflected the moon that was at its highest point in the night sky casting down light for whoever that wished for its company. I could see nothing but sand no animals, no life, not even clouds just sand. Then as if carried by the wind I could hear someone calling to me. "Where are you?" I whispered. Not knowing which way lead where or which way I came from I decided to walk forward. No matter how much time past I felt like I wasn't going anywhere.

Finally giving in to exhaustion I collapsed to the desert floor. Every part of my body was tired. Maybe if I rest for a bit then I could get enough energy to make the trip. As my mind floated in and out of unconsciousness I could hear someone coming up next to me. A tall figure was standing over me everything about him was too hazy to make out except for one thing. His eyes were a piercing amber. "Nyuushin" I heard him say. He knelt down beside me. "Nyuushin, you mustn't let them find you." He placed his hand on my forehead then traced his thumb under my right eye. I don't know way but it felt like I knew him. "Whatever you're looking for you must stop." He stood up. "I will try my best to help but if they find you, if he finds you none of us will be able to stop him and once he has you, Nyuushin a war which the likes none have seen will bring everything they know to ruin. He will not stop until he is king." What do you mean? What war? What the hell was going on? I wanted to ask, but I could feel myself finally slipping away and his body faded.

Strength back in my body I jolted up "Kyuukai" I shouted. Kyuukai? Who was that? "Faith are you okay." I looked over to see Karin and Nelliel sitting cross legged on the bed eating. I didn't know how to answer her, something in me felt broken. "I don't know." I said as I got up from the floor "Faith." "Hmm" I faced Karin. "Who's Kyuukai?" I felt my heart squeeze. The look on Karin's face went soft. Nel jumped off the bed and held me. "I'm -I'm sorry Faith I didn't know." Karin said getting off her bed. "Don't cry" Nel whispered into my ear. I touched the side of my face. I was crying. Why was I crying?

There was a quick knock on the door and then Ichigo walked in already wearing his uniform. He look on his face was just like his sisters. "What's wrong?" He moved in closer. I pulled myself out of Nels hug. "I'm okay." No one seemed to believe me. I sighed. "It was dream. Okay." "What happened in the dream?" He asked. I thought for a moment but I couldn't recall anything I had dreamt of last night. "I don't remember." Ichigo looked a little worried. "Well if you can't you can't. The only thing you can do now is get ready for school." Nel said as she handed me a clean uniform from her bag. "While you get ready Imma go and talk to Ichi."

I walked past them and headed to the bathroom down the hall. Before I closed the door I took another look out into the hall. I could have sworn I felt someone out their looking at me. Now that I was fresh and ready for school I headed downstairs. "Sup" Renji said with toast in his mouth as he pulled on his rubber band. Rukia was sitting across from him drinking what smelt like coffee. "Good morning." She smiled at me. "Hey" I walked over to Renji and took his rubber band. "Thanks" he said as he reached for his fork. "You should let him fix his own damn hair." Ichigo said setting down next to Rukia. "No need to get jealous just because she doesn't touch your hair." Renji smirked. I ignored there spat. "Rukia did you make breakfast?" I looked to the plates that were on the table. There was rice, eggs and toast. She nodded. I ran my fingers through his red hair. "Such soft hair. I love it." I giggled. "Are you blushing Renji?" Ichigo said. "He's blushing aww" Rukia teased. "S-Shut up." I smiled, every time I said I loved how soft his hair was this was always how it went. I pulled his hair back and heard a little grunt. "So that's how you like it." Nel said coming up from behind me. "Renji I didn't know liked your hair pulled" Rukia said with a straight face as she put her cup down.

"Hey if the man like it Rough then that's his-" "Shut up" he tried standing but I tugged on his hair again. "Renji" I tried to say his name as seductively as I could without giggling. He face went bright red and he dropped back down in his seat. I wrapped the rubber band around his hair. I pulled on the ends of his hair to adjust his pony tail. I patted his shoulder and sat at the table. I piled some rice into a bowl and ate my fill. When everyone was done eating and picking on Renji. Ichigo had made sure his sisters were set till he got back and we headed to school.

Arriving to the class Keigo had managed to piss Ichigo off in the 15 minutes they were together and found himself on the receiving end of his foot. Orhimie had asked everyone why they didn't believe that she would make an awesome robot or why we kept turning down her home made lunches. But through all that my mind kept wondering back to this morning. Why couldn't I remember my dream? It couldn't have been a nightmare. And for some odd reason it felt like it was important. When lunch rolled around I wasn't hungry at all so I headed up to the roof with everyone. "Faith you okay?" I was kind of tired of people asking me that question. "I just feel a little tired that's all." I lent my head back on the fence. "Aren't you hungry? Here have this cookie." Uryū said I shook my head.

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me with shocked expressions. "What?" "You have to be sick." Tsukia said Ichigo placed the back of his had onto my forehead. "You're not as hot as Yuzu was yesterday but you're still burning up. This is my fault for having you watch my sisters." I shook my head. "It not your fault. If I'm to blame someone it'll either be myself or Nel. She got me dunked right before I came to school yesterday." "I said I was sorry." "No you didn't!" "You forgave me so you can't blame me now." I sighed I give up there was no point arguing with her. I was too tired. "You should head home." "I'm fine Rukia." I closed my eyes. "I just need to rest a bit."

Someone shook me. "Faith wake up." Starrk? Opening my eyes I could see Starrk "what are you doing here?" I got up and found that I wasn't on the roof instead I was in the nurse's office on one of the beds. "Nelliel called during your lunch and said you were burning up. Since Ulquiorra had something important to do he asked me to come get you." I felt extremely tired. I tried to stand but I just didn't have the energy. "I was perfectly fine this morning. What happened" I said mostly to myself. he put his arms under my legs and lifted me up. He carried my out of the school building. He looked around "we'll be home in a sec." Then suddenly I felt my stomach drop. He used Sonído I've only experienced it once and that was when Nel had forgotten her bag at school but didn't want to go by herself. Ulquiorra didn't seem to like the fact that I went out past curfew. Since i agreed to it so that i wouldn't run into any hollows .

Starrk carried me up to my room and laid me down. "I'll go heat you up some soup that okay." I nodded I didn't feel like talking, I didn't even feel like eating. I just wanted to sleep. I pushed and kicked my sheets to the floor. Why was I so darn hot? My door opened and Starrk walked holding a tray with a bowl, bottle of orange juice and crackers. He moved my clock and placed the tray on my nightstand. "I guess watching TV does help sometime." He bent over to pick up my sheets. "Would you like me to feed you?" I shook my head." I can do it myself. I'm not a child." I sat myself up trying not to show how tiring that action was for me. I placed one of my pillows on my lap. He handed me the bowl then placed the sheets on my legs.

Looking down at the bowl I seen that it was chicken noodle. I didn't buy any last week and I was very certain that I had eaten the last can a few Saturdays ago. I looked up at Starrk, he had his arms crossed staring down at me with a demanding look on his face. Picking up the spoon I blew on it for a few seconds before eating what was on it. I did this a couple time before he was satisfied and left me to rest. I sat the bowl back on the tray and laid down. I kicked the sheets back onto the floor and closed my eyes for sleep to take me and without fail it did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'll be jumping p.o.v's from here on.**

* * *

Waking up I felt worse than yesterday. My whole body was hurting. I had a sore throat and a damn headache that would come and go like it was a damn welcomed guest. I pulled my sheets up to my chin. Being sick for nearly a whole week was beginning to suck more than I thought it ever would. And on top of that my eye was bothering me. I can't believe I fell asleep with my contact in again. If Harribel didn't wake me up last night to take it out I would have forgotten till something serious happened.

I looked out of my window trying to remember if I had a dream last night. Just then there was a knock at the door. I turn my head to see Harribel coming into my room. "Hey." She came to sit on the bed next to me. She pulled a thermometer out of her shirt pocket. I took the object and placed it under my tongue. After a few seconds she took the thermometer and looked at it. "What does it say?" I asked "it's not over a hundred so there's nothing to fear." She rose from my bed and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" I asked. Whenever she came into my room she always stayed for an hour or two. So her just getting up to leave for these past few days felt weird. Did she not want to catch what I had? Could they even get sick?

"I'm heading over to Urahara's place. Someone will be here to watch over you till Nelliel get's back from school." She closed the door behind her. I wanted to ask how long she or the others would be gone for, but I knew she would say _not long enough to make you worry about us._ Looking around my room I found another question, what was I supposed to do all day? Stupid fever. I guess there's only one thing to do. Sighing I laid back down pulling the sheets closer to my face. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I woke up to someone knocking at my door. I moaned and they knocked harder. "Yes" I yelled regretting it. I started coughing. "I was going to ask how you were doing today, but your face and that cough says it all." When I was done coughing I looked over to the door and seen Grimmjow leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. For the past few days he's been hanging out in my room, but I was in no mood to deal with him today. "Go away." I pulled the sheets over my head. I heard my door close. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

Then there was another knock on my door. "Why" I moaned my door opened and I could hear footsteps coming closer to my side of the bed. I heard something being placed on the nightstand. I poked my head from under my sheets and seen the tray with a bowl of soup, two oranges, and a bottle of water. But no Grimmjow. Withdrawing myself back into my little tent I heard my door open and close. Then something was dropped on top of me, removing my face from my under my sheet I seen a black comforter laying on me. I looked to Grimmjow who was sitting in my chair backwards.

I opened my mouth to respond but I quickly snapped it shut. "If you don't want it." He slightly got up from the chair, I grabbed the comforter and pulled it closer to my chest. I was freezing I wasn't going turn it down. "I'll give it back when I feel better." I opened it up and placed it over my pile of thin blanket. It was warm and soft. He pulled the chair closer to the side of my bed.

I tensed up and watched his every move. He grabbed one of the oranges from the tray and started to peel it, tossing the peels on to the tray. I watched him in silence my eyes switching back and forth from his face to the orange. I had to admit Grimmjow wasn't an eye sore far from it. When the orange was skinless he pulled it apart.

Grimmjow had handed me a piece and when I went to take it he popped it in his mouth. "Oh this is for me you can peel your own damn orange." I scowls and threw a pillow at him. He smirks "Get out." I yelled before violently coughing. He opened up a bottle of water and hands it to me. "Thanks jerk." From the corner of my eye I saw him mouth something. "What the hell did you say?!" He scowled back and threw the pillow at me as he made his way to the door "I said get your ass to sleep." "Get out" he grins "Do as I command" he chuckled as he closed the door. I huffed and rolled over, "Asshole". Yawning loudly my eyelids grew heavy. Holding the comforter close I found myself giving a faint smile and slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Faith!" Was someone calling me? I lifted my head up from my pillows listening. "Faith." My door was pushed wide open and Rukia was the first to come in followed by Ichigo, Nelliel, and Orihime who had a hand full of bags. "Hey" I rubbed my eyes a few times before I sat up. Rukia sat at the corner of my bed "How is everything?" "I'm sick, everything hurts and I'm cold" I answered. Nel tapped my leg and I pulled them in as she sat in front of me. Ichigo plopped down on my bed laying his head on my leg. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as if he was exhausted.

"What's in the bag?" I asked looking down at the bags by her feet. Please don't cook was the only thing going through my mind. "Oh. There material for something I plain on making with Uryū. It's a surprise." She said pressing her hands together.

"Ooo oranges." Nel reached over to the tray and picked up a piece of an already pulled apart orange. That jerk forgot his oranges "Nel those are Faiths you shouldn't eat them." Orihime said frowning "Its fine, go ahead it's not like their cookies." I picked up a piece and put it in my mouth. "Well if you're sharing." Nel handed Ichigo one. "Would you guys like one?" Nel offered Rukia and Orihime. They both declined. "So did you guys really come over just to check up on me?" I asked. Of course we came to check on you." I didn't doubt Orihime or the others, it's just that I'm sure that they have other important things to be doing.

"Ichigo shouldn't you be heading home to your sisters." I looked down at him but he never once opened his eyes. "Their okay Yuzu is feeling a bit better and my ass of a father is with them. That's why I'm not in a rush to get home." I couldn't help but laugh. "I have nothing to do at all." Orihime said with a giant smile on her face. "And I live here." Nel said as she ate the rest the oranges. "I came to check on you and to kill time before I patrol the town." Rukia said well at least I wasn't bored anymore.

We sat up in my room nearly all afternoon talking and joking about things that happened in school. But amongst the conversations my mind would wonder. I wanted to ask questions, I wanted to know more about soul reapers and hollows. I wanted to know about things that I knew I would never really get the answer to. I wanted to know why I wasn't allowed to know more even though I lived with 5 very dangerous beings. They trusted my life to them but none of them trusted me. Something in the back of my mind was annoyed at the fact that I was left in the dark. However another part of me felt safe that I knew nothing and that was why the small part of me was upset.

It was close to 9pm when Rukia got a call on her cell. She had answered it and without saying a word she hung up. We all looked at her in silence. Ichigo being the one to break it. "So who was it?" He sat up. She looked at him before she spoke "I may need assistance tonight." I looked over to Ichigo his shoulder tensed up as he stood. "Should I come as well?" My head snapped over to Orihime. They couldn't take her, she'd be in too much danger. "We might not need it, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I turn my head to her. "I can't stop you from coming but I don't want you getting close unless absolutely necessary." Ichigo said, what the hell, they were taking her? "What's happening?"

They looked at me but said nothing. "No need to worry about this stuff just get some rest." Rukia said with a small smile. Bullshit! Was what I wanted to say but I held my tongue. I could feel myself getting a bit angry. I stared down at the black comforter. I could feel a small pain in my right eye. Man why is my eye hurting now? I began rubbing it as I looked up to the 3 of them standing there. Rukia and Ichigo had grim looks on their faces. "What is that?" "I don't really know." Ichigo answered her "Whatever that is I don't like it."

Nel put her hand on my arm "You guys should go and deal with whatever that is." They nodded to her. Ichigo turned to me and smiled "Get some rest and we'll see you later." I stopped rubbing my eye and glanced down at my fingers. "Kay" he rustled my hair and walked out of the door with the two girls following right behind him. "No worries they'll be okay" Nelliel picked up the tray. "I'll get you some dinner." I shook my head as I laid down "I'm just going to go to sleep." I pulled the comforter over me and turned over. "Okay." She turned off the light then closed the door behind her.

 **Nelliel P.O.V**

After leaving Faith's room I made my way downstairs I seen the front door open and seen Starrk and Harribel walk in. They looked tired. I stood on the bottom step watching them. "So." I said Starrk looked at me then to Harribel as she headed to the kitchen then huffed. "I just wanna sleep." He waved his hand for me to follow. I followed him into the kitchen and seen Harribel grabbing a bottle of water then heading into the basement.

I placed the tray on the island and preceded to follow them shutting the door behind me. Harribel was sitting at the end of the couch leaning on her legs. Starrk plopped down in the arm chair and put his feet up on the coffee table next to a stack of games. I looked over to the doors that separated this room from Grimmjows and seen that the lights were off showing that he wasn't here. I sat in the middle of the couch with my arms pressed to my stomach.

The 3 of us sat in silence neither of them willing to speck first. "So?" I said Starrk sighed before specking. "I don't really know what we found, but whatever it is isn't good." He ran his hand over his chin. "What does that mean? You found something so that should be a good thing right?" I look over at Tier "How could it be bad?" She ran her hand through her blond hair. "It's bad." I was confused "There was 2 other level to Las Noches, Apparently Aizen had Szayelaporro Granz build them without us noticing. One of the levels was a lab." She clinched the bottle in her hand.

"What was in the lab?" In the pit of my stomach I regretted asking. Please don't be. "There were tubes filled with Arrancar." I watched as she got up from the couch and started pacing. Whatever she saw shook her to the core. "That bastard!" She threw her water bottle at the wall with enough force that it burst. I could feel her energy starting to pour out. "Harribel! Control your Reiatsu!" No matter how horrible that lab was I wasn't going to let her or any one jeopardize Faith's safety.

When she calmed down and gained control she looked to me. "My apologies." She said.

"I know that your upset, but you must remember reiatsu is not to be released in Faiths presence. We swore this to that crazy shikigimi." I knew she remembered, but I had to make sure I reminded her of this. "I know, but what we saw was wrong." "What did you see?" She grew still. Starrk was the one to answer "us."

"What? What do you mean us?" He released a deep sigh his hand pushing through his brown hair. "Somehow, some way Szayelaporro made copies of all of us." I felt sick to my stomach. "I don't know why he would do that but he did." He took his feet off the table and sat up. "So what did you guys do with them, the lab, both, whichever?" He looked over to Harribel "we destroyed what we could" she answered. "What do you mean, what we could?" She was leaning on the door to Grimmjows room.

"We destroyed what was there. However there were quite a few already empty. We assume the ones that were empty all survived and left and are somewhere in huwako munodo." This is unbelievable. How was this possible? How? My head was spinning and questions upon questions piled up in my mind. But there was one that made its way out. "Who did you destroy and who wasn't there? Did the tubes have at least name labels?" I couldn't look at either of them for fear of their answers. "They all did." I brought my gaze to Starrk. Now for my biggest fear "Who wasn't in there when you guys got their?"

Starrk pulls out a folded piece of paper and read from it. "Ggio Vega, Nirgge Parduoc, Yylfordt Granz, Shawlong Koufang, Nnoitra Gilga, Szayelaporro Granz, Yammy Llargo, and Baraggan Louisenbairn" he crumbled up the paper and threw it. I clenched my hands together to keep myself from trembling. Why was this happening? We finally got to a chance to live, the soul reapers were leaving us be. We were allowed to live how we wanted. But now everything was going to fall apart. I had to use all my might to keep my reiatsu from spilling out.

"Are you sure?" Please I wanted them to be wrong. "I'm afraid so, Nel." Starrk said. "Why the fuck did Baraggon and Yammy have to be on that damn list." I looked to Tier then to Starrk. "What are we going to do?" Starrk got to his feet. "If they are back the only thing we can do is stay out of the way." I got up I opened my mouth, but he put his hand up to halt my protest. "We have nothing to gain from fighting them and I'm sure that the shikigimi can handle them without us. We only have one job" he pointed to the ceiling "And that's making sure she stays safe and out of everyting." Harribel nodded in agreement.

I knew that what he said was the best choice, however I just couldn't help but feel that even if we didn't get involved we'd still end up in the center of whatever was going to happen. "Since its late we can continue this discussion later when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are here." Starrk said as he left the basement. A few minutes later Harribel had made her way out of the basement then myself. As I made my way to my bed room I could hear noises coming from Faiths room.

I cracked open her door and peeked in. I could see here tossing and turning. I wanted to comfort her, but at the moment I was unsure if I could hide my reiatsu from her. I watched from the door as her movements settled down. When I felt that I was calm enough I walked up to her bed and watched as she slept her purple hair spewed across her pillows and her face. I gently brushed her hair from her face. I grabbed the end of the comforter and brought it up to her chest. "Sweet dreams." I whispered I turned around and headed for the door. Before I closed the door a question popped into my head, when did she get that comforter? I look at her as she turned over then a smiled slipped on to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: I'v added these symbols (-xxx-) to help indicate a change in p.o.v's**

* * *

I had gotten up an hour before my alarm clock went off, like I did every morning. I still don't know why I keep resetting it each morning. Getting out of bed I headed for the bathroom that joint me and Harribel's room. I hopped in the shower letting the hot water run over my back. My mind kept replay the conversation from last night. I wanted to hope that it was all just a messed up dream. I wanted to believe that there was no way they could bring back the dead Arrancar.

I turned off the water knowing no matter how long I stayed in here the water wasn't going to sooth me. I wiped off the mirror and stared at myself. I touched my forehead then the side of my head. Nnoitra. I heard a door open I quickly moved my hand away from my head. Looking in the mirror I seen Tier walk in wearing nothing but a shirt, she rubbed her eyes and sat on the toilet not once looking at me. I grabbed a towel from off the counter and started to dry myself.

I heard the flush of the toilet and seen Tier walking up to the sink. "You don't seem well." She said as she washed her hands. I wanted to say I was fine and there was no need for her to worry, but I knew it wasn't fine. "I don't know." She dried her hands and turned to me. "What don't you know?" My shoulders dropped and I sighed. Tier placed her hand on my shoulder "things will be fine. And Faith will remain safe as long as we stay by her side." She smiled and walked back into her room. I felt a little better. I walked out of the bathroom and went to get dress for school.

Now that I was dressed I decided to go check on Faith. Walking out of my room I seen Grimmjow walking out of her room. He glanced at me but said nothing as he continued down the stairs. As he disappeared from my sight a smile slipped across my face and I followed after him. Once down stairs I seen him walking into the kitchen. "Grimmjow" I said as I came into the kitchen he was looking in the fridge for something. I stared at him with a giant grin, he glared back at me before he mushed my face. "What the fuck is wrong with you, get the hell away from me." I couldn't stop smiling "what were you doing?" I sang

"None of your damn business." He grabbed a bottle of water and huffed as he made his way to the basement. I stood there scheming. Tier came into the kitchen. She looked at me then around the room before turning around and walking into Starrk's room. A few minutes had passed and I heard a loud noise coming from Starrk bedroom then not long after he came out of the room with Harribel right behind him. "Morning." I said as I went into the cabinet for a pop tart which i found to be strangely addicting. He huffed at me -Starrk was so lazy- I laughed. Tier walked over to the fridge and grabbed a red box. I looked over to the clock and seen that it said 7:30. I better head out before I'm late.

-xxxx-

I woke up feeling groggy. I looked over at my clock and seen that it was 10:55am being sick was going to take a toll on me when it was time for me to get up for school. There was a knock at my door and Harribel walked in with a tray. I sat up "morning." She sat the tray with just a bowl and water next to my clock on the stand. "So how are you feeling?" She placed her hand on my forehead. "I feel a lot better believe it or not." She took my chin in her hand and examined my face. "Your right eye is red. Are you using those liquid drops?"

I shook my head knowing she meant to say eye drops. "I didn't even know it was red." She released my chin. "Don't forget to use it." She ruffled my hair then headed for the door. "Are you going back to Urahara's?" I asked her. She paused for a moment "Sort of." What did she mean by that I thought but I knew that I might not get an answer even if I asked? So I asked something else. "Where is Ulqiorra? I haven't seen him for a while." I coughed a little "He'll be back tonight so no need to worry." She said as she walked out of the door.

I looked over to the tray as I put a pillow onto my lap. I picked up the bowl and noticed that it was tomato soup. I wrinkled my nose and put the bowl back. I didn't hate tomato soup -or the fact that it looked like blood to me- I just preferred chicken. I took a sip from the bottle of water and put it next to the bowl. I pull the black comforter up to my chin as I laid back. I looked around my room as I huffed. What was I going to do today? I took a deep breath and smelled something. I need to wash. I kicked the comforter and sheets onto the floor as I gathered my strength to get up. Walking over to my closet I felt a small pain in my right eye again.

I need to put those eye drops in. I slide open the closet door to find something else to spend my time in bed in. Not really caring for what was in my closet I slid the door closed. I turned around to walk over my dresser when suddenly I seen Grimmjow leaning in my doorway. I let out a small yelp as I jumped back with my hand pressed to my chest. "The hell's wrong with you!? Say something when you enter someone else's room" I shouted. "Didn't feel like it." He smirked as he crossed his arms. "Whatever" I walked passed him to my dresser. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I felt a bit nerves with him so close "Can I help you?" I turned to face him and found him moving closer. "Whoa there." I put my hand out to halt whatever he was going to do. "Back up there tiger." "Panther."

"Huh" I said. He sat on my dresser and I gave him a questioning look "Whatever." I dropped my hand and went back to look for something to wear. When I finally decided on something I could still feel him looking at me. Sighing I looked back at him "Why are you in here?" "Bored" He answered. "Well go find something to do then." turning my back to him I walked into my bathroom. He made a noise. I turned to face him. "Well I'm going to wash and I would like it if you're not here when I'm done." He got up from my dresser "about time, I could smell you from in the hall." "Get out!" I slammed the door. I could hear him chuckling then a door closing.

When I was done washing I opened the door and seen Grimmjow sitting across from my bed. I huffed as I made my way into my bed room. He smirked "Enjoy yourself?" I could feel my face grow warmer "Shut up!" I was about to throw my close at him, but stopped myself. Instead I tossed them into the hamper by my door before climbing back into bed. The comforter and sheets were piled up on the bed. I glanced over to him to find him texting away on a phone I'd believed to be his.

When did he get a cell phone? I didn't even know he knew how to use one. I wonder why he didn't give me his number. Did he not want me to have it? What was I thinking I closed my eyes and shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. "Did you finally snap?" I glared at him "No." I grabbed one of my pillows and propped it in my lap. I reached over and grabbed my bowl. It's still warm I looked down at it and seen that it wasn't tomato soup.

I looked up at Grimmjow but he was back on his phone texting. Nah, this jerk wouldn't go to the trouble of changing my soup. Maybe "What?" I broke from my thought and noticed he was looking dead at me. "What?" "I don't know you tell me. You were staring at me first." He propped an arm over the back of the chair. Was I really staring at him? Just then I heard music playing. I knew the music that was my cell phone. I scanned the room, where was my cell phone? My bag. I looked over to my desk and seen my messenger bag laying there. I didn't really want to get out of bed. Glancing over to Grimmjow I seen him looking back at me with an expression on his face that indicated that he knew what I was about to ask him.

"What do I look like to you, a servant?" He said "But it's right there." He raised his eyebrow as if to say so what. I really didn't feel like getting up again "Grimmjow." He sighed he placed his phone down as he leant back in the chair with his hand rummaging through my bag. When he had my phone he glimpsed down at the screen before tossing it on to the end of my bed "Don't be nosy." I said as I was reaching for it, but before I could pick it up he grabbed it. "Then you should have gotten it your damn self." My phone stopped ringing "Grimmjow! Gimmie my phone." He pointed it at me "I'll give you your phone back after you thank me." My phone started ringing again "Thanks." "Like you mean it." He grinned "Thank you for getting my cell phone for me." "Now call me King." What! I was so not going to do that. Putting my bowl back on the tray I got up from my bed and him from the chair. I tried grabbing it "Gimmie" I said, but he held my phone over his head. "Call me King" He looked down at me grinning. "No! My phone."

I started coughing and seen him lower my phone. Just as it got low enough I lunged for it. However he was faster than I thought and moved his hand out of the way. "Grimmjow!" He chuckled "nice try." Suddenly I seen his phone sitting on the desk unprotected. My phone started ring again. I walked over to him and reached my hand up to try and take my phone. He chuckled again and that was when I grabbed his phone off the desk and ran over to the wall. He looked down at the desk then back to my hand. "My phone." I said the phone vibrated in my hand "Seems you have a new text message." I looked down at his phone to see a message bubble say I need you to come to the. But before I read more I glanced up and seen him closing the distance. I ducked under his arm and crawled across my bed with him looking at me from the other side.

"If you want your phone give back mine." I said breathing heavy. Without saying anything he quickly crossed my bed I ran into the bathroom, but before I could close the door he grabbed me by my waist. I didn't know whether I was screaming or laughing as he pulled me close to his chest before tossing me on to the bed "Grimmjow." I said coughing a little as I crawled away however my escape attempted failed. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back across the bed towards him. "Not so fast there girly." I turned over laying on my hands to keep the phone away from him. I laughed as I struggled to get free as he was turning me over. When he rolled me over I threw my arm that held his cell back onto the bed above my head to try and keep him from getting it. But since we were laying on the bed it didn't really make a difference. When he leant over me I could feel his body heat radiate off him,I could smell something sweet coming from him, he was way to close. He plucked the phone from my hand and quickly got off of the bed. I slowly sat up watching him read his messages, he glanced at me and tossed my phone onto the bed next to me.

"Get some rest." He said "Don't tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me." I said turning away from him. I glance back at him and seen him texting. He looked to me then winked as he slid his phone into his pocket "for now." He walked over to the door "where are you going?" I whispered I knew I had no right to ask, it was his business after all. "None of your business." He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I sighed and laid back on to my bed throwing my arm over my eyes. Now that he was gone I felt kind of bored and a little lonely. I sighed as my hand felt around the bed till I found what I was looking for. I picked up my phone and seen that I had 4 missed calls and a lot of text messages. I missed a call from Ichigo and 3 from Nelliel, and a texted message from everyone in class.

I found myself smiling slightly as I began to read each text. I found myself laughing when I got to Keigo's message.

"Fayyyyyyy, I miss you so much! Please get better and come back I can't stand being without you any longer DX and tell Ichigo to stop hitting me. T-T"

Everyone wished that I get better soon and I agreed too, I wanted to get out of this house. It's been too long and I was bored out of my mind. I seen that it was close to 12:23 pm. What time was lunch break again? I didn't want to call or text them during class and get any of them in trouble, but if I send a text message to everyone what could Ms. Ochi do? I wanted to test this out, but I found myself backing out of the idea.

I wonder what everyone else is doing. I thought while I dropped the phone to my side and looked up to the ceiling. I'm so bored and sleeping was something I didn't feel like doing. I sighed and grabbed the black comforter and wrapped it around myself as I closed my eyes.

-xxxxx-

I was long past pretending to pay attention to the instructor, who was lecturing me for using my phone during class. The only thing on my mind was why Faith wasn't replying to any of our calls or messages. I know I shouldn't worry about her like this, it's just last night she looked upset about something and I didn't know why.

"Ichigo Korasake!" I looked up to the teacher that seemed to be even more pissed then before. "Yes." She crossed her arms "where you even listening to me?" "No." I answered seeing no point in lying to her. I could see the vain pulsing in her head. "Ms. Ochi I'm sorry it's my fault I asked Ichigo to call Faith since she's home alone and very sick from the little cold you had 3 days go." Nelliel said pretending to tear up. Rukia must have given her acting lessons to get her out of trouble or better yet me.

"Oh... but-" before the teacher could finish Nelliel cut her off. "This is the very first time she has ever gotten sick. Her cold has gotten worse too." She pretended to wipe away her fake tears "None of us knows what to do. We might have to take her to the hospital. I wish she didn't come to school that day. I hope she's okay at home all alone with no one to care for her since I had to come to school." Hooked lined and sinkered, the teacher was eating all of it.

Her anger completely gone her expression grown soft. "I'll let this go just this once since Faith is sick." Nel bowed "thank you." The teacher left the room. I looked over at Rukia who gave her a thumbs up. The only thing I could do was shake my head, at least I got out of that one without my old man getting a call from the school. "Ichigo we need to talk." Nel said then she turned on the balls of her heels and walked out of classroom with Rukia already after her. What did she need to talk about?

Just as I was walking out of the room my phone vibrated. I looked down at the screen and seen a message bubble. It was from Faith saying that she's was okay and she was bored to death and wanted me and the other's to come over. I replied with a maybe then I immediately got another message but this one was a picture of her pouting. I chuckled and replied with a sure and informed her I had to go.

When I got to the roof I seen Renji and Uryū standing next to Rukia and Nel. Everyone except Nelliel seemed confused or concerned. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened them her expression showed that she was determined to go through with her decision. "You guys are probably wondering why I asked you guys here." She had a nerves look to her like a child that was trying not to get caught in a lie.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you." Rukia said looking from Nel to me than the others. Nelliel let out another breath. "You guys have to promise me you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone else. Not a soul, not your captains or your friends. You have to give me your word that what I tell you won't leave your lips." She looked at each of us. "If you don't like the terms then you may go." We all looked to each other, but none of use moved an inch. Whatever it was that was bothering her must have be extremely important. She relaxed her shoulders as if a great weight had left them.

"Nelliel." Uryū voice was laced with worry. "I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen." She said. "What do you mean?" Renji replied. "I can't say for sure, but there is no doubt in my mind that something big is going down." I see her cross her arms I could tell she was trying to keep her fist from shaking. "Can you elaborate?" Uryū said as she sighed "last night Starrk and Harribel found something... disturbing."


	7. Chapter 7

This was not how I wanted to spend my day or matter of fact this week. Why did Hueco Mundo and this damn building have to be so big? I sighed as I walked through the remains of the lab that I and Harribel had destroyed. The floor was wet and sticky with green liquid that had once been contained in the glass tubes that were now shattered on the floor. Why did I have to search this area?

I wandered around the demolished room hoping that I could find a door or a leaver or something that could get us into that lower level. I wanted to just blast a hole in the floor which we tried several times, but that damn floor didn't even have a scratch. Whatever Aizen wanted to hide he was hiding it and pretty damn well I might add.

Since I've been searching for hours it was time to meet back up with Tier. As I was turning to leave I heard a noise coming from behind me. I quickly turn to see white smoke seeping into the room from one of the unbroken tubes. I was just going to pass it off as the machine being broken, however there was something about the smoke that didn't seem right. I watched as the smoke swirled around the bottom of the tube never going higher than the flashing red light that was sitting above the small control panel.

For a second I felt something grab at my leg looking down I seen the smoke. I could no longer see the floor. The smoke was wrapping around my body, I couldn't move. What the hell was this? A thick cloud of smoke swirled near my face. The thick smoke took the shape of a wolf's face. It opened its mouth and I could hear whimpers and moans. I didn't know what was happening was it trying to speak to me?

But before I could comprehend what was happening the smoke smothered my face. When I gained the ability to move again I tried clawing at the creature but I couldn't grab it for it was smoke. I stumbled around the room slamming into things knocking whatever wasn't pinned to the floor over. I was running out of air, I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. As I was falling to my knees I could hear a voice speak to me. "Fighting against me is pointless. All that is needed from you is your vessel, Starrk." My body hit the ground and everything went dark.

-Xxxxxxxx-

"Ichigo?" I heard someone say I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and noticed Faith was staring at me. Her purple and amber eyes were digging in me as if to search my face for something that would give her a hint as to what I was thinking about. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I answered.

The look she gave me was proof enough to know that she didn't for a second believe me. And to be honest I didn't believe I was fine at the moment not after what Nel had told us during lunch. After school we all headed to Faiths house, she was laying on the couch in front of the TV. We sat in the basement to talk and play some games since she was tired of being in her room.

"Soooo." Faith said as she pulled a knee up to her chest and used it to rest her head. She looked from me to Renji then to Rukia then to Uryū, we just looked back at her. I knew Faith could sense something wrong, she wasn't one to be blind to things happening around her especially if it involved people she knew and cared about. "What happened?" None of us answered her, it wasn't because we didn't want to say something it was just that we didn't know what to say even if we could tell her.

She sighed as she looked deeply at each of us, she brought her other knee up to her chest. "Whatever it is that you guys are worried about don't be. I'm sure you all can handle it. You guys can do almost anything." She smiled faintly. I didn't know why but her few words soothed me a bit. "Of course we can." Renji said with a smile on his face. He threw his arm around Faiths shoulders and pulled her in to his chest for a short hug. She pushed him away and pretended that she didn't like it- which I knew she did. She was someone who loved getting affection of any form. "So now that that's been said can we get back to playing this racing game and entertaining me." She picked up her controller.

For the past few hours all. We did was talk and played video games. Nelliel had come back with some food from where ever she had gone off to the moment we got to the house. When the day was drawing to a close we all decided that it was getting pretty late. Faith had offered us her floor and couch to crash on but we all declined. We knew she was going mad in a house that's almost always empty. I told her I'd be by tomorrow to keep her company since it was a weekend. We said our goodbyes and each headed our own way.

When I finally got home all the lights were off and there wasn't a noise to be heard. I looked to the clock and seen that it was past 10 pm so of course everyone would be asleep kind of. As I walked past Karin's room I could hear her talking, I assumed she was talking to Yuzu. As I was now in my own room I tossed my bag to the floor and took off my over shirt and tossed it to the floor as well. I plopped on to my bed feeling tired, almost finally about to sub-come to sleep I felt something tug my hand. I cracked open my eyes and seen Kon "what." I said "you need to talk to your sister, she's talking to herself I think she's gone crazy." What was he talking about? I groan and closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but he kept pulling my arm.

Getting fed up I grabbed the stuffed lion and threw him at the closet. I was about to lay back down when I seen a piece of paper on my desk that Yuzu had given me before I left for school. That's when I remembered that Yuzu wasn't here she said she was going to stay the night at a friend's house. I got up from my bed and headed to my sisters room. When I got to her door I could hear her speaking. "Nah, my brother wouldn't do that he's a good guy. So there's no need to worry this place is safe." Who was she talking to? There's no way she would be talking to a spirit, she didn't believe in them even if they came up to her and bite her in the ass. "Maybe, you'd have to ask him yourself, but I'm sure him and his friends would help you." I didn't hear any other voice in her room other than hers. "I told you she was acting weird." The stuffed lion said at my feet. I opened the door and seen her sitting on the bed with a boy with short purple and blond hair.

"Karin, who's that?" I asked walking into the room. She turned to look at me "His name is Hope and he needs a place to hide." I looked over to the boy as he slowly lifted his head to stare at me, when I finally saw his face the first thing that flashed through my mind was Faith. His right eye was purple and his left was amber and there was a horn growing out of the right side of his head. What the hell was going on? An Arrancar!

Within a few seconds I was out of my body and drawing my sword at the creature. "No Ichigo!" Karin screamed throwing herself in between me and the arrancar. "He's just a boy, he did nothing wrong!" "Karin he's a "before I could finish she yelled "what a monster! Last time I checked your friends with a few." She glared at me. "He's done nothing wrong, he hasn't hurt or killed anyone. The only thing he wants is to know that he'll be safe. He wants to be able to sleep without the fear of something or someone trying to kill him."

I looked at the arrancar boy that was hiding behind my sister and seen that he was terrified. He clenched to Karin's shirt and stared at me. Looking at this boy all I could see was a smaller version of Faith. Then a memory flashed through my mind Faith clenched to Jūshirō's coat staring at me as if I was some kind of... monster. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my head. "Ichigo are you okay?" Karin and Kon said. When the pain subsided I answered with a nod.

"Sorry for attacking you." I said to the boy lowering my sword. He slowly nodded and gave a faint small. The boy moved from behind Karin and grabbed at my sleeve. I was confused why was he so quick to forgive me? "I don't know much about him, but I do know he has some kind of ability to sense the intention of others." She walked over and patted his head at that moment his small faint smile grew into a giant grin.

"Where did you find him?" I asked her. She was silent for a few seconds to long "he was in the street and I couldn't just leave him there all bruised up." I watched her but she didn't take her eyes off the little arrancar boy.I knew she was lying, but I guess I shouldn't press her for the information on that for now. "What were you talking about with him before I came in?" She looked up at me "he want to know if you could help him keep his treasure safe." I looked at her confused. He looked to me and nodded.

-Xxxxxxxx-

Me and Faith sat in the basement watching movies. After everyone left Faith told me she really didn't want to go back to her room yet. I knew she was bored from being in the house and not having anyone to talk to. So I agreed to us just sitting down here and watching some good old romance comedies. We went to grab somethings and come back down here because I knew we would end up sleeping here when the movies were done. She had gone upstairs for a comforter and had wrapped herself up in it showing nothing but her face. I giggled a bit before she turned to me scowling.

Faith knew that I had known who it belonged to and knew I would tease her about it. I told her that I would give her a break this once, but the moment I seen anything else I would be relentless. A good 45 minutes into the movie I heard the floor above us creak, I got to my feet. "I'll be right back." I picked up my cup to make her think that I was getting something to drink. "Please and thank you." She handed me her cup and smiled, I took it and headed up stairs.

I placed the cups on the island and was about to head into the living room when Ulquiorra had walked in. It had been two days since I seen him, I wondered how everything went with the shikigami's He looked to me "Where is Tier and Starrk?" As I was about to answer him Grimmjow came into the kitchen shirt less. Suddenly my mind went to Faith, how would she react to this? I could imagine her face Turing bright red and trying to hide it. She might even run out of the basement. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"What's so damn funny?" He said frowning at me "Yes, I would like to know as well." Ulquiorra said, both of them staring at me. I shook my head "Just thinking of Faith." A devilish smile came across Grimm's face when it seemed like he knew what I was thinking. "Anyway what happened to your shirt?" I asked he lifted the remains of his black shirt. "Hollow attack." Was all he said? "Nelliel." Ulquiorra said as calm as usual but I knew he was growing impatient. "There in Hueco Mundo." I looked over to the clock that displayed 12:59 am "but they've been gone for quite some time now." They usually don't stay gone for so long, my mind started racing trying to think of what could have detain them for so long. My heart sunk, did they run into any of the arrancar.

"What are you not telling me?" Ulquiorra said I looked to him then to Grimmjow. There the only ones that don't know. "Come" I walked past them into the living room then up the stairs to my room. Once they were in the room I gently closed the door and faced them "the other day Starrk and Tier had come back from Hueco Mundo and found 2 lower levels in the building. They were only able to accesses one of the levels, which turned out to be a hidden lab." They watched me closely without saying a word.

"They told me that the lab contained clones of all the arrancar even us." I watched both of them, Grimmjow face went dark as he clenched his jaw however unlike him Ulquiorra face remained blank none of his inner thoughts slipping on to his face. "What did they do with the lab?" He asked his voice as emotionless as his face. "They destroyed it, well everything that was still there." "What the hell do you mean by that?" Grimmjows words were filled with anger "some of the tanks" before I could finish answering him Ulquiorra interrupted "Who wasn't there."

I couldn't remember all of the names but I knew which ones he would want to know about. "Szayelaporro Granz, Nnoitra Gilga, Yammy Llargo, and Baraggan Louisenbairn." A look of anger washed over his face but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Was that why they went back." I shook my head and he raised an eye brow "they went back to find a way into the 2nd level. Starrk doesn't want us to engage in anything that doesn't deal with protecting Faith." "I understand." I looked over to Grimmjow to see if he would protest but it seemed like he agreed as well.

Since everyone now knew and it didn't seem like they were going to ask any more questions I opened the door to see Harribel. She was covered with cuts and bruises her clothing was torn, I stood there taking in her appearance. "I've come across a problem." "What happened?" I asked watching her walk past me into my room. "Starrk's gone missing."


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes widen in shock "What the hell do you mean." Grimmjow said walking forward a bit. The look on his face was the first time I'd seen him look worried. I was too shocked to move let alone speak "Like I said Starrk is gone. I can't find him." She said this couldn't be happening maybe he went to take a nap somewhere and forgot to meet up with her. But that wasn't like him he would rather do the job then be lectured for not showing up at all. Starrk may have been lazy, but he did what was asked of him.

My hand tighten around the door knob and I heard a faint click snapping me out of my thoughts I noticed Ulquiorra pushing the door closed. He glanced down at me then quickly turned back to Tier "Explain." Tier brought one of her hands to her forehead "yesterday morning the two of us went to Hueco Mundo in search for something that could help us and the soul reapers understand what's been causing the resent spike of hollows this past month. The moment we stepped into the area we were attacked by waves of them. One of the battles had destroyed a pillar and it crashed into the side of the dome and that's how we came upon one of the secret levels. There we found-"

"We know, Nelliel has already informed us on your findings and the actions that followed." She looked over to me and I nodded as confirmation. "Today we went back to find a way into the last level. We tired destroying the floor but that was futile so I suggested that we split up and look for a key,, a door a lever or even an elevator something to get us down there. I chose to search the other floors and that he remained on that floor and search the labs."

She brought her arms across her chest "he agreed and I left. Hours upon hours we searched however my search bared no fruit. When it was time to meet back up he didn't show so I assumed he might have either found something or fallen asleep. I waited another 30 minutes before I went to the lab, but upon arrival Starrk was not there only a blood trail was left." I found myself holding my breath. My gaze fell to the floor this was not happening. "Where did the trail lead you?" Ulquiorra said his voice was colder then I was used to.

"It lead to a trap, a trap that was a waste of time." She paused and took a breath "I was surrounded by hollows with an arrancar as their leader." "Did you get anything out of them?" Grimmjow said I watched as he was growing irritated by the minute. "Yes, but not to Starrks where about." He raised his eyebrow. "What did you learn?" I spoke I could hear my own voice filled with fear. I didn't understand why I had this choking fear building up inside me.

"After I killed majority of her followers the arrancar told me that she was looking for someone, her sister." "And why the fuck would we care about her sister?" I wanted to calm Grimmjow down but he had a point. Harribel looked to Ulquiorra " because she's the one sending hollows here. She said her sister is hiding here and she wants to be the first one of her siblings to find her." A moment of silence had passed before Ulquiorra spoke "she has the ability to control hollows." Tier nodded

"I didn't believe it at first but I seen it in person. She brands them and then they follow her orders without question. But that wasn't what convinced me, the moment they were branded with the weird looking symbol their spiritual power had doubled and that's when they became a problem to handle." "They attacked you again?" I looked over her appearance again could that be why she was covered in cuts and bruise. "She tried to brand me." Was that even possible I held my elbows tightly "What did the symbol look like?" We all looked to Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra walked over to my bookshelf and plucked a book from the row and then a pen from a cup on my desk. Tier took the objects and drew what she had seen, when she finished she handed it to Grimmjow however the look on his face showed his disappointment. He clicked his tongue "shit it's not the same one." He took the pen from her and drew the symbol he knew. "For the past 2 weeks I've found this mark on the ones me and the shinigami's have killed." He turned the book to face us it was a drawling of either a crown or the top of a trident and below his was the one Tier drew it looked like a slug or a petal.

"Proven by this information we not only have this women and someone else sending in hollows but there is a high chance that there is a 3rd party involved and their all supposedly looking for their sister. A sister that has made it past the shinigami and is now hiding I guess from them." Ulquiorra said "what are we going to do?" I asked him because my mind was drawing a blank. "For the moment we can start by finding Starrk and once we find him we'll decided what actions to take from there. We have no need to jump into a fight with these _arrancar_ just yet." I looked over to Grimmjow hoping to see if he would disagree, but he appeared as if his mind was somewhere else entirely.

Was I the only one that wanted to take action, why did everything feel reversed? I wanted to know why I was so ill at ease about doing nothing. Something felt utterly wrong. "What about faith, we can't leave her by herself. Who knows how long it'll take before we find him." Harribel said "she should be fine tomorrow Ichigo will be here with a few of his friends and we can just convince them to stay the night." I said I didn't want to leave Faith unprotected and without one of us, but us finding Starrk was important. Ulquiorra and Tier nodded agreeing to my idea however Grimmjow wasn't thrilled about it. I knew he wanted to stay, but at the moment they wanted him to come along and him fighting both of them on it was not the best option for him.

Suddenly there was a light knock on my door the 3 of them looked to the door. Crap I slapped my head with my palm. I totally forgot about leaving Faith downstairs in the basement. I washed the earlier emotions from my face took a deep breath and smiled as I opened up my door. I was met with an irritated look on her face. "Don't you smile at me it's been well over an hour you could of told me you were going to" her sentence died before she could finish. She was looking past me into the room I followed her eyes and seen her looking at Harribel. "Nothing to worry about just had to deal with some idiotic people that thought they could tell me what to do." Tier smiled at her, Faith nodded then caught sight of Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra where have you been." She said not really asking it as a question as she smiled. He walked up to her and gazed down at her, she was the only one that could get him to show an ounce of emotion.

"I was dealing with shinigami which was more trouble than it was worth." I watched as she fidgeted under his gaze. I don't know how he did it, but he was the only one of us able to get her to act younger than her age. "Well at least you got whatever it was out of the way." He gave her a light nod then turned his gaze at me however said nothing. "It's late I think we should call it a night." I said. He nodded in agreement and he walked off to his room and Tier to hers. I glanced to faith but her eyes were fixated on the figure behind me. I could see her face turning bright red.

A smile plastered my face thanks for the ammo I said to myself. I looked behind me to a shirtless Grimmjow who was paying no attention to us but to his phone. I bent down to whisper in her ear "I bet he wouldn't mind if you took a picture." She shook her head to snap out of her trance "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't staring I just glanced at him for just a second." I watched as the light blush on her face deepened this was enough ammo for a whole week. As I was about to tease her, her whole face went red and she ran off to her bed room slamming the door behind her. I could hear Grimmjow chuckling coming closer and as if nothing happened he walked past me and headed down stairs.

-xxxxx-

I woke up with the light from the sun coming through the space between my curtains. I slowly turned over to my side facing away from the window. I sighed as I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. I reached under my pillow to grab my phone but the space was empty. I lift the pillow to see that it wasn't there quickly sitting up I started running my hands over the bed. Where's my phone? I stood on the bed and pulled up the sheets and comforter shaking them. I heard something bounce off my bed and land on the floor. I dropped everything and went to pick up my phone.

I had no miss calls or even text message sighing I put the cell phone on my desk next to a stack of homework and notes that everyone brought me yesterday. Since I was feeling a lot better I told them I'd be able to go back to school Monday. I kind of didn't want to do homework on a Saturday but if I wanted to catch up I would have to. I could do a half today and the rest tomorrow I thought as I went in to the bathroom.

When I was out of the shower I could hear my bed room door open. I sighed knowing exactly who it was. I dried myself off and tossed the towel in the hamper with the rest of my dirty close. I put on my grey shorts and a small white t-shirt I combed through my hair and put it into a pony tail. I took a deep breath "why do you keep coming into my room when you're bored." I said as I opened up the door to find ...Ichigo? "I take it that I'm not the only one who does that then." He said leaning back on his hands. I could feel myself blush "it's not like I allow him to do it." He laughed as he rose to his feet.

"I didn't say you did." This was embarrassing "so who was it that you thought came into your room?" He looked at me with a small grin. There was no way I was going to tell him that I thought he was "Grimmjow?" I felt the blush on my face deepen. "Ahh so it was him." "Shut up!" I punched him in the arm but he only laughed harder. "So you two are getting along and better than I thought." I punched him again but harder. "Why are you here?" I asked so he would drop this topic, he grabbed my hands "I told you I'd be over today to keep you company remember." I stopped struggling to get free "oh yeah I forgot." There was a knock at my door and to my surprise it was Keigo.

"Noooo!" He yelled as he pulled me and Ichigo hands apart. "You can't have her I won't allow you." Keigo pulled me into his arms. "What's with that scream?" Renji said walking into my bed room with Rukia behind him. "Ichigo tried to make a move on my Faith." He said squeezing me tighter." I'd be careful throwing that phrase around." Uryū said coming in with Orihime and Tatsuki. Did the whole class show up to my house. I hope not I don't think I can fit anymore into my room.

"What's that supposed to mean." Keigo scowled at him. I tried to pull free but he really didn't want to let me go. Seeing that I was stuck Ichigo grabbed Keigo by the back of his collar and pulled him off me with one swift tug. "What are you all doing here?" I said ignoring keigo cries. "Well we knew you were bored of being in the house so we called each other up and decided to hangout here." Rukia said. I ran over to hug the smaller girl as tight as possible.

"Oh yeah Faith we want to introduce you to a few more people." Renji said pointing out the door with his thumb. They have people they want me to meet. Could they be more shinigami? I thought to myself as all of us made are way out of my room to the living room. I was the last of us to come down the stairs. I stood on the stairs glancing over the people that filled my living room I seen 3 that I didn't know, for some reason I knew that they were soul reapers. They looked to me and for an instant I felt myself hesitate, every muscle in my body tensed up.

What was this feeling? It couldn't be because they were shinigami could it. No I've been around Renji and Rukia and never had this feeling before I didn't know what it was and the very air felt strange yet vaguely familiar. One of them stood out more than the other 2, he was a tall man with long white hair flowing over the right side of his shoulder. The man looked thin and fragile like if I were to touch him the wrong way he would break, but for some reason I knew it was a façade. His green eyes locked with mine and I felt myself catch my breath. He gave a small smile and a pain shot through my head and my right eye started pulsing.

"Faith you okay?" I could hear Rukia but she sounded so far away. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I glanced over to see Ichigo. I shook my head "sorry about that felt a little dizzy that's all." I smiled at him and made my way down in to the living room. I turn my attention to the unknown guest "hi I'm Faith nice to meet you." I said as I tried to hide the pain that was coursing through my head. The white haired man walked up to me with his hand out stretched.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jūshirō Ukitake." He smiled at me and I reached out to take his hand. The moment they touched I was overwhelmed with a feeling that I could only describe as joy. I felt so confused "This is Tōshirō Hitsugaya" he pointed to the young looking blue haired boy. So he was the one Karin was talking about that didn't want her to tell Ichigo. He didn't look any older then Ichigos sister's but I knew not to judge by looks alone. He then pointed to a woman with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes and very large breast "this is Rangiku Matsumoto." She smiled and waved but I couldn't get past her breast, I had thought that Orihimes were huge but how is she able to stand up straight with those monsters.

Everyone started laughing glanced around wondering what I had missed. "What" I said "I'm use to reactions like that." Rangiku said, crap I smacked my head "I said that out loud didn't I." I tried to cover my face "and you already know Ikkaku Madarame." Jūshirō said "long time no see." Ikkaku said as he patted me on the back a little too hard. "It's been too long." I smiled at him then rubbed his head he swatted my hand away. "Hey cut that out!" He yelled "Baldy don't raise your voice to a woman!" Rangiku yelled "I'm not bald it's shaved!" I started laughing but stopped when it started to make my head hurt more. "But if you shave till there's no hair then you're bald." Renji said. Ikkaku glared at him "I'm not."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced over to see Ichigo tilt his head over to the direction of kitchen. I nodded and followed after him with Jūshirō and Hitsugaya right behind me. I wonder what they want to talk about with me. Once in the kitchen I sat on the counter with Ichigo right next to me. I watched as the young shinigami shoulders dropped he seemed extremely tired. "First I want to apologize for pulling you away from your friends." Jūshirō said giving a slight bow "there's no need for an apology." He stood up straighter and gave another smile. "But I would like to know why you and captain Hitsugaya have come to my home." There was a pause the 3 of them stared at me with looks of confusion.

"May ask of how you know that I'm a captain." The young shinigami asked I had almost forgotten that what Karin had told me was a secret and I wasn't supposed to let anyone know that I knew. "Um Karin had told me about you." He seemed to buy it I thought as I watched him sigh heavily. "We're here to check up on things and I wanted to meet you." Jūshirō said with a smile that never seems to leave his face "checking for what?" I asked Jūshirō had a confused look on his face as he stared at me then over to Ichigo. I glanced over to him as well but he kept his gaze to the floor "is there something I should know or should have known." "I can understand why Kurosaki hasn't informed you of anything that has been happening but due to certain circumstances his personal feelings will have to be ignored."

"For the pass 2 weeks or so there have been massive sightings of hollows in the nearby areas. And with new information we have found we believe your safety may or may not be in question. I let Ichigo fill you in on the rest." Jūshirō said. I found myself at a blank I knew about the hollows but I also was confused at how my safety would be in question. There'd be no way that I could end up in danger not with Harribel and the others watching over me and my friends out there risking their lives to keep everyone safe.

"There is one more thing. I would like it if you would keep this on you at all times even when you're just in the house." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small grey box. I looked at the box then back to him he held it out encouraging me to take it. I got off the counter and I accepted the box. I examined it but it seemed like a normal box. "The box isn't what's special its's in it." I opened it and seen a locket there was a mask carved on it, opening it I seen a small dark purple cube rotating inside. I couldn't help but stare at its beauty it was well crafted and eye catching.

"When you're in danger no matter who it is I want you to throw this into the hole and it will take care of the rest." "Jūshirō, what hole do I throw this in?" I pulled my gaze away from the jewelry to look up at him. "You'll know when you see it until then keep it with you at all times." I nodded "I promise." He patted my head and I felt joy wash over me again. I didn't know why but his hand felt familiar like that of a father. "Well it's about time I head out. It was nice seeing you, Faith." I smiled to him "thank you for this." I lifted the box he smiled and turn his back to me as he was about to leave he suddenly stopped to look at me then to my hand. Without knowing I had unconsciously grabbed the end of his hair.

I hesitated before letting his hair slip through my fingers. I could feel a sadness building up in my chest. "No worries I'll see you again." I nodded and watched him and Hitsugaya walk out of the kitchen. "Ichigo have I met him before?" I looked to him "I don't think so." He sounded unsure of himself. If I didn't know him then why did I not want him to go? "Why did it feel like I've heard those words before?" The pain in my head started throbbing. Suddenly Ichigo grabbed my head and pulled me into his chest. "Maybe your parents said the same to you when you were little." Could that have been the case could it be that Jūshirō reminded me of my father.

And that's when I felt a little disturbed, I couldn't remember my father. How could a man I've never met remind me of a man I can't remember?


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't really understand why I felt like this or why this damn pain wouldn't go away. Ichigo didn't let go, he and I didn't say a thing he just kept my head pressed to his chest. I let out a shaky breath and grabbed Ichigo's shirt. Suddenly I heard a gasp, pulling away from Ichigo I seen Keigo, the look on his face made me feel a bit embarrassed. "Kurosake how could you!" He cried "you defiled my Faith." "What! I was not!" I said my face grown scarlet. "We've been found out" Ichigo said wrapping both his arms around my shoulders. Keigo looked like he was going to cry "Damn you Ichigo!" Turning on his heels he took off running.

"Why'd you go and do that for?" I asked as he let go of me "he was annoying me." He looked away from me. "It's not like your dating him and it's not like he asked you out." I crossed my arms "so what." I said "all I'm saying is if he wants you he better say it and do something before your scooped up by someone he can't compete with." I looked at him confused who was going to scoop me up? He knew I wasn't one to care about dating and there really isn't anyone I'm interested in at the moment. I don't really find any of the guys I know that attractive just then I remembered what I seen last night. Grimmjow walking around shirtless smiling at me. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I shook my head and seen Ichigo staring down at me. "What?" I said, he sighed as he shook his head.

He patted me on the shoulder then headed into the basement, I watched him disappear down the stairs. I looked down at the box that held the locket, I wonder why Jūshirō believes a locket could save me if someone were to attack me. I slipped the box into my pocket and another thought crossed my mind. The way he felt so familiar was strange to me.

Walking into the living room I could see that Rangiku and Ikkaku were still here. Rakia looked up at me from the couch "so what's happened to Keigo this time? He ran upstairs crying" all I could do was shrug my shoulders. "I take it that your talk with the captains went okay." I nodded my head to her, Renji got up and stood next to me "Now that their done talking we can head to the basement." Said Renji directing people into the kitchen. The living room was big enough for all of us but the basement was specifically made for company, my company so that they and the arrancar of the house wouldn't bump into each other often.

As I watched everyone head toward the basement I wondered what I was going to feed them. I opened up the fridge and looked for something to feed the people that came to hang out with me. I knew for a fact I wasn't going to make anything by hand. I grabbed two bags of pizza rolls a bag of nuggets from the freezer and shut the door. I popped them into the oven and grabbed three bags of chips from the cabinet. I heard the sound of foot steps behind me I turned around to see Orihime and Tatsuki coming in from the basement. "Do you need any help Faith?" They both asked me "could you guys help me bring these down. Oh can one of you grab the box of can soda from the pantry over there." I pointed to the pantry door.

I took out the nuggets and the pizza rolls from the oven and dumped them on to a serving tray. I took the tray and Tatsuki and Orihime grabbed the sodas and chips "Thanks." I said to them as we headed into the basement. Everyone was watching a movie that someone brought over, I placed everything onto the coffee table and got out of the way before I was knocked over. I sat next to Ichigo and got sucked into the movie with everyone else.

"Faith do you have any popcorn?" Ikkaku asked me "Yea, I'll go pop some." I rose from my seat and found myself being pulled back down on to the couch. "Why not go do it yourself." Ichigo said "I have no problem doing it." I said as I pulled my arm away from him. "No need I already did." I heard someone behind us say. It was Keigo coming down the stairs with a giant bowl of popcorn. He handed the bowl to Ikkaku and Rangiku took the bowl away from him and sat it in her lap. He glared at her but she paid him no mind and continued to watch the movie. Keigo looked to Ichigo then to me before he sat on my left side pinning me in between them.

When the 2nd movie was over it was almost dinner time. I rose from my seat and headed to the kitchen. "Faith where ya going?" Keigo asked." To the kitchen." I answered him "are you going to make something?" "Heck no I'm ordering pizza." I went upstairs and found the pizza deliver menu and ordered 5 boxes of pizza hopping that would be enough. When I was sure that they hand the address I hung up and headed to my bedroom to get my wallet.

Standing in the center of my room I glanced around trying to remember where I had placed the darn thing. I checked my school bag but it wasn't there, I sat in my chair and started rummaging through my draws. When I opened the last one I found it sitting next to my blue journal. I brushed the tip of my fingers against the book before picking it up. I stared down at the book that was clenched in my hands and wondered why if felt like I haven't held this book in so long. And that's when it dawned on me, I haven't had a dream in the past few nights.

I didn't know whether this was a good or bad thing, I felt like I couldn't remember any of my dreams like someone scrubbed them from my head. I could feel the pain from earlier start back up again as I stared down at the journal. I could see black dots in my vision growing bigger till suddenly there was a knock at the door, looking up I seen Rukia in my doorway. "The delivery man is here." Her words died off into a whisper. The look on her face was weird I couldn't tell whether it was fear or concern. "What's wrong?" I asked her, she shook her head "nothing, the guys are getting hungry that's all." Putting my book back I grabbed my wallet off the dresser and followed Rukia down downstairs.

Once I paid for the pizza we headed back to the group. Orihime had handed out plates while I was making sure everyone got a fair amount of slices. We all ended up watching a movie Rangiku picked out that seemed to be a little more mature then the guys could handle. After an hour and 30 minutes of awkwardness it was getting late and I was getting worried. For the whole day I didn't see any of them, Nelliel, Harribel, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. None of them were home and they didn't even call me to let me know they were going to be gone. I found myself staring at the doors that separated this room from Grimmjows.

"Well its getting late, I should be heading out." I turn my head and seen Rangiku standing up "you're leaving so soon." I said as I rose to my feet. "Yeah, stuff I got to take care of." Tatsuki got up from her chair "yeah, I need to head out too I have a match in the morning." She yawned. Uryū, Renji and Keigo stood up as well. "It was nice meeting you." Rangiku smiled at me "Let's go baldy." She placed her foot on Ikkakus back. He jumped up "I'm not bald!" "You keep on telling yourself that." She headed up the stairs with Ikkaku right behind her.

Keigo looked to Ichigo, who didn't seem to show signs of getting up. "Aren't you leaving too?" He asked him. "Nah, I'm don't feel like it. I'm just going to stay the night." Keigos jaw dropped "you can't just do what you want." Ichigo looked to me "Faith do you mind?" I shook my head "I don't mind." "Then I'll stay too." He said but Tatsuki grabbed the back of his shirt. "Oh no you don't." "But Ichigos staying." Rukai stood up "so am I and Orihime." "Well then it should be fine for me to stay then." Keigo responded. "Sorry Keigo we got permission to stay the night." Orihime said watching Keigo being dragged upstairs in to the kitchen.

I went to the living room to see them off. Keigo and Tatsuki stood outside my front door for a moment before she left him by himself. He turned to me and waved me over, it was a little chilly outside as I went over to him with my arms wrapped around me. "What's up?" He took a deep breath "Faithwillyougooutwithmetomorrow!" He said it so fast that his words blended together and I didn't understand what he asked of me. "Huh? Can you say that one more time, but slower?" "If you're not doing anything tomorrow I was wondering if you would hang out with me - just the two of us that is." He kept his eyes to the ground.

Was keigo asking me out on a date? Nah, he might of just want to hangout. I stood there watching him, he glanced up and blushed a bit. "I can't Sunday" he slumped over "oh I-I. Understand." He turned his back to me. It wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with him tomorrow it was just that I had a lot of work to catch up on for school." maybe we can hangout another day, like maybe Wednesday or something." He turned around and a giant smile spread across his face. "Wednesday it is, you won't regret it, it'll be the best date ever!" He shouted as he headed home. A date... did I just say yes to a date? I went back into the house to clean but found Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo already finishing up, so all that was left was to lock up the house.

We all sat in the living room with the TV on, but none of us really paid attention to what was playing. "So what did Keigo want?" Rukia asked eating popcorn "he asked me to hang out with him." they all stared at me "and what did you say" Orihime was the one to respond. "I told him sure, we're going out this Wednesday." The 3 of them stared at me like I grew a 2nd head. "What?" "Do you even like him that way?" Rukia asked. I didn't know how to answer her, I like him, but I guess I didn't think clearly about what this date would mean to him. "If you have to think that long about it then you don't like him that way." Ichigo said taking the bowl from Rukia." To be honest I think you're crazy for accepting, do you know how much danger he's going to be in when a certain someone finds out about this date."

"Were just hanging out and Why would he be in danger?" I asked. He sighed before stuffing more popcorn into his mouth. How would he be in danger? Is it because I lived with over protective arrancar. Would they all have a problem with me going on dates? Nah they wouldn't mind one bit the only person who'd cause me problems would be Grimmjow. He would probably tease me and say something like they were weak and such, like he says about most humans.

"Faith" I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on Rukia. "So what did Jūshirō want to talk to you about?" I was glade the topic was changed. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out the small box. "He gave me this locket." I opened it up and showed the two of them. "Ooh pretty." "He told me that it'll protect me from anyone who tries to hurt me." Rukia looked to Ichigo. "He also told me about hollows attacking the town." I added watching the expression on her face fade into worry. "He did?" I nodded "he basically said that I should know what's going on." "He didn't say you had to know everything." Ichigo responded. Why was he so against me knowing what was happening. A small pain ran through my head. "Whatever, I know enough now."

"I don't see the harm in faith knowing." Orihime said "I do, she isn't a fighter like we are." He rose his voice as he stood up. I was upset, why was he so damn stubborn? "Well if you didn't want me to get involved then you shouldn't have gotten me INVOLVED!" I yelled as I slapped the bowl of popcorn out of his hands. "I didn't want to get you involved, but I apparently had NO say in the matter!" I felt myself getting even more upset, never in all the time that I've known him did I want to punch him so bad. "Enough! Both of you!" Rukia yelled standing in between us with her hands pushed against our chest. The pain in my right eye grew intense to the point it started watering. "I will not have the both of you fighting." Rukia removed her hands from our chests. "I know I'm not a fighter Ichigo, but why am I not allowed to know what's going on out there. Why do I have to be in the dark about what's happening. Not know drives me crazy and knowing that people I care for are out there fight makes it almost unbearable."

He looked down at me and spoke softly. "I just don't want to drag you into more of this world then need be." He sighed and threw a glanced over to Orihime "I don't want to put another person in harm's way. It's just I want to protect my friends from this life." I placed my head on his arm. I felt the anger I was holding on to dissipating, why he couldn't just tell me this. "We all know you do. But sometimes not knowing can be almost as dangers." He sighed and placed his hand onto his forehead. He still didn't seem to want to tell me "you telling me would be a lot safer than me going out there to find out on my own. And you and I both know I'm overly curious." "Fine, but swear to me you won't put yourself in harm's way." I agreed with a nod.

Rukia and Orihime had relaxed and went back to sitting on the sofa as Ichigo was begging to tell me everything that I already knew and hopefully a bit more. "As you we're told hollows have been appearing more often the usual." I nodded "however the hollows that have been appearing are somehow stronger and different than normal ones I would say." Not really knowing much about hollows, I couldn't really ask any question as to how they were different. "Ichigo before you go on I think I should tell her more about hollows." He thought for a moment before he spoke. "I guess that would help after all Urahara didn't really give her good details about them."

"First tell me what you know about them." Rukia asked me. I thought for a moment, I remember seeing Urahara draw me a diagram when he was telling me of soul reapers and ghost. "I know humans that die and don't pass on turn into hollows and that hollows get stronger the more human souls they eat." She nodded "yes that is how hollows and menos are created." The look on my face must have been enough for Rukia to know I was not familiar with the word menos. "Most hollows are twisted souls and others are called menos. Both still eat souls however there comes a time when human souls can't sustain menos any farther and so they turn on each other. In the chaos they form a Gillian." I remembered that one that was the name of the picture Urahara had drawn for me. It looked like a giant black umbrella with feet, well that's what he drew.

"I know of that one, Urahara told me that one." "After a Gillian has, well I would say- met the right condition they turn into Adjuchas. They are smaller but stronger and each look different." I was beginning to see the pattern "so when they meet the right conditions they evolve in to something stronger too?" They nodded to me "yes." But there was one thing I wanted to know. "So they keep eating others to get stronger, but how long does it take and how much do they have to eat? And what do they do when they get to their last form?" They were silent for a moment too long. "I don't really know the answer to those questions, you would have to ask Nelliel and the others." She respond.

"Okay. So now that I know more about hollows, how are the ones that appear now different then the usual?" I looked over to Ichigo. "Some of them are changing faster than they should, turning into Gillian and a few have been seen changing into Adjuchas. It doesn't happen frequently but it's still happening faster than it's supposed to. And on top of all that there's reports of an Arrancar leading them, controlling them." So this was the problem they were facing, this was what they were talking about in Ichigo house. Suddenly a question slipped out of my mouth. "Who is he looking for?" The three of them look to me I could tell questions were on their way. "How do you know that the arrancar is a male and looking for someone?" Ichigo asked, I didn't want to tell him how I knew but he was telling me everything he knew.

"I was just assuming these things and I guess I was right." I lied, I couldn't rat out Karin I figured she'll tell him when the time comes. They remained silent for a few more seconds till Rukia spoke first. "Well your right, it seems as if he is looking for someone but unfortunately we have no idea who." I was replaying what Karin had told me days ago in my head, about a man looking for a boy and a little girl. A man that had reminded her of me, could he be looking for the boy Karin met that day? "Has anyone seen him? Do they know what he looks like? "I asked trying not to sound too anxious." I don't know what he looks like but a report from Lt. Izuru had stated that the Arrancar had short blond hair with a few purple streaks." So this guy wasn't the one Karin had seen. "Also he was wearing an eye patch over his right eye and his left eye was an amber color."

I brought my gaze to the floor while I ran through what I had just been told. Could those two be working together to find that boy? Or were they in a race to get to him first? Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Rukia staring at me, but I didn't mind I was too busy sorting through the new questions that claimed my attention. "Well its getting late and I believe we've told you enough." Ichigo got up from the floor and I rose as well. I looked to the floor and noticed that there was still popcorn lying about. "I'll clean this up, you guys can head up to my room." I said walking to the kitchen for a broom and dust pan.

Once the popcorn was cleaned up I headed to my bed room. I stopped outside my door and looked down the hall, it was dark and none of them were in their rooms. Where could they have all gone to? I wished they told me, but wishing was all that was going to happen. I opened the door and seen the girls were already changed sitting on the bed and Ichigo was pulling blankets and pillows from my closet. I walked in, closing the door behind me I climbed on to the bed. Even though my bed wasn't very big, it was big enough to fit the 3 of us since me and Rukia weren't that big. Ichigo turned off the light before lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. The four of us drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I started tossing and turning it was getting hard to stay asleep the bed under me started feeling rough as if I was sleeping on a wooden floor. A bright light shined in my face waking me up from what little sleep I was getting. "Faith, come the day has much to offer." a voice said, it was a voice of a man. It sounded familiar like I heard his voice before, like I've heard this voice all my life. I didn't want to get up so I laid there with my eyes closed tight. "Come now, don't tell me I have to spend the day alone." I felt a small sting of sadness, but it made me a bit happy to know he wanted my company. I sighed as I opened my eyes, the light was coming from the open doors in front of me. A man stood there surrounded by the bright light of the sun, I could barely see his face. I rose off the wooden floor I was sleeping on not taking my eyes off him. Once on my feet he motioned for me to follow him as he walked out of sight, without hesitation I followed after the stranger.

Gazing at my surrounding I seen a small garden that didn't seem to have a single blooming flower. However I felt happiness welled up inside me at the thought of them finally growing and I was the reason they we're alive. I turn my gaze back to the man that I was following, I sped up my pace to keep the distance between us only at an arm's length. We made our way out of the house into what I would guess a street. We walked for a while without seeing anyone, but I didn't mind I felt happy it was just the two of us I moved a little closer to him. A group of people wearing black past us bowing to him and giving me strange looks, I kept my head down as they past us not wanting them to find more reason to not like me.

"Don't lower your head, stand proud for you are a warrior that not just anyone can match. And after today's test you'll be a part of something." Glancing up at the back of the man walking before me a smile grew on my face at the thought as I watched his white hair sway side to side. I stretched my hand forward to tried and grabbed on to the back of his white jacket. However he started walking faster moving farther away from me, I quickened my pace but he was getting farther and farther away from me. Before I knew it I broke off into a run, trying to close the distance, but no matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch up. My legs buckled and I stumbled before I hit the ground. I wanted to get back up but I was exhausted my body laid there as the white haired man slipped from view. "Come back." I cried tears streaming down my face I felt so alone I wanted him to come back for me.

"I'm sorry" I heard someone say from behind me, quickly turning my head I seen a man. He looked fairly young and quite tall, he had long bangs with a white ribbon tied around a long part of hair that reached down over his right shoulder. Other than that part of hair the rest was short, his hair was golden with purple ends. He was quite handsome but there was one thing about him that grabbed my attention, he had almost two different color eyes. His left was amber while his right was half amber and half purple, it looked like the amber was consuming the purple in his eye. He lifted his hand to touch his right eye "it doesn't hurt." He said to me in a low voice.

"I am so sorry." He said dropping his hand back down to his side. "W-why are you sorry?" I whipped the tears from my eyes as I sat up to look at him. A somber look grew on his face "I know how much this memory means to you." I was at a lost what did he mean by memory? "I don't understand." I said to him but he ignored my words "I know that it's very important to you, and it pains me to have to go through with this but I have to remove it." I felt a cold sweat go down my spine, I tried to get up but my body didn't move I couldn't even yell. What was he going to do to me? "I wish I could leave this memory be, but it holds something that I promised you that you would never remember." He started moving towards me and that's when I seen everything behind him starting to peel away like it was being sucked into a black hole. "This one won't hurt as much as the ones before and the ones to follow shall grant no pain." Pain and what does he mean by before and after? What was he doing to me? He knelt down beside me "I'll keep you safe, I'll keep them away as you dream your sweet dream." He held my face in between his hands and started whispering I'm sorry over and over again. "I do this for your safety Nyuushin." He taps his forehead on mine and everything went white but I could hear him whisper. "Slumber and the next time your awake will be the last time you wake."


	10. Chapter 10

I could hear a slow soft thumping it sounded nice. I could feel something warm wrapped around my shoulders and the slow rise and fall of my head. Slowly opening my eyes I seen that I was laying on Ichigos chest, I blinked a few time thinking I was still a sleep. As I quickly sat up knocking his arm to the floor, a sharp pain ran through my head. I winced at the pain closing my eyes and rubbing my temples after a few minutes the pain stopped, opening my eyes I was facing the floor. How did I end up sleeping like this? I thought to myself as I rose from the floor. I looked over to the bed and seen both girls still fast asleep, not wanting to wake them I left the room.

Coming down stairs I heard something slam close. Could they be home? I jumped down the last two steps and rushed to the kitchen, I suddenly slid to a stop when I heard talking. "Telling you does nothing, the only thing that I want is her." Was that Grimmjow what was he talking about? "I believe you and I do not doubt you for a second. I just think its sweet how worked up you get over her." I knew that voice well it was Nelliel. "Shut up." Were they talking about a girl, I couldn't believe it he has a girl he likes. I wonder who it is, could it have been that person that texted him that time. Suddenly I started shaking my head, I didn't want to be a busy body and besides who cares. I walked into the kitchen and seen them at the island drinking what I guess to be coffee.

"Morning Faith." Nel said beaming a smile at me. "Morning" I said to the two but it seemed like Grimmjow was ignoring me. He rose from his seat grabbed his cup and headed into the basement. What was his problem? He could have at least say hi. I sat down at the island and crossed my arms "Don't worry about him, he's just a little cranky from yesterday and" "and what?" I said wondering why she stopped there. The expression on her face looked like she knew what she wanted to say but was holding her tongue. "Well it's not my business to tell, if you want to know ask him." She smirked I opened my mouth to ask why when I was cut off. "Morning Nelliel." Orihime and Rukia already changed came walking into the kitchen. "Hi" she smiled at them.

The girls sat to the right of me "so how was the little get together?" Orihime was the one to answer her. "It was nice we had a fun time. Thanks for letting us stay the night." She didn't sound like her usual up beat self. "Thanks for keeping Faith company while we were away." I got up from my seat and walked over to the fridge. "I'll make some breakfast" I reached into the fridge to pull a carton of eggs and a pack of turkey bacon when I noticed a bruise on my arm. How in the world did I get this, I poked at it but it didn't seem to hurt. "Here" Nel said pulling two pans out for me and then a bowl, I take my attention away from the mark I grabbed the food. Maybe I got it last night I thought as I cracked the eggs and poured them into the bowl, they could know how. I glanced up from the bowl to see Rukia staring at me, but when we made eye contact she dropped her gaze. That was weird, I glanced over to Orihime but she kept her head down, this was so not like them.

"Hey do you guys know how I ended up sleeping on the floor?" I asked getting a spatula from the drawer. I thought it would be a funny story but the looks they gave made me reconsider. "What happened?" Nel asked looking from me to them. Rukia hesitated before speaking "In the middle of the night you started sobbing then your sobbing turned to crying. We tried to wake you but we couldn't and when you stopped crying you began yelling and thrashing about." Could that have been the reason for the bruise on my arm, but I couldn't remember any of this. "What did she say?" They looked to each other " you were saying stuff like I won't forgive you, but we could of miss heard you."

"Ichigo did however managed to calm you down. He held you till you were silent and sound asleep, however when he moved away from you the actions repeated themselves so he had you sleep next to him for the remainder of the night." Rukia said. I stood there quietly as I tried to remember the dream I had last night. I closed my eyes tight trying to remember what could have had me act out that way but the only thing I could remember was a reddish orange or maybe amber oval. A surge of pain like a headache ran through my head. "Faith!" All 3 girls yelled pulling away from my thoughts I opened my eyes to look at them. Nel came up to me and quickly placing a cloth under my nose "your nose is bleeding." I pulled at the cloth that she held to my nose with my free hand and seen spots of blood on it along with my shirt. I sat the bowl down on the counter, Nel lead me to the table and I sat there pressing the rag up against my nose.

"What's going on?" I turn my head to the hall and seen Ichigo walking in yawning, scratching his head he looked extremely tired. "Faith had a nose bleed." His relaxed expression changed "her nose was bleeding again." Nelliel looked over to him "this happened last night as well?" He nodded to her as he came over to me. As he lifted my chin up I moved the rag away and that's when I noticed a mark peeking out from the collar of his shirt. "I take it that you never seen this happen before." Nellie shook her head I push his hand away "it's just a nose bleed guys, I'm okay no need to freak out." I rose from the chair, could I have hurt him in my sleep I thought "see it stopped. I'll go and clean up then make us some breakfast." I walked out of the room and headed for my bedroom.

As I got to the top of the stairs I felt tired and dizzy. Maybe it was because of the nose bleeds I thought since I couldn't think of any other reason for it. Walking into the room I looked around my room for evidence of what happened but everything looked fine I yawned dragging myself over to my bed to sit down. Why was I tired I didn't feel tired at all when I was down stairs. I laid across my bed with my feet hanging off. I guess I didn't get a good night's sleep after all from what they told me, my mind went to the bruise on Ichigo. Did I really hurt Ichigo and if I did, did I also do the same to Rukia and Orihime? Maybe that's why they acted weird. My eyes felt heavy I moaned I can't fall asleep I need to change my shirt then go make breakfast. Even though my mind protested my body was wining I found myself falling fast asleep. But before I closed my eyes I could hear someone whispering "Awaken"

-Xxxxxxxxxx-

I stared at the three people in front of me wondering what they had seen last night. "Now tell me." I said to them not needing to say more than that for them to know what I ask for. Orihime didn't seem like she was comfortable with the topic I wanted to discuss. "Rukia, Ichigo." I said letting my annoyance and worry slip through. "It happened just as I said." Rukia said keeping her eyes on her hands. "What else happened? The looks on your faces tells me that you know something so don't tell me otherwise." Rukia clenched her fist around each other then looked up at me, she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when her cell phone rang. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked out of the kitchen. Orihime had lowered her head to me to excuse herself then walked out of the room. I turned my gaze to Ichigo who for some reason looked exhausted. "Ichigo tell me." He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. "What we felt."

"Felt?" I wasn't understanding what he meant, "What do you mean?" He looked to the hall then back to me "at first I would of just ignored it, past it off as I do with some of my friends." I still didn't understand what he was getting at. He seen the confused look on my face. "Last night Faith let loose an abundance amount of Reiatsu." Even with his answer I was even more confused. "All living beings have some amount of spiritual power." He shook his head "not like this." "How much more are we talking about?" "Enough to draw in the attention of hollows." How was that possible Faith isn't like us she shouldn't have that amount of power she's human. "Did she?" I asked him but he shook his head. "At first I thought it could of been from the effects of me being around her, but" he grew silent "but what?" I asked "how long have we been friends?" He said mostly to himself, what kind of question was that "what!?" He shook his head "nothing forget it." Why would he even ask a question like that, could there be something he's not saying? "I don't know how she's come to possess such a large amount of it but I think I might know someone that may know more." He rose from the chair "I'll call you when I find out more." He walked out of the kitchen. What was going on all I wanted to know was what happened last night and it seems as if none of them will explain properly.

I walk out into the living room and see the 3 getting ready to leave. "Are you two going as well?" "Yes, thank you for letting us stay the night." Rukia said as she walked out of the door. Orihime nodded then quickly followed after her. What was that look, it looked like she was ...scared. As Ichigo was about to leave I grabbed on to his arm. "Ichigo, what the hell was that?" He looked down at me confused. "What?" "What the hell was with that look Orihime had? It looked like she couldn't wait to get out of here." He tried to pull his arm free but I wasn't going to let go. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" I raised my voice. He broke free from my grip. "Like I said I'll tell you when I know more." He then turned his back to me and walked away. I slammed the door closed and huffed. What the hell, why won't they tell me.

I sat down stairs in the living room calming myself, I knew if I got any angrier I'd let my reitasu slip out and I didn't want that. An hour had past and Faith still hadn't come back down. Maybe she's doing her homework she did have a lot of it after all. I cleaned up the supposed to be breakfast then I made me a quick snake and went back into the living room and found something to watch while I ate I loved how there was always something to watch. However I found my mind going back to yesterday, we spent the whole day searching for Starrk while Harribell looked for a way on to the last floor. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were at each other's throat the entire time and it really got on my nerves. I was glade those two had sent me and Grimm back to the house, it wasn't like I didn't trust Ichi and the others, it was just that I wanted us to watch over her. But with an unknown event that they witnessed and refused to talk about it has made me grow a little agitated with the 3. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the arm of the couch thinking and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I woke to the sound of loud booming and seen that the TV was playing a movie with people shooting at each other. I stretched as I got to my feet, I must have been asleep for a couple of hours. I should go check on Faith "so what was that about." I turn my head and see Grimmjow coming into view from the hall way not a single light on. "Maybe if you were up here you'd know." He shrugged "Maybe." I sighed "faith had a nightmare and apparently something else happened but those three won't tell me a thing." He moved closer to the stairs "what did they tell you?" "They only said she was yelling and thrashing around. Also Ichigo said that Faith had released a large amount of spiritual presser." He didn't seem confused as I was when I heard it, he seem surprised more than anything.

"Was he sure it was coming from her?" I nodded "he said it was different and then he went to go gather some information." I yawned He crossed his arm and let out a deep breath "that seems to be the thing now a days, no one seems to know what's going on these days." I nodded in agreement "yeah" "is she upstairs?" I looked up the stairs "yeah, she went to change her close but that was hours ago and I fell asleep so I have no idea if she up or not" "Want me to go wake her up?" He said grinning "No, I can do it myself." I laughed "you know pranking her isn't going to get you on her good side." I said as I started climbing the stairs, he chuckled "as long as I'm on her mind that's all that matters."

Shaking my head I made my way to her bedroom "Faith." I knocked, I waited a minute before I knocked again. "Faith, I'm coming in." Opening the door slowly I seen her laying across her bed still in the close from earlier with her feet dangling over the edge. "Don't you think you slept enough lazy bones?" I tugged her foot, but she didn't respond. I looked over to her dresser and seen her homework still in a pile. "Faith are you ignoring me for not telling you we weren't going to be home yesterday." I grabbed her foot and shook it and yet she did not respond. "Faith don't make me get Grimmjow to dunk you again." I climbed onto the bed and started to tickle her, but she still was motionless. "Faith...faith? Hey." I shook her gently "Faith, Faith!" My gentle shaking became frantic. "Faith wake up. Grimmjow!" I yelled, if this was a joke it was so not funny.

"Nel?!" I turn my head to face Grimmjow who was standing at the door. "She's not waking up no matter how much I shake her." I could hear the panic in my voice so I knew he could hear it too. He rushed over to us and turned Faith over on to her back. He placed his ear on her chest "her hearts still going." He held her face in his hands and gently slapped her but nothing happened. He pulled her onto his lap and shook her "Nelliel what the fuck happened!" The look on his face was beyond pissed and worry. I shook my head "I came up here and seen her like this I thought she was sleeping." What the hell, she was fine earlier what could have happened, dear god what could have happened. I stare at faith I could feel tears falling down my face and that's when Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime's face's popped into my mind.

"I may not know what's happening but I'm going to find who does." Grimmjow looks to me "Ichigo" I nodded as I slowly rose from the bed. "Stay with her." I pointed to her. He opened his mouth to shout but I cut him off "I know but just stay with her." I said as I was leaving the room. I wasn't going to let him loose on Ichigo, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him off easy. He was going to tell everything even if I had to beat it out of him.

After we left Faiths house me and Rukia walked Orihime home, for the whole walk none of us spoke a word, I didn't know if they kept quite because they were scared of what they found or they didn't know how to discuss it which was how I was feeling. When Orihime was home safely, Rukia told me she had some where she needed to be. I wanted to talk at least with her about it but she refused to admit that she seen anything. For an hour I had wondered around town not knowing what to do about the image floating in my head I figured that talking to Uhrahara would help after all he knew almost everything and beside I needed information to give to Nel or she was going to rain hell down on me.

I went straight to Uhrahara's shop, when I arrived I walked right on in "hey Uhrahara." I said as I slid the door open. I stepped and was about to remove my shoes when Ururu had appeared from one of the other rooms with a broom. "Ichigo, hello." "What are you doing here?" I heard someone say from behind me." I glance back to see Jinta coming in to the store with his bat. "Hey Ururu, is Uhrahara busy I need to talk with him." I said ignoring the red head. "Don't tell him any-" "No, he left." I watched jinta hit Ururu on the crown of her head "why can't I" she said with little tears in the corner of her eyes. "We don't need to tell this idiot anything." He grunted and walked out of the hall way into the room she had just came out from. "How long has he been gone?" She thought to herself, bringing the handle of the broom to her chin. "I'd say an hour or so." "Did he say how long he be gone for?" She shook her head, I sighed he had to pick today to go off and walk the town. "Did he say where he was going?" She shook her head once more "no, someone that looked like Mr. Starrk just showed up and Mr. Uhrahara just left with him." I raised my eyebrow "someone that looked like Starrk?" Ururu nodded "yes, he looked like him, but he acted different and the atmosphere around him was quite different as well."

I had thought about what she said but couldn't really concern myself with it, not when my mind was already crammed with other thoughts. "Well tell him I stopped by." I waved to the girl and headed out the door. "Ichigo" I turned to see Ururu coming up to me "be careful out there Ichigo." I tilted my head to the side could she be worried about the hollows. "Be careful of what? The hollows" she shook her head "no, not the hollows, the Anhelo's" "The what?" I walked a little closer to her "they're far more fearsome then any hollow. Each act they make is never a wasteful one." She clenched the broom tightly, not breaking eye contact. "they're the apex predator, when they don't eat they kill, what they don't kill they mark as theirs and they're nearly impossible to kill." Just as I was about to ask more a bat came crashing down over her head. "Oww" she held her head in her hands "don't run your mouth to him, idiot." Jinta glared at me. "I just want him to be safe." Ururu said looking up to the annoyed red haired boy. He grabbed her by the arm "if he gets hurt that's his own problem." She looked from him to me. I sighed as I watched him drag Ururu by the arm " Ichigo whatever you do don't stare into their eyes." She yelled "shut up." He hit her again as he pulled her back into the shop.

With nothing to do and no one to discuss this with I headed home with the warning Ururu gave me stuck in my head. Maybe Dad might know something about these Anhelo's she warned me about. As I walked in to my house I braced myself for one of my old mans surprised attacks, but to my surprise he was helping Yuzu cook. "Ah, Ichigo welcome back, so how's your girlfriend doing?" I hung up my jacket "She's fine- She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled " you sure?" He whipped his hands with a towel. "She's not." I took my shoes off "she's just a friend just like Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki." He shrugged his shoulders "my bad, it's just you two only know each other how long and your already this close." I looked at him, the two of us had been friends for a very long time how could dad not know that. "Dad how long have you known Faith?" I know it was a stupid question but I had to ask. "Hmm I'd say as long as you have given or take a month." He scratched his beard.

"So are you ever going to make a move?" He grinned at me. "Dad leave him alone." Yuzu said waving a spoon at him "but it's time for him to become a man." I through my shoe at the back of his head "what's that supposed to mean." I yelled, he picked up my shoe and pointed it at me. "Exactly as I said." "Cut out all the yelling! I'm trying to study!" Karin had yelled from upstairs. "Why is she so mean to me." He cried, I sighed and headed up the stairs suddenly I stopped and remembered what I wanted to ask him "dad" he looked up to me letting me know I had his attention. "What's an Anhelo?" He gave me a blank stare before giving me a stupid look. "Is that some kind of new slang kids are saying these days?" I shook my head "never mind." Of course he wouldn't know he may have been a soul reaper but he was still an idiot. I climb the stairs and headed to my room. Closing the door behind me I plopped on to my bed, rolling over I stared at the ceiling while I remembered last night. I press the palms of my hands on my eyes as I let out a deep breath.

I heard a knock on my door then it opened, removing my hands from my eyes I seen Karin walk in with the arrancar boy right behind her. I had almost forgotten about him staying here. He had said he would we would barely notice him and he was right. I felt a small burning in my shoulder "Ichigo, Yuzu needs you to pick up milk." I propped myself up on my arms "why not ask dad." "He left to do something and I'm studding, that's why she's asking you." I sighed and sat up. "Sure." I rubbed my hand across my face and let my hand drop onto my knee. As Karin was half way out the door she stopped to look at the boy, he was standing there staring at me. "Hope" she said, he walked up to me and placed a hand on my knee and frowned. I looked down at the boy, gazing into his amber eyes and found myself getting tired. "Ichigo" I looked up to see Yuzu walking in "I need you to go to the store for me." I nodded, I glanced back down to where the boy was but he was gone and so was Karin

I rose from the bed and headed down stair. Once my shoes and jacket were on I headed to the store. I used the walk to go through the image again, I knew what I seen was real but a piece of me doesn't want it to be. It feels like if it was real then everything else will disappear. I walked into the store and headed straight back to the freezers. As I opened the freezer door to pick up the milk I heard someone come into the store. I went to the front to pay when I seen Keigo reading some magazine. "Keigo." I said to him as he lifted his gaze from what he was reading. "Ichigo" he smiled putting one of the magazines back on the rack and walked over to me. I handed the man at the register a bill "what are you doing Ichigo." Keigo asked "nothing really just getting milk. What about you?" The man handed me my change and went to ring up the magazines Keigo had placed on the counter. "Nothing much." I nodded as I glanced down at the two he bought. We left the store instead of heading straight home we stopped at the park.

"So what did you guys talk about last night?" He asked leaning on the pull up bars. I leaned back on them with my head looking up to the sky. "Nothing much really, just eating popcorn and watching a movie that's all." I could feel him looking at me "so nothing happened last night." After hearing his question my mind replayed what I saw; amber changing to purple, blood soaked hands, the desert filled with smoke, fangs, corpses, purple changing to amber. I felt myself being pushed I snapped away from my thoughts and looked to Keigo, who had a determined look on his face. "Nothing happened right?" He asked "of course nothing happened." I said, it was true nothing that he's worried about happened so I wasn't truly lying to him. He nodded his head as he walked away from me "last night I asked Faith out." I pretended to act surprised since I already knew. "Nice." "Were going out this Wednesday." "Tell me how it goes." He put his hands deep into his pockets and turns to look at me. "Do you think I have a shot?" I couldn't really tell him because I didn't know. "To be honest, you have a better shot then most guys and you have an equal chance with some." He nodded " yeah, I huh." I laughed "Faith doesn't have a type and she doesn't really care about dating. So her agreeing to one with you is a good thing for you." He smiled

We stood there and talked for a while, I wasn't worried about the milk since the weather was cold. We talked about where to go for a date and the rest on the usual, after a while the two of us headed our separate ways. When I got back to the house, I noticed that our dad wasn't back yet. I put the milk in the fridge and left the kitchen. Opening my door I seen Karin and Hope pulling on Kon each holding a leg and an arm. "Ichigo save me!" He yelled "what he do this time." I asked closing the door. "He was being rude to Hope." She said pulling a little harder. Sighing I grabbed the doll from the two and tossed him on the floor. "Now what do you two want?" I said shooing them off my bed. "Nothing." She said sitting on the floor leaning against my closet door. "Don't you have studding to do?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders "taking a break." I shook my head "in my room?" "Cause I feel like it." She grinned a little. Hope moved closer to Karin and started to pull on her arm "what's wrong." She said but he said nothing and kept pulling on her arm more frantically.

"What's up with him?" I asked "I don't know" maybe he had to pee I thought, but he didn't need her for that. "Ever since last night he's been edgy of late." He grabbed her arm and pointed to the door. "Okay, okay." She said as she got up. But as soon as she got to her feet I felt a huge amount of spiritual presser, I knew she felt it too because she froze and turned to me. Knowing it wasn't me she was actually looking at I quickly turned to look out of my window but it was too late. I heard glass breaking and found myself hitting the floor with something heavy pinning me down. I felt a hand grip tightly at my throat.

"Well, well isn't this disgustingly rare."


	11. Chapter 11

The hand that gripped at my throat tighten as I tried to lift my head. My head was slammed back down on the floor. I stared up and seen a man .The man that sat upon my chest was quite young, he had short golden hair with purple at its ends. He wore a black eye patch over his left eye and his right was a light purple. There was something about this man that frightened me.

He stared down at me with a coy smile "And here I thought I finally found her." The man said as he leant in closer to my face and inhaled. "But instead I find only her scraps." He ran his finger down the side of my neck. He narrowed his eyes at me "Where is she? Where did you get this?" He said in a low growl as he pulled on the collar of my shirt exposing my shoulder. He pressed his thumb down on my shoulder an inch above the collar bone. Suddenly I felt an intense burning, I yelled as I felt and heard the skin under his thumb begin to sizzle. He removed his thumb and loosen his grip on my throat "Where is she?" I shook my head I had no idea who he was talking about.

"Don't lie to me." He pressed his thumb in the same spot and I yelled in pain. "Ichigo!" I could hear Karin scream. "Run" I choked out he glanced over to Karin and Hope then back down to me. "I have no business with human... children." his words died off as his head jolted back up towards them. "Run" I shouted. Karin grabbed Hope by the arm and ran as fast as she could out the door. "So this is where you've been hiding." The man slammed my head on to the flooe again before he released me and walked out the door after them. "You won't get far. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME BROTHER!" I rolled over on to my side trying to get up and seen my left arm covered in blood and glass. "Kon" I said getting to me feet I looked down to see the stuffed animal just laying their motionless. I quickly notice the pill just a foot away from the doll. I picked it up and popped it in to my mouth as I ran after them.

"Ichigo." I heard Yuzu "go and hide!" Kon and I shouted to her, she ran upstairs as I ran outside. Surveying the block I quickly found Karin laying on the sidewalk. "Karin." Kon had come up from behind me "Ichigo...Hope." I looked around and seen the arrancar boy being dangled in the air by his throat gasping for air as the man smiled in bliss. "Go, I'll protect her." Kon said. I grabbed my zanpaktu from my back and lunged myself forward at the man. Readjusting my grip I swung my sword at the man's side, when it made contact he dropped the boy and slid off to the right. I watched as the guy slid to a stop then shrugged off the hit like it was nothing, he looked down at his clothing and noticed a long cut on his side. "Ha ha man you got some swing their boy." Who in the world was this guy? Suddenly he darted towards me I ready myself to block his hit but found myself already being knocked off to the side by a kick.

Quickly getting back to my feet I lunged myself at him again. I brought my sword down from over my head but he blocked it with just his arm. Not a single drop of blood or even a cut "You're going to have to try harder than that." He laughed pushing me back. He came at me with such speed that for a second I had lost track of him then suddenly he appeared behind me. I managed to dodge his next kick by the skin of my teeth, a giant hole appeared where I once stood if I had dodged that a second to late that attack would have done some serious damage. He lunged at me swinging his lethal claws at an unbelievable speed. Avoiding them was impossible, I though he was just swinging blindly but that wasn't the case. Each strike he landed was always to the same two spots, areas that caused me to slow down or flinch.

I would try and avoid a strike coming from my left but instantly get hit with one from the right, one I didn't even notice coming. I need to find an opening, this basterd has to have one. And there it was right in front of me, he switched off his speed to different hands. After id get hit from the right the same hand would be the one to come at me again but with a slower speed. All I had to do was time his next strike. As soon as I was hit I put my plain into action, I side stepped off to the left, now that I was out of his barrage of strikes it was time to counter. I planting my left foot as clenched zugetsu in my right hand as I spun using the momentum to enhance the blow to his back. I could feel the impact from my sword hitting the guy, he went flying forward into the road destroying it. When the smoke cleared he stood up and chuckled as he torn off his tattered white top. "You know something, you would have made a fantastic solder for my army. It's such a shame to have to kill you." He said as he disappeared. "If only she hadn't sunk her teeth into you"

I ready my sword waiting for him to strike me, I glanced around trying to find him. Where the hell was he? This fight had to end I could feel my body growing heavy I knew I couldn't keep this up. Suddenly he appeared to my right and I swung my sword but I only ended up cutting air. "Stop hiding." I shouted maybe if I provoke him he'll get sloppy. he appeared again and again I swiped but these actions only bared the same results. "Come out coward." "You dare call me a coward and accusing me of hiding? Just because your eyes are slow, don't you dare insult me?" I gripped my sword tighter, something in his voice made me uneased was he really moving around me that fast to the point he was invisible. Then in a split second he appeared right in front of me, I lifted zugetsu to strike him but he knocked my sword from my hands and then grabbed me by the throat. He lifted me from the ground as if I weighed nothing. I grabbed at his hand as he pressed his thumb harder against my throat. Shit, am I going to die. Damnit I can't go yet not... not like this. My vision started to get hazy and my lungs felt like they were burning. Damnit, damnit.

"Ichigo!" I could hear someone calling my name, was that my sister? Damnit I don't want her to see this. My hands dropped to my side my vision growing ever darker. All of a sudden I hit the ground, I started coughing and gasping for air. "Ichigo, are you alright?" I looked up and seen Nelliel kneeling by me one hand on my shoulder and the other pointing her sword at the one eyed man that was stepping out from the wall across from us. "What are you doing here?" I wheezed "I came to beat the crap out of you but I found someone beating me to it." She moved her hand from my shoulder and handed me back my sword. I took zugetsu and used it to help me get back to my feet. "So who's your friend here?" She asked clenching her sword in both hands. "I don't know." Finally on my feet I whipped the blood from my face.

"My, what an arrancar we have here, so feisty." He grinned to her. "Who are you?" She yelled "Does it matter." Nel didn't respond she only stared at him examining every inch of him. "Tell you what you two survive the next 3 minutes I'll tell you my name. How's that?" He took a step forward and Nel took a step in front of me. "I'll handle it from here, Ichigo." "You can't fight him alone." I said to her, it wasn't that I didn't believe in her abilities it was that I witnessed his power first hand. "You just got the shit knocked out of you, so it's my turn and besides I prefer it this way." I put my hand in her shoulder "I don't." She narrowed her eyes at me and the guy started laughing. "Two against one?" "So you prefer if it were a one on one as well." She said the man stopped laughing "No, I prefer if you had more people. Then this fight would be worth a damn, but even with more people you all would still lose." I tighten my grip on my sword as did Nellel.

"And why do you assume that?" She asked "None of you are equipped to handle my kind." Nel raised an eyebrow "and what makes you think we can't?" He pointed to her "you have no mark, no trace of another's presence in you spiritual power. You are free game." He ran his tong on the ends of his teeth showing how sharp his canines were. He looked to me as he put his hand down "and you, your just leftovers someone didn't feel like finishing. Which is a good thing, you could have been a problem if she did go through with the claiming." What was this guy talking about? "You know if my brother wasn't such a coward, one of you would have had a higher chance of escaping." I felt a chill go down my spine, something about him felt like it changed like before he was just playing with me, but know play time was over. "Ichigo." I nodded to Nel as I braced myself for combat once more.

He bounced on the balls of his heels then dashed at us. His body disappeared a foot away from us and immediately it felt like I had run full speed into a wall. My body was thrown through the air, I couldn't stop myself from spinning then unexpectedly something with the force of a train hit me. I felt 3 of my ribs break on contact and I went falling back down to the ground. The impact left a created and broke one if not more of my ribs. Shit what was this bastered made of. I used my sword to get back on my feet. I could see him and Nel going at it but his speed gave him an advantage. I had to fight I couldn't leave it just up to her. I flashed stepped to close the distance, Nel seen me coming and began throwing flurries of assaults leaving him on the defensive but leaving him wide open from above. Just as I was upon him ready to deal a blow to his head and shoulder a bright red orb appeared. Shit a cero, I'm too close can't get out of the way. The cero went off blasting me back into the crater, making it double in size. When I I opened my eyes from what felt like an hour, I'm still alive was what went through my head as I tried to get up but only to bring myself on my knees. What kind of blast was that it couldn't have been a cero, a cero at that rang could kill anyone. I lifted my head and suddenly something slammed into me knocking me back. Looking over I seen that the object that hit me was Nel herself trying to pick herself up.

Suddenly my head snapped up and I see the man pointing his hand at us. Shit not again "move" Nel shouted but we weren't fast enough he blew up the ground in front of us and we went flying off in opposite directions. My lungs filled with smoke from the blast and I started coughing. "Nel." I said but she didn't answer "Nel." I coughed when the smoked cleared I seen the bastered holding Nel in the air by her throat. I tried to get up but my body wasn't moving it was done for. Majority of my ribs were broken, my left shoulder was dislocated, and it felt like I might have broken my ankle. My body was not getting up again no matter how much I wanted it to.

"You'll make a fine soldier." He said as he grabbed her wrist and brought it to his lips. Why does he want soldiers? And that's when it hit me, he was the arrancar that was spotted leading an army of hollows. Nel struggled to free herself, she kicked him in the face pulling her wrist free but he still had her and wouldn't let her go. Then suddenly she stopped fighting to get free her body motionless her arms dropped to her side. Why wasn't she fighting back I thought but that's when I seen his left eye glow a bright purple. _Don't stare into their eyes_. I could hear Ururu's voice say in the back of my head. "Don't look him in the eye!" I shouted but my warning was far too late. He lifted her wrist to his lips once more ready to bite her.

Then unexpectedly he threw her and jumped backwards and just as he did a giant red beam split the street. The arrancar stood in the air his eye focused on the direction the light came from. "Sorry about that, but I'm in need of these two. So I can't have you take them out so early in the game you understand." I knew that voice, I turn my head and seen Urahara with Yoruichi right behind him. They stared at each other for a moment "well if you still feel up to it, you can come at me." Urahara smiled as he placed a hand on his hat. "And maybe if we're lucky we can draw the attention of a certain someone. Now wouldn't that be lovely." The man flinched at his words and a frown came across his face. "Fine" he turned his back to us "hold on we had a deal." He turned to look at nel, who tried to slowly rise to her feet. "Are you going back on your word?" "A worrier never does." He hissed at her. "Senshi Agilidad, remember it well because the next time you hear it will be the last time you draw breath." There was a loud sound almost like thunder and in a flash he was gone.

Yoruichi went over to help Nel and Urahara came over to me. "My, Ichigo you look terrible." I wanted to yell but I didn't even have the energy to glare at him. "Hmmmm I don't see any other way of getting you up with out hurting you." He went to grab my left arm "it's dislocated." I grunted stopping him before he caused more pain. He nodded and grabbed my right arm bring it around his shoulders. He placed his hand on my left side and I grunted in pain. "Broke, all of them broken on that side." "He surly did a number on you." He said but I only grunted. "Ichigo!" Urahara turn me around to see Kon running up to us carrying an unconscious Hope. "Where's Karin?" "She's okay, she's with Yuzu. They called your dad he should be on his way home." I nodded. I found myself staring at the arrancar in his arms. Then I remembered that guy Senshi called him brother. "They know each other." Urahara stared at me then the boy. Yoruichi came up to us with Nel limping right behind her. "Take him." Urahara said to her and she grabbed the child out of Kon's arms.

"Nelliel, id like it if you could come along to my shop with us there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you." He asked her but she refused. "I only came here to talk to Ichigo about something but since unforeseen things happened I've wasted too much time. I have to head back home to Faith." "Did something happen to her." I asked she looked to me "I should ask the same of you." She responded. "There's no need to worry about faith I'm sure she's fine now." Urahara said. "And how would you know that." She said but before he answered my cell phone rang. Kon patted his pockets before he found it in one of the front pockets. "Hello." He answered "yes she's here." He handed the phone to Nel. She was confused but accepted it.

"Hello, Grimmjow." She was silent for a minute before she released her breath that she might have not known she was holding. "And she's fine." She looked over to Urahara "my phone" she patted her pockets "I have no idea, I think I lost it while fighting. Not Ichigo. Some guy by the name Senshi. Not really he almost did. I'll call you back later I have someone I need to talk to about something. Call me if something happens." She hung up my phone and put it in her pocket "mind if I borrow this for later." I nodded. "Alright let's get you guys to the shop Orihimes already there." I turn my head to Kon "Stay with Yuzu and Karin till dad gets back." He nodded to us and ran home.

Not wasting time we arrived at Urahara's shop and like he said Orihime was there waiting for us in one of the rooms. She rose to her feet as Urahara and I walked in "Ichigo what happened." Urahara placed me on a futon that laid in the middle of the room. "He had a run in with a very spontaneous young lad." Urahara said as he popped my shoulder back in place. "Shit!" I grunted he could of been gentler I thought as I glared at him. "Spontaneous is the best you could come up with?" Nelliel said as she walked into the room behind Yoruichi, who held the sleeping arrancar boy. "Who's that?" Orihime said as she knelt down beside me placing her hands just above my chest. A glowing orange shield of light appeared over me, I could feel the wounds on my body began to heal. "This small child is the answer to all our wonders question." Urhahara said taking the boy from Yoruichi arms.

I looked to the boy as he was being placed across the room on another futon and questions started swirling through my head. I inhaled feeling pressure being taken of my chest. "And how is this child going to answer our questions and what questions are we even to ask him." Nel said finally sitting down. "You'll be amazed at the questions he'll be able to answer. Given the right motivation." He laughed, what in the world was going through this man's head. "Nelliel I'll heal your wounds once I'm done with his." Nel only replied with a small grunt.

Nearly all the pain was gone. The only thing that bothered me now was the tingling I was feeling in my shoulder. Orihime left myside and went to heal Nelliels wounds. "What the hell is that?" Yoruichi said leaning over me. She pointed to my shoulder. "It looks like someone melted the skin right off your shoulder." Urahara and Nel came over to inspect the mark on my shoulder. "It didn't seem to be healing. Did he do that to you?" Nel asked, feeling better I sat up and rubbed my fingers across the mark that was on my right shoulder.

It was a few degrees warmer then the skin around it. Yoruichi handed me a mirror, I didn't need it since I knew what the mark already looked like ,it was a bite mark. I took the mirror and angled it to see the mark. However it did not look like the mark I had seen, the skin on my shoulder were the mark was had been completely burnt. My mind recapped what had happened earlier when the guy Senshi had come crashing into my bed room. "It didn't look like that last night." Orihime said Nel looked over to her but she kept her eyes to the ground. "So I take it you seen him being marked then." Urahara said concealing half his face with his fan. Everyone in the room watched him as he walked over to the arrancar boy. "Are you saying that?" Nelliel's words came to a halt as she stared at me. I could tell she was putting two and two together.

"Explain." She took her eyes from me and stared down Urahara, the man with all the answers. "Hmm how should I explain this?" He said fanning himself. I opened my mouth and let one of the many questions I had slip out. "Was that man an Anhelos?" Urahara stopped moving and looked at me narrowing his eyes. A strange look came over his face but before I could give the expression a name it changed as quickly as it came. "And what do you know about Anhelos?" He snapped his fan closed. "Nothing really." He nodded "Yes that man was exactly as you said." "I could care less about him, I want to know what happened last night." Nel said.

"What happened that night was the same thing that almost happened to you tonight." "Hold on so you're telling me that Faiths not human she's an Anhelos. Whatever that is?" He didn't answer her "and you're saying she bite Ichigo to make him a soldier." I knew Nel didn't like where this conversation was going and neither did I. "No, she didn't bite Ichigo to make him a soldier. She bite him to replace what energy she lost. To be honest there's a 100% chance she doesn't even remember what happened." He said to her.

Nel sat on the floor pushing her hand through her hair "and you guys couldn't even tell me this. That Faith bite you, is that hard to say." I found myself speechless "I don't think that's what clammed them up." Urahara said. "They don't know how to tell you what they truly seen because they don't know what they seen." "And what you do?" She replied "that question is one you can ask him." He pointed to Hope who was seating up slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

We watched as Hope began to sit up, he stared at us for a few seconds before he realized he wasn't at my house. "Hello Hope or should I say Wasure Sombra it's nice to finally meet you." The child grew panicked fear filled his eyes but not a single word left his lips, Urahara smiled at him but the child did not. "I don't really want anything but answers. I swear." He said this reminded me of the night I first saw him he never said a word to me but he was somehow able to speak with Karin telepathically. "I'm not the only one with questions you see." Wasure looked to each of us before returning them to Urahara. "I'm sure everyone would like to hear the answers as well." Wasure took a deep breath. Urahara opened his fan covering his face once more.

"So who wants to know the secrets of the universe first?" Urahara glanced around the room "What's an anhelo?" Nelliel asked before I could, I knew that she wanted that answer before she was willing to listen to anything else. "Hollows." Wasure's voice did not match his appearance, in front of us was what looked like a 8 year old, but his voice was as deep as mine "You're going to have to elaborate." Yoruichi said "What is there to explain? You know everything there is to know about hollows so there should be no need for me to explain." His voice was emotion less "So your saying that anhelos are just another level of hollow." Orihime said "No." "But you said." "You could say e are the truest hollows however other hollows will never be able to be us." I could hear the irritation in his voice "I don't understand?" Orihime said and neither did I, how could they be a hollow but others couldn't be them. "What your saying is that their better than other hollows." Yoruichi said "No, but that is true as well." "Then what? Stop being cryptic and tell us." I said, he turned his gaze on me and his expression soften for a moment. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nel look from me to him.

"A human dies and has a 50% chance of becoming a hollow then it takes years upone years for it to eat enough to evolve. It struggles to keep itself from being bitten to become powerful. Then they remove their mask to become even stronger and then it stops." I didn't understand why he was telling us this, we already knew this. "What's the point in this? I already know how our evolution works." Nel was growing impatient. He looked to her "You were once human, and we were not." The room grew silent shock covering nearly everyone's face except for Urahara and Wasure. "Anhelos are the first hollows, the ones that were never human. We wore born monsters. The first monsters"

"But" Nellie shook her head as if she was trying to remove her doubts "show me your hollow hole. All hollows have them." Wasure sighed before taking off the shirt that my sister must have given him, he stood up showing us that he had no hole on his body only a giant scar horizontally across his stomach and back. "We do not have holes, because we do not lack anything. We only crave more of what we already have." "You could be lying to us." "I never lie, what would I gain from it. Besides I have no reason to." He snapped at her as she slumped over. He reached above his head and touched the single horn on his right side that suddenly materialized. "However we do still have to remove our mask." Nel looked up from the floor. "There's no mask not even a fragment of one." She whispered and we all knew why.

Suddenly Nel started screaming clenching her head. I along with Orihime and Yoruichi rushed to her side. Orihime began to heal her but she could do nothing to stop whatever pain she was feeling. Nel soon collapsed onto the floor breathing heavily blood coming out of her nose. Wasure put his shirt back on and sat back on the floor next to Urahara. "So that is why you asked about us." Siting her up I could tell she barely had enough energy to do that. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leaned on to me to keep herself up.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted "I wanted to know something and seeing how she is I knew she wasn't going to tell me so I looked for the answers myself." "You read her mind" Yoruichi said in a low voice mostly to herself. "He has the ability to not only read minds but change them and implants memories as well. He can also project them into other people's minds." Urahara said snapping his fan shut as he stared to me and Orihime. "You seem to be a little too well informed." Wasure glared at him half of his right eye glowed a light purple. "So" Orihimes voice rose "you were in Faiths head last night and you're the reason why we saw what we did and the reason she bite Ichigo." Complete shock was what I seen as I stared at him.

"You seen her memories!?" He began to slowly rise from his seat till Urahara placed his fan on his shoulder. "Yes." she looked at her finger placed in her lap. "There was so much blood-it was frightening- so many dead." As she spoke I could see it in my head as if I had been there. Horde of hollows attacking and quickly being taken out, one after another. Swift and clean strikes of her sword claimed every life. Hearing Wasure sighing broke me from free of the memory. "So you seek answers to things you can't explain and to things you wish not true." He crossed his arms. "You may look for a reason and cling to it but the truth of the matter is she is not human. I would know after all she is my sister."

The 3 of us looked to him confused, but a part of me felt like I shouldn't be surprised. "Urahara did you know?" Nel asked him "why would you think that." "Nothing he's been telling us seems to surprise you and you seem to know a lot about him, not to mention the way you talked to that anhelo Senshi." He sighed tilting his head down till the shadow of his hat covered his eyes. "I knew none of this till today. That I swear." Despite the situation I found myself filling to the brim with questions. Like why didn't faith know, why was I attacked, why did he look that way, why did his brother want to kill him, why did I get bitten and not Rukia or Orihime. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. I quickly looked to Wasure and found him scowling at me. Was he reading my mind?

"You ask a lot of question." They looked to me "are you going to answer them all?" He went quite most likely thinking to himself. "Some questions I believe are best unanswered, however since you saved my life I will answer up to 3 questions." Yoruichi raised her eyebrow "why just 3?" That same question went through my mind. He looked to her but spoke nothing. I knew he was answering her because she looked to Nel then back at him before sighing.

"Why did faith bite me and why not someone else." "As was said earlier I was in her head. And that action caused a part of her to lash out and to heal herself, she bite the nearest hollow. And I would guess you all would know why that is." We all looked at each other knowing the reason behind that. I just couldn't find the reason she needed to bite a hollow to heal herself. Did anhelos eat other hollows as well, but why wait till now to bite me? Wait he said he was in her mind that night, but why. What could he gain by going through her mind?

"Was there a reason for you to be going through Faiths mind while she slept? And it's not like you had permission after all she probably doesn't even know you." He shuddered and clenched his fist tightly as he looked at me. "That's none of you concern." "You said you would answer 3 questions. This is just a second question." Urahara said, Wasure knocked the small fan that was still on his shoulder away. "Keeping her nightmares away. Is that wrong." I didn't buy it, but he said himself that he would have no reason to lie. "You have one last question to ask. Please make it quick I would like to find myself somewhere nice to spend the remainder of time here."

"Are you on the run from him?" Yoruichi asked "no I do not fear Senshi. I just want to avoid being in the middle of the current problem at hand between the other two." He snapped at her. "Whatever." I ran through my thoughts, carefully trying to find a question that could answer majority of my thoughts. I began thinking about Faith, she was his sister which meant that, that anehlo who attacked me earlier was also her brother. Could that have been the reason why he attacked me? I remembered him saying that he thought he found _her_. I touched the burnt mark on my shoulder. He wanted to know where I got this from, which was from her. I looked to Wasure "why is your brother after Faith?" He paused every muscle in his boy twitched "that is a question best unanswered."

"And why the hell would that be best?" Nelliel spoke moving away from me to stand. He remand silent only scowling at us. "Do you believe that not telling us will protect her from him? I think not." She said. "You have the ability to read minds, use it and you'll know that we'll fight to protect her." Orihime said "hmp, you would fight for her? You didn't even want to look at her after what you seen." He hissed "I will admit that I was frighten, but she's still my friend and I wouldn't want her hurt." She balled up her fist and stared at him.

"Even if I tell you what makes you think you can stop Senshi. None of you can stop him either." He glanced at each of us. "So it's better this way, I'm doing this for her." He pleaded to us. "I won't just sit there and let it happen even if you don't tell us we'll protect her from anything." Nel said, he released a shaky breath trying to get his emotion under control. "Once he has her it'll all be over, she'll die." A tear fell down his face. "What do you mean she'll die?" I shouted. That wouldn't happen it's his sister for crying out loud, who'd kill their sister? "That is what will happen if he gets to her."

We stood there in silence once more, why was this all happening. "Why doesn't Faith know none of this?" Nel asked "if she's in danger why doesn't she know? Why does she believe that's she's human if clearly she's not. Why the hell did the shinigami ask us to protect her?" I watched Nel as she paced the floor, she was trying to figure out things even I had forgotten. "Because it's safer for her to not know. If she knew she'd be living her life under a rock always in fear of someone coming for her. She wanted to live like everyone in this world and if I remember right so did you. So they let her." Nel stopped moving she stared at the ceiling, I knew she understood of wanting to be free and living. Wasure got to his feet "I'm letting her live like she asked that is why she doesn't know anything. But if you wish to wake her up from this dream of hers and throw her into the middle of the chaos. The dream will die, her not knowing is the only thing keeping him from finding her." What could we say to that if he was telling the truth, us telling her was only going to put her in danger, but still.

"So I guess we won't tell her." I turn my head to Nelliel, we couldn't possible not tell this is her life she needs to know. "Nel are you sure about this? If she does find out she won't forgive you, she won't forgive any of you." Urahara said "I'm sure" she turned to me "Ichigo, we can't tell her, No one must know please." She begged me, I want to protect her but lying could be just as dangerous "Ichi" I sighed "okay I won't say anything." Orihime nodded in agreement as did Yoruichi. Wasure sighed "thank you" a smile came across his face.

He walked up to me and I found myself already standing. The faint tingling feeling that I had earlier was now was burning. "There is one more thing I must tell you." What else could he possible need to tell me? I grabbed at the mark on my shoulder, the pain was growing intense. He pointed to the mark on my shoulder "this mark is a double edge sword." I raised an eyebrow "do you feel the burning? This mark is placed to know when another anhelo is close, the more it hurts the closer they are. However the mark is also like a beacon for them as well, so it's best that you stay away from her till the energy you're emitting dies down." "How long?" "I'd say for about a week but it's different for each bearer. Also you must know that the mark will give you the urge to be near Faith, it'll draw you to her weather you know it or not. So it'll be more difficult than you might imagine." That anhelo could use this to make me lead him to Faith. "Alright, but there's the factor of us being in the same class." "There's no need to worry about that I'm going to keep her out of school for a while." Nel bringing what looks like my phone to her ear.

"Will she agree to that?" Orihime said since faiths been indoors for a week I doubt she agree to this I thought. "Leave that to me." Nellel dialed a number then walked out of the room. "Wait what about Rukia?" Orihime turned to Wasure "tell her anything you like but don't tell her what we have spoken here." That was going to be harder then he made it out to be. "There is a chance she won't believe anything that we tell her." I said "Tell her whatever she wishes to know. I don't much care for what you tell her just don't tell her the truth. The less people- like you all - that know the better." Wasure quickly turns his attention to Urahara, who was silent through the majority of the conversation.

Nel walked into the room and handed me back my phone "everything is taken care of, from here on Faith will continue her life as a normal human." Wasure nodded to her "thank you for letting her dream continue" he then followed Yoruichi out of the room. "Ah that reminds me, are Ulquiorra and Tier still searching for clues?" Urahara said coming to stand in between us. "Yes there still searching." Searching? What could those two be looking for? My eyes widen could they be looking for the other espidas and arrancars? "When they come back tell them they should stop. Apparently looking is a waste of time." He shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head "and this so called key to the room has already been claimed. Whatever that means." Nelliel seemed confused at first but then quickly understood what he was saying. "Did he show up here?" "Not really only an annoyed messenger." What were they talking about, if they weren't looking for the espides then who or what could they be searching for?

Urahara lowered his head to us and left the room leaving the three of us to find a way to deceive our friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Today is going to be so boooorrrriiiiing , I thought to myself as I laid in bed staring at my ceiling. Everyone was out doing something and I was stuck in the house. I hadn't seen Stark in days, Ulquiorra had said he and Halibel were going to meet with a few of the guard captains in the soul society. Nel had gone to school with Ichigo and the gang and Grimmjow... who knows where that jerk went, I woke up last night and found him next to me in my bed. I felt my face grow red at the thought. Then he flicks me on the forehead and tells me how oblivious I am then left the house. Jesus he stays out all night and sometimes sleeps all day -if he ever decided to stay home.

Before we rarely sat in the same room for long and he rarely ever talked to me unless he's complaining about my cooking or giving back handed compliments. I don't know what I did to him but I knew for sure he didn't like me. He's the only one that picks on me like it was his job. However since I had gotten sick he's been keeping me company, I sighed what the hell's wrong with that jerk. What made him act so weird, but there was one thing that hasn't changed with him. He still won't even call me by my name, just girly. Aaaaaaggguuu

Just thinking about him pisses me off. Why did I still have this stupid cold? I looked over at my alarm clock that reads 8:45 am. I moaned loud why am I up so darn early. I rolled over hoping that sleep would come to me if I closed my eyes hard enough. Sadly ten minutes later I find myself staring back at my ceiling. I moaned even louder kicking my blankets off my bed before sitting up, I might as well go downstairs and eat.

I jump off my bed and headed to the door thinking that I felt fine Nel should of let me head to school with her this morning. I hesitantly pausing at the mirror looking at my tangled purple and blond hair. I ran my fingers through the mess to straighten it out when I was satisfied more likely fed up with it I looked at what I was wearing. Was it fine if I went downstairs in a tank top and sport shorts? I wouldn't want Grimmjow seeing me like this, I felt myself blush at the thought of him seeing me like this. No no no no I shook my head. No one will be downstairs Nel said Ulquiorra and the others wouldn't be back till late and I knew school wouldn't let out till 3 and since Nel doesn't have a club she'll head straight home with some friends. I smiled at the thought of having the guys over knowing that they'll keep me busy till everyone else comes home and I'd have to prepare dinner.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"What should I make hmmmm" murmuring to no one "should I pour me a bowl of cereal or cook?" I opened up the refrigerator glancing over what it contained till my eyes fell a pone my turkey bacon. "That settles it I'm cooking" I smiled I picked up the bacon, eggs, cheese, milk, and, butter. I kicked the fridge door lightly to close it. I walk over to the island and placed everything I had on the counter top I opened the drawer and grab the remote to the radio and turned it on I grabbed two pan and a whisk and a plate. Then a song that I recognized stared playing.

Nel and I loved this girl band and sang along to their songs whenever they'd played occasional Harribel would chime in with us if she knew the song. Starrk would usually laugh at us and Grimmjow would tell us that we were brutally murdering the lyrics. I stood there for a second thinking of why I was thinking of Nel and the others. Taking the though from my mind I focused on my food. I turned on the stove on low and sat both the pan on it then grabbed a bowl, my mind went back to wondering about the others again. Why did it feel like something wasn't right, however I shook it off as me just being lonely. I cracked the eggs into the bowl and poured a bit of milk and added cheese then started to sing while whipping the eggs

I cut a few piece of butter and drop then into the 1st pan I poured the eggs into the pan. I quickly cut the turkey bacon in half placed them into the 2nd pan. I move back to the 1st pan and started scrambling the eggs. Hmmmm maybe I added to many eggs I thought to myself as I looked at the eggs, for some reason looking at the eggs reminded me of Orihime and Rukia I shook my head. A new song started and I knew by the beat that it was a song I knew I only knew this sound because of that dick, but I had to admit he had good taste in music for someone that wasn't human or form this world.

I quickly take out the bacon glade that turkey bacon was fast to cook. I began singing along

I place the rest of the bacon in the pan and take the pan with eggs off the stove and turned around to grab another plat from the cabinet I scrap the eggs onto the plat then placed the pan in the sink I grabbed the bread and put two pieces in the toaster. As I pushed down the lever I had a sense of danger wash over me. I quickly turned around whipping my hair into my eye making them water and there he was sitting at the island eating a piece of my bacon. Grimmjow. "Thats my bacon!" I shout stomping my foot.

"Don't be so greedy, you have a whole plat" he pointed at the plate looking dead at me.

"I guess" I walked over to see that he had turned off the oven and put the rest of my bacon on the plate. When was he so close? I thought as I grabbed the pan and put into the sink next to the other running water on both. I could feel his light blue eyes still on me digging into the back of my head, why was he here? this was uncomfortable. There had to be a reason he was home and in the kitchen with me. My mind went back to last night, I opened my eyes and found the blue haired jerk fast asleep next to me. I didn't know how to act so I ended up staring at him. He caught me staring then smirked at me then plucked my forehead before leaving. I glanced over my shoulder and seen him grab another piece of my bacon.

"Stoooopp, make your own" I wined as I was reaching for the plate. But he was faster and captured the plate before I could claim it. I heard my toast pop. "How? You cooked it all, damn greedy woman." I stomp my foot and sighed "fine you can have some" "Plate with eggs on the side wouldn't hurt either" I sighed as I fixed his and my plate" I suppose you want one of my toast too."

"Now you're getting it" he said I could hear the smile in his voice. I cut my toast in half placing two pieces on each plate. I suddenly stop why the heck was I making him a plate I turned around and seen that whatever smiled that had crept over his face was replaced with a blank stare. I leant over the island counter to give Grimmjow his plate. He took half of my turkey bacon and plopped it on his plate. He hands me the rest and I frowned and took the plate. It could have been worse, he could have eaten all of it when I wasn't looking. I shrugged as I picked up my toast and started eating. I look up from my plate and seen that Grimmjow was staring at me intently. I froze "y-yes"

He put his fork down and still chewing "Are you scared?" Scared? No, uncomfortable yes, but never scared especially not of him. "No? Why-

"Bull shit." He said as he shifted on his chair. "Like hell, I'm not scared." I yelled "then why the hell are you over there eating? It's not like I'm going to bite you." I stared at him blankly. He wants me to sit next to him? He crossed his fingers placing his mouth behind them.

The thought of me that close made me feel weird. "Sit down" he nodded to the seat next to him. "I'm fin-

"Sit" he growled at me with an intense look. My body shivered and obediently sat myself next to him. He then began eating again. Why the hell did I obey? What was it about his tone that caught me off guard? I looked at him from the corner of my eye "something I can help you with girly?" He said as he put a piece of bacon in his mouth not even looking at me. "Nothing, it's nothing." I began to stuff my mouth with eggs.

"Keep eating like that and you'll get fat." I turn to him trying to tell him to shut up instead of words spewing from my mouth it was eggs. I slapped my hands over my mouth. Grimmjow stared at me and I at him then he burst out laughing, this was a first I never seen him truly laugh like this -ever. This was the biggest smile I ever seen cross his face. It was... gorgeous I was captivated by it. Why doesn't he smile more often?

"Just because I don't smile around you doesn't mean I don't smile often." He tilted his head to the side as he looked at me.

I said that out loud! Slapping my hand back to my mouth. He chuckled. I turn my face down to the remainder of my food. Shoving more food into my mouth. He chuckles again and picks a piece of bacon off my plate. "Hey, that's mine" I face him and see that the food was hanging out of his mouth like a straw. "If you want it back take it" he smirked. "No thanks, your germs are all over it." I turn my head away like the thought of eating something that was in his mouth was disgusting. I heard him click his tongue and get up from the island.

He walked around to the sink " you done or not?" He rached over the countertop as I handed him the plate that still had a piece of bacon and half a piece of toast. "T-thanks" he picks up the bacon and bread and ate them "are you going to wash the dishes?" I asked

"hell no, I'm not hand washing no damn dish, what do you take me for a butler" he opened up the dishwasher "that's why we have this thing." He put everything in and closed it. I smirked thinking that's still like doing the dishes. I got up from my chair and head to the living room I could feel him behind me "don't you have any-

I was quickly cut off "hey wanna watch some movies till Nel gets home?" He walked past me into the living room. Sighing at least he's entertaining me. I head into the living room and seen him relaxed on the couch he patted the seat next to him. Could this be a trap? He almost never sits next to me, this has to be a trap. I raise my eyebrow.

"It isn't a trap if that's what you're thinking. Trust me you wouldn't see it coming." He patted the seat. I look at the clock across the wall and seen that it was 10:27 am. With a sigh I plopped myself next to him. The blue bully switched the TV on and he scrolled down pass a few good movies but I wasn't going to say anything about what I wanted to watch. He then stopped and playing a zombie show, I still found it odd that all of them acted so much like humans.

"What you got a problem with what I watch?" He snapped kicking his feet up on the black coffee table. "No, no problem I didn't know you were a fan." I was surprised. "Yeah, so I take it that you watch this as well?" He laid his hand on the back of the couch behind me. "Yup I'm not really caught up yet I missed 3 episodes of season 5 cause of-

"Ulquiorra wanting you to apply yourself to your studies" he said. "Yeah" I looked at him in a new light maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Well no worries, I'm actually playing the whole thing" he gets up and quickly heads into the kitchen. A few minutes later he comes back with two cups of milk and a jar of cookies. My eyes lit up he was my hero he found the cookie jar that Starrk hid from me.

"Wow don't start drooling now girly." He chuckled. "Where did you find it? I had been looking everywhere for it, I was going to ask Stark but he hasn't come home for days." He was motionless for a minute like he was thinking about something then Grimmjow hand me a cup and sat down closer to me as he took off the lid "where else would he put it if he wanted to make sure he got some. In his bed room." He then popped a whole cookie into his mouth. "Really?" I couldn't believe it. "He knew you would never go into his room that's why he put it there." Grimmjow said before he downed half his cup.

Darn he knew that I would never go into a guy's room. I felt out played. Grimmjow started the episode I reached into jar and pulled out a hand full of cookies. I smiled sticking my tongue out a bit. I could hear the man next to me chuckle. "What" I leered over at him "Nothing you're just fucking adorable" he laughed. I was adorable? Grimmjow thought I was adorable? I placed the back of my hand to my head. No high fever. I was shocked. I stuffed a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth to distract me. I must be going crazy I sighed. Before I knew what was happening I was put in a head lock "No, I knew it was a traaaapp."

"It's not a trap stupid, I'm just tired of you fucking sighing it's starting to piss me off." He growled " All you been doing is sighing. Is my company that boring to you? Is being near me that much of a problem?" I felt soooo uncomfortable now more than ever. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry you're not boring you're far from it." I pleaded, for a few minutes we sat in silents he didn't move you could hear the radio still playing in the kitchen. "But being near me is?" "No its not it was fun, please let me go." I begged, why did he care about what I thought.

"What do we have here begging" I shook my head trying to wiggle my body free but he wouldn't let go. "You know what I'm not going to let you go. We're going to sit like this till someone comes home." He loosened his grip a little and laid back with me pinned to his chest. "Grimmjow let go!" "Nope, you're going to get use to me being this close." He smirked. If I thought I was uneased before this was a new feeling. Half way into the show I couldn't stop wiggling around he lowered his face to my ear "girly you should -

"I have a name you know. Use it jerk." I hissed that always pissed me off about him he never said my name. We lived together for months and he never said it once. He made it feel like I wasn't important enough to remember. He moved his face back and ignored me, but still refused to let me go. After the episode was done he played another now I just gave up on breaking free. It wasn't half as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"No, not him he was so young." I said as I cringed away from the TV. "That's what happens when you go in with someone you don't know." Grimmjow said I could feel him shaking his head. "well that guys a jerk, he should of listened I hope a zombie gets him."

Grimmjow laughed I could feel his laughter echo in his chest. "That's the spirit, but no worries he'll get his." I looked up at him

"How do you know? Did you see the other episode already?" I placed my hands on his chest to help push me back to look at his face. He looks down at me then back towards the TV. "It's obvious that guys going to get revenge. He just watched his friend die right in front of him and he was helpless to stop it." He points at the character on the TV. Then looks down at me. "Oh" I leaned back on him" And I saw the next episode already"

"Hey!" I pushed away but then he put his arm around my neck and pulled me back in. "Also Maggie dies along with -

"NOoooooo!" I cover my ears "Nooooooo" I shake my head wildly. He burst out laughing. He tried to pull my hand away "nooo" I shook my head "I'm joking, I'm joking" I look at him frowning. He touches his forehead to mine. "You're fucking hilarious, your reactions are too much." He laughed I could see tears in the corner of his eyes. His face was so close, too close. I blushed "S-Stop laughing at me." But he continued. "Grimmjow" I whined. "My bad, it's just you look so fucking adorable when you get teased. I can't help it."

He said it again adorable. Was I adorable to him? My blush deepened I looked down "c-can we continue watching TV please." The arm around my neck was gone. He hung it on the back of the couch. I didn't know what to do. Do I go back to laying on him or sit up. It didn't feel bad it was quite comfortable. What was I thinking? I began to sit up when Grimmjows arm came crashing down on me pinning me back on to him. "You looked like you couldn't make up your mind so I helped you out." "Don't get cocky jerk." Well at least he wasn't uncomfortable I pulled my feet up onto the couch. I put my attention back on the show that was playing.

I watched as one of the characters were walking into a room by themselves holding a katana in her hand staring at it before she placed in to the wall. My eyes felt heavy I must be getting sleepy. I looked over to the clock that read. 12:39 pm. Nel should be home soon. I yawned. I shifted under Grimm's arm. My eyes got heavier. I didn't want to fall asleep. I felt something stroke my arm repeatedly. It felt nice , his warm fingers some how his touch felt familiar. Then it stopped I moved my shoulder and moaned in protest. I felt his chest rise and fall with his laughter, then he continued to stroke my arm. I shifted around and could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of gun fire coming from the TV. I yawned and stared blankly at the TV before I realized where I fell asleep and who I used as a pillow. I glace up to see Grimmjow fast asleep, our faces were so close. I tried to get up from off his chest but found myself pinned firmly to him. Why wasn't he letting me go? One of his arms tighten around me as his body shifted under me. Our faces were to close I found my face growing scarlet, suddenly I smelt something sweet. Is that his breath I though, I shook my head what the heck Faith. He exhaled and the sent washed over my nose. What is that, my mouth started to water. My head felt like it was starting to spin and black swirls appeared in my vision. I felt like I wanted to claim him.

Suddenly a sharp pain began stabbing my head,my eye felt like it was on fire, I push myself off away from Grimmjow and fell on to the floor clenching my head in my hands. "Faith." I could see him get off the couch and kneel down beside me. My head hurts it hurts so bad. I could feel myself slip in and out of consciousness, this pain was too much. I could feel him pull me into his arms, I could feel a pulsing coming from his chest. Something was coming from him and whatever it was felt nice, it felt like I was bathing in the warmth of the sun on a cold day. I barred my face in his chest. The pulsing from whatever it was calmed the assaulting pain in my head. But I felt something else emerge. Hunger.


	14. Chapter 14

The pulsing from whatever it was calmed the assaulting pain in my head. But I felt something else emerge from deep inside me, hunger? It felt like a raw urge. I could feel something build up in my chest like I was going to burst. The warmth he was giving me was beginning to suffocate me. I struggled in his arms but he didn't let me go. I could feel my mouth open and I was breathing in his sent but all it was doing was driving me crazy. I tried to push myself away but Grimmjow wouldn't let go I could hear him trying to say something to me but I couldn't hear it over the loud beating of ….my heart? No it wasn't mine it was his. Suddenly I could hear something in the back of my head humming. Kill. Feed. Claim. Kill. I pushed Grimmjow as hard as I could and found myself falling back. I tried crawling away but didn't make it very far before the pain assaulted me again. My vision grew more clouded by the sea of black. The pain was becoming too much, the feeling I had in my chest went from bubbling over to boiling. My body started to burn, what the hell's wrong with me. I clawed at my chest and throat, it felt like something wanted to come out but it was blocked somehow like my body couldn't find a way to release it. I coughed and coughed till something came up. But what came up wasn't any better, through my hazy vision I could see blood splattered on the floor. Then I could hear a voice scream at me, we're dying! "Dying?" I wheezed as I fell to my side my body became too heavy for me to move. Then suddenly the pain I felt started to ease and the warmth started to fill my body. I could feel warm hands lift me up from off the living room floor.

The voice in the back of my head humming low again. Claim. Feed. Kill. Over and over and over again. No was what I kept repeating to the voice in my head. I looked up to him and could see panic in his eyes before the darkness consumed my sight. I felt cold air rushing over me it would have felt nice if it wasn't only for a few seconds. I could hear Grimmjow shouting but couldn't make out the words as I floated out of consciousness.

"Open your eyes child." I heard someone say but a small hint of fear kept me from obeying. "I said open your eyes child. I will not ask again." Even though the voice was pleasant I could feel the threat coming from them. Obeying I opened my eyes to find my vision un-blurred. I blinked a few times before I glanced around me and found myself standing in the middle of the desert. "So you are what living and peace look like." I turned around and saw a women with long flowing purple hair reaching down to her calves. She was completely naked from head to toe the only thing that covered her was her hair. She was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. I felt uncomfortable however it wasn't from her being naked, it was her pricing gold and purple eyes that got me. Her stare felt heavy. She walked up to me and my whole body froze, I couldn't even look away or close my eyes. She reached her hands to me and I felt my heart stop and my stomach clench. But the pain I thought she was going to giving me never came instead she gentle held my face in both her hands.

I could see so much emotion in her face, joy, content, love but above all else happiness. Her eyes soften as she looked over my face. "Is it everything I hoped for?" I was confused did she get me confused with someone else? "Why are you here?" she said mostly to herself. Before I could speak- even though I couldn't- she shook her head as if she already answered her own question. She slowly backed away and I could gradually move my body again. But instead of moving away from the women I found myself moving ever so slightly back in arms reach of her.

I could hear her mumbling to herself till unexpectedly she grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me closer to her placing her forehead onto mine. I felt dizzy and light headed I would have fallen to my knees if she wasn't holding on to me. She pulled herself away from me "listen and follow. Even though it is a bump in my plain I shall not let my dream come to an end so quickly." Suddenly the ground started to shake and the sand around us started to pour up into the sky like an hour glass. I could feel my body lifting up as well. Her grip on me was the only thing keeping me from falling into the sky. "I've given up so much to have this so listen and follow" she repeated before letting me go. I floated higher into the sky before I was able to shout back to her. "To what?" she pointed to her mouth then to her head.

I could see a black hole in the sky sucking in everything around it even me. Everything was dark I couldn't see a thing but I could hear a voice in it, it was soft and gentle. It reminded me of the women. _Everything will be fine just obey and you shall make it through the pain._ After that the voice went silent.

I could feel warmth radiating from somewhere so I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surrounding I noticed I wasn't at my house. I glanced over and seen Grimmjow sleep against the wall, was the warmth coming from him? I thought to myself. _Yes_ was the answer that came to my head. I slowly sat up I could feel a sharp pain in my head. "You should get some more rest." I heard a voice say I looked over and seen Grimmjow wide awake staring straight at me. _What you need rest cannot provide._ It isn't? I said in my head. _You need to be next to him ,_ I felt my face grow red. Why do I need to be close to him? However the voice didn't answer. Did I really need him to be close to me, I thought. But then I felt like I needed to listen to this voice "Grimmjow can you come closer." I asked him "why should I?" he said I could feel his eyes on me then unexpectedly he moved closer to me.

We sat there quietly for a while till he broke the silence "do you feel any better?" He asked me, the voice was right sitting next to him made me feel a lot better for some odd reason, I nodded my head "a little, I still don't know what happened to me though." "Neither do I or Urahara." So not even Urahara knows what's wrong with me, sighing I took a quick look at Grimmjow from the corner of my eye and seen him staring at me. I felt nerviest with him staring at me for some reason. I could feel myself getting light headed all of a sudden and that's when the voice began to speck again. _You need to be closer._ what? Why? I thought but then I remembered someone saying that I need to obey. I moved a bit closer to him and I noticed him stiff up "what are you doing?" he snorted I didn't know what to tell him I couldn't tell him the voice in my head told me to, he'd think I was nuts. "Being closer makes me feel better." I said without thinking, I looked up at him to see if he had a repulsed look on his face but there was none he looked more confused then anything. "Whatever" I moved close enough that I could lean my head on his shoulder. For some odd reason I felt better, the pain in my head hurt a lot less.

I closed my eyes for a short time and then before I knew it I was crawling into his lap. However I didn't mind it even though my face had gone completely red still the pain was gone. "My head doesn't hurt any more." I whispered to myself I could feel his body grow stiff under me. "Well at least one of use feels better." He said "Whats wrong?" I asked "Whats wrong? Your too damn close." He he said he was leaning back on his arms keeping them from touching me I guessed at. I took a deep breath and suddenly I could smell something sweet the same smell from earlier. My body felt like it was burning now. _Bite him._ The voice said b-bite. _Bite him_. the voice said again but more demanding. There was no way Grimmjow was going to go for that and I totally didn't want to, but I couldn't disobey the voice if it was going to get ride of the pain for good. "Grimmjow c-could I bite you?" "No, I'v gone this far in my life without getting bitten so why the Hell would I let you bite me." he said with such anger in his voice, he then began to move me off of his lap. The moment I was removed was when the pain started to come back.

 _If you can not, I shall._ the voice said, what? Suddenly my body started moving on its own. "The hell." He said as my body climbed on to his lap again, my left hand grabbed at his shoulder as my right clung to his arm. "The fuck" he sounded more surprised I could feel him struggling to remove me but was unable to. _Bite_ the voice demanded "I'm sorry Grimmjow" I licked the spot where his shoulder and neck met. I could feel him shiver as I licked it once more before I clamped down. The moment my teeth broke skin I could taste something. My first thought was blood but I didn't recall blood tasting like this , could it be because he isn't human. _NO. it is not blood that you drink, but his spiritual power his reatsu. This is what feeds you. And keeps you strong._ I clamped down harder on his shoulder and I could hear him making noises. I could feel him still trying to pull me off. I wrapped my right arm around his neck. Suddenly he went still and as he did more of his retsu poured out of him. _He has given in._ she said, what do you mean given in I said to her when surprisingly I could feel his hands gripping my thighs. He's body was getting hotter and so was mine. I pulled his hair with my right hand to expose more of his neck and he grunted which made me feel an indescribable urge run through me as I consumed more energy from him. _Stop that is enough for now._ the voice said but I didn't listen, He tasted so good that I wanted more.

It felt like I had something like this before and it had been too long since I had it again, he tasted better then food better then words could describe . More was what ran through my head. More. I sank my teeth in deeper and I could hear him grunt in pain or lust I couldn't tell, all I cared for was whatever this was. _if you continue he will die._ What? It took me a moment to understand the words she said to me. My eye opened and I released him and the moment I did I felt my back hit the floor and his body pressed down on me. I could see a look in his blue eyes that I couldn't describe. All I knew was that this look made me feel like he was going to devour me just like I almost did to him. He ran his tongue up the side of my neck making a shiver run down my spine he's tongue was so warm. The moment he bite down on my neck I grabbed a fist of his hair the pain was amazing, was this how if felt when I bite him I asked myself. After the pain was gone my body waited excitedly for what he was going to to do next. He pressed his lips against mine. It started out soft then with time our kissing became rough and uncontrolled. _Open your mouth._ I heard a voice in my head say but it wasn't the voice from before this voice sounded like Grimmjow.

But how was that possible, he pressed his body harder against mine I could feel something warm and hard press against my lower half. I let out a small moan. He pressed it against me again which caused me to moan louder parting my lips. His tongue slipped in and began ravaged the inside of my mouth. I could feel it touch every part of it I moved my tongue as well it was like we were fighting for dominance. He pulled my thigh over his hip and began to grind against me and I felt myself doing the same. _Ravage in the moment._ I could hear the women again and I obeyed. Suddenly I could feel something pouring out of me was he absorbing my spiritual power as well? Did I even have any? these thoughts popped into my mind but then was quickly forgotten as I began to lose myself to the pleasure of this moment.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked over at the clock that was hanging over the broad, it read 2:49 pm. I looked down at the teacher that was reading something that I for sure wasn't paying attention to. I found myself looking back behind me at Faith's empty seat as I thought about what happened yesterday night. _"Anhelos are the first hollows, the ones that were never human. We wore born monsters. The first monsters","You may look for a reason and cling to it but the truth of the matter is she is not human. I would know after all she is my sister."_ How was this possible, how was the Faith I knew a monster a hollow that existed before all hollow. I wanted to believe he was lying to us however after she bite me and that guy -her brother- attacked me knowing full well that it was her scent or mark on me, gave me a little proof that what he said could be true. But what about my memories of Faith that goes all the way back to middle school, why do I remember so fondly of us always being together and everyone having known her for just as long. Maybe he was lying I thought _"He has the ability to not only read minds but change them and implants memories as well. He can also project them into other people's minds."_ Damn-it.

I let out a long sigh that seemed to have caught the attention of almost everyone in class since all of them including Ms. Ochi who had a vain popping out of her forehead. "So my class is boring to you Mr. Kurosaki?" the teacher said as she broke a piece of chalk in her hand "you know since it's so boring you can have the luxury of having to sit through it again after school." I sighed not knowing what to say to her since I knew whatever I said would cause a dispute and I wasn't in the mood to go toe to toe with her. "Ms. Ochi its not Ichigo's fault that he seems a bit-" "a _bit_ wouldn't suffice to describe him, Nellie " she nodded to her "I know but yesterday something really big happened that put a few of us in a not so great mood" "Whatever happened doesn't give Mr. Kurosaki leeway to act however he wishes in my classroom" we knew that she had a point. When none of us spoke again Ms. Ochi went back to teaching her lesson and I went back to looking out side. Maybe staying after school will help me get Faith off my mind and it'll keep me from going to her house I said to myself.

 _"That mark will give you the urge to be near Faith, it'll draw you to her weather you know it or not. So it'll be more difficult than you might imagine."_ He said that but I don't feel any urge to be near her the way he made it out to be, yes I'm thinking about her but only because I'm worried. Sighing I went back to trying to listen to the teacher before she caught me not caring again.

School was now over and I found myself free of detention since the teachers had a faculty meeting to attend, I had seen Orihime and Nel talking to each other outside the school building by the gate. Rukia and Renji were making their way over to them as well as myself. When we were in ear shot Rukia spoke "So what happened last night that put you all in a bad mood?" Orihime looked to Nel and she smiled halfheartedly trying to fake her truth with a lie "Nothing really me, Ichi and Orihime just got into a little argument that's all" I seen the look on the little raven haired girls face, she didn't want to go back to last night about what the three of us had witness. However out of the three of us two had the reasoning behind it.

"Well I hope you three are alright now, wouldn't want it getting in the way of your friendship" she said I could feel that something was off with her. "So whats everyone doing, heading to Faith's place to hangout" Renji said I looked to Nel and Orihime before I looked back to them "I'm going to be heading to Urahara's place, there are things he needs to fill me in on." I said it wasn't a whole lie I still had questions and since Hope-Wasure disappeared last night after our talk Urahara is the only one left to answer any questions I have left about the Anhelo race.

"Me and Orihime are going to go check on Faith since I left he home with Grimmjow" I could see a grin playing across her face like always when she's up to something. "Mind if we come along" Renji said "sure" "I'm gonna head over to Uraharas place with Ichigo" Rukia said looking over at me the only thing I could do was nod. I couldn't turn her away and even if I did she would still come along at least this way I can some what control the information. "Alright then after were done checking in on Fay we'll head straight over too." Nel said as she and the other two made there way to her home.

As me and Rukia waked in silence I started to wonder about what she did with the images she seen, did she give them to Jūshirō or the head captain? What would they do with Faith if they found out that the anhelo - Senshi - that's been running around was Faiths brother. I placed my hand to my neck recalling the burning pain I felt when he was upon me and the crushing defeat. "Ichigo!" I turn to look at Rukia who was glaring at me "what?" I asked her "I've been talking to you the whole walk, are you alright?" she asked her glare turning into a look of concern "yea" was all I could say since I didn't feel fine at all, for some reason since an hour ago I felt strange but I couldn't figure out why.

"You sure, ever since the beginning of class you've been touching that mark on your neck" I removed my hand away from the mark "I didn't even notice" I said to myself "yeah, you keep touching it, however majority of the class seemed not to have noticed the noticeable mark on your neck."Rukia looked to my mark "maybe its something only people with spiritual power can see? but then how did" her voice went soft and I could no longer hear what she was saying.

Suddenly I felt an unknown urge wash over me, I didn't know what it was all I knew was that I felt hungry? "Ichigo!?" I heard Rukia shout my name but it felt like it was coming from far behind me. I turn to my side to see that she wasn't beside me when I looked around I found myself standing in front of Urahara's shop. I found myself confused how did I get here I know I was blocks away then suddenly the urge hit me again harder and I felt my body grow hot. I started to see small black swirls in my vision, what the hell was happening to me. I stumbled in to the shop hoping Urahara or Yoruichi was there so they could tell me what was wrong with me.

I fell to the floor my body grew heavy for some damn reason that I couldn't explain to myself "Ichigo" I could hear a voice from next to me "is he dead?" I knew who the voices belonged to, Jinta and Ururu. "This is bad we need to help him" "why the hell should we? They warned him that should of been good enough, the idiot didn't even stay away for a whole day." Stay away? From what?Who? my mind was going blank I couldn't think this pain and hunger was like something I never felt before. I felt like I was going insane but then right then I felt it a small fading warm pulse coming from some room near by.

I some how got to my feet an began making my way to the warmth I could feel pulsing "Ichigo you can't" Ururu said as she stood in front of me with her arms open wide to stop my advance. When she looked me in the eyes I could see a weird look on her face like she was seeing something knew for the first time. Jinta walked to her side and looked to me"What the hell... your eyes" he said , the raw urge was getting worse I felt myself lose consciousness.

When I got to Urahara I walked in hoping to see Ichigo so he could tell me why he had ran off and leaving me to reach here by myself. But what I saw wasn't comforting Ururu and Jinta laid on the floor "Ururu, Jinta!" I shouted as I rushed over to them Ururu rose to from the floor slowly she looked over to Jinta and let out a whimper. "Jinta" she placed his head onto her lap "What happened? who did this to you?"

"Ichigo" "huh" I was confused why would Ichigo hurt anyone "I told Jinta that we should help him, but he said no." She lowered her head, Jinta was pretty banged up and I was sure his arm was broken and his metal bat was crumbled up like paper. "If we did what I said and helped Ichigo like Urahara did for her, he wouldn't be suffering or in danger." She said before I could question her on this girl he helped and what she meant by in danger I heard a load noise like things being destroyed coming from down the hall. "Stay here" I said to her as I ran to the noise.

When I mad it to the middle of the hall the noise stopped I looked around then out of no where the door from my left that I just past by in that second burst open. The sliding door flying out of its frame and there I saw Ichigo and Grimmjow trading blows. What in the world is going on?

"What are you two doing!?"I shouted but they ignored me, I'll have to stop those two by force. I stormed in to the conflict however the moment I came close to the two brawlers I could feel a pressure that wasn't there before. My legs buckled and an unknown fear began to eat at me, I found myself taking a step back when the two of them acknowledged my presents. A cold sweat rolled down my back as their eyes were placed on me.

Their eyes weren't normal, their spiritual pressure wasn't normal either. Ichigo's felt strange like a black hole swirling around him trying to grab at anything and everything to fill some kind of void. I could feel my reiatsu wavering like it was deciding on its own weather or night to leave my body and join his. His eyes were completely black his iris were gone, Grimmjows spiritual pressure was different as well it was far more over powering. I could feel two different sources of power coming from him almost like there are two different forms of reiatus embodying him. I fell to my knees as I looked at his now purple eyes, the spiritual pressure between the both of them made me feel scared but the real reason I felt so scared was that some how I could feel something else coming from the two of them like I could feel another person standing among the two.

Their eyes and this feeling only reminded me of Faith the night I had gone into her room to tell her of the delivery guy and seen her eyes were black and in the vision I had seen of Faith with purple eyes as she killed everything. When they broke eye contact with me the two went back to throwing blows at each other. Ichigo charged at him with a right jab that Grimmjow so easily blocked with his forearm and went on the offensive, he wrapped Ichigo's arm in his own and began to pummel him with body shots. I could hear the sound of each hit that connected the sound stopped when Ichigo released a small cero from his had that was trapped. The small blast only made Grimmjow release him but not cause or show any physical harm to him some how. I couldn't understand what was there point in this.

Ichigo went back to delivering blur's of strikes which were faster then I had seen before however Grimmjow was fairly stronger and with one good punch to his stomach had sent him to his knees. Grimmjow grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off his knees till his feet were inches off the ground, finally calming my unknown fear "Grimmjow!" I shouted as I rose to my feet ready to cast a binding kido when suddenly I see a flash of purple hair flying past me. Grimm was knocked off his feet on to the ground releasing Ichigo who seemed to want to keep fighting.

"Yoruichi" I said, she jabbed Ichigo in the stomach knocking him unconscious and threw him into my arms. She then turned on her heels and swiftly ran off in to the room the two of them had emerged from. Grimmjow got to his feet and walked over to me and the unconscious Ichigo "He's out cold there no need to continued the fight" I shouted at him the moment I could tell he still wasn't finished. He raised his hand to us and a small light began to grow bigger. A cero! "There's no need to go this far!" He knelt down his palm still aimed at us "No hard feelings" he said but his voice sounded weird I could hear the voice of a women echoing behind his.

There was no way I could get me and Ichigo out of a blast this close. Damn-it. I closed my eyes waiting for my death "What are you two doing?" I opened my eyes and looked up to Grimm who was staring down at me with blue eyes and a confused look his face. "Things seem to have gotten exciting while I was gone" I turned around to look at Urahara who was walking up to us with Ururu beside him. He looked down at Ichigo who laid still in my arms sound asleep "Grimmjow take him to another room" he pulled an white glass ball the size of a tennis ball out of his coat "place this orb on him to keep him from causing more harm to himself." Grimmjow lifted Ichigo from my arms without even caring about how I looked at him with uncertainty and took the object he was given and placed it in his pocket.

Yoruichi had came out of the room as Grimm left for another "it seems it's happening faster then any of us expected this to."He nodded to her in agreement , what was going on around here? They all turned their backs to me and proceeded to leave for another room "come now Rukia there are things to discuss but before hand we must calm the frantic Nelleil" I rose to my feet unsure if I truly wanted to know what was going on with everyone now.


	16. Chapter 16

I sat there with the three of them as we all waited in silence. I didn't know how to approach the topic of what I just seen and felt. I looked over to Urahara who was just fanning himself with his usual smug attitude. Yoruichi also sat there with her arms crossed and her eyes closed waiting and Ururu beside the wall away from us leaving a large empty space which I assumed would be the place Nel and the others would take.

I had decided that I couldn't wait for them to give me an explanation when they decided it was time. When I went to open my mouth there was a loud voice yelling through the hall "seems like she's here." He said as he snapped his fan closed in a swift motion as he placed it on his lap. Just then the sliding door that was behind me flew open and I jumped as it slammed to the side letting them know this was as far as it could open. "Urahara where's Faith!" Nel shouted as she walked further into the room with Renji and Orihime right behind her.

Renji looked to me with a look of confusion and concern jumbled all over his face. "She's fine, she's resting in another room. Why don't you take a seat" he said with a serious look taking over a face which was unusual given his personality. She didn't really want to sit down she wanted to go check on Faith but the look she seen on his face told her that she needed to hear what he was going to say. Renji sat down beside me the other two women took the space that was left open for them. Suddenly the door behind me closed I quickly turned around to see that Grimm was standing behind us. Grimmjow walked over to sit across from me and Renji, I noticed that he kept his eyes on all of us like he was on guard for some reason.

"So whats with the atmosphere around here" Nel said trying to feign ignorance which made me a little annoyed. So I spoke first "I'm not sure it might have something to do with Ichigo and Grimmjow trying to kill each other not too long ago" there was a surprised look on her and Orihime's face "or that I think Faiths involved" there surprised looked turned to guilt which I didn't quite understand. "What happened?" Nel looked from Urahara to Yoruichi then to Grimmjow. I knew now was the time for there explanation to come in. "It seems that everything is happening faster then we predicted" Yoruichi said "should we even be having this conversation at the moment" Orihime said as I caught her glancing over at me and Renji then to Grimmjow.

"I don't think it'll matter who knows at this point. Faith's starting to become aware of her abilities, one in particular." "which is that" Nel asked "the one she uses when she gets hungry" four of us looked over to Grimmjow. "She bit-" "she didn't just bite she fed off me" my eyes opened in shock as did everyone else besides Urhara and Yoruichi. "So now we have to keep Grimm away from Faith too?" Orihime asked but Yoruichi shake her head "too late for that its quite the the opposite now." Nel looked over to the blue haired espada "what did you do?" for a moment he didn't answer she then quickly closed the distance between them. His head hit the wall as she gripped him by his shirt and slammed against him. "What did you do?" he looked her in the eye "I took a bite" he said I watched as I saw her fist came crushing down across his face. "Do you have any idea of what you've done." "Nelliel" I said but she ignored me, "what's going on." She went to hit him again but he caught the punch and glared back at her. "Tell me what I've done. Because this morning I didn't expect to be carrying an unconscious myth. Or have that same ancient being eat away at my spiritual power." Nel pulled her fist away "maybe if you opened your damn mouth a little sooner I wouldn't be bound to a Supreme Being that has the ability to wipe out our entire species" he said in a calm voice that seemed to surprise all of us. He pulled at the collar of the shirt he was wearing and showed everyone the mark on the side of his neck. It was a small but noticeable feather looking tattoo.

"Your bound with a tattoo?" Renji asked "whats going on I'm not getting any of this shit " "your not the only one" I chimed in. Nel sighed as she went to sit back next to Orihime " were should I start" Urahara said as he rubbed his finger on his chin. "Well the beginning would be a nice start but hey that's just my opinion" Grimmjow said as he went back to leaning against the wall. And as he suggested Urahara began the story from their encounter with two people name Senshi and Wasure.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a room that had very little lighting and not my own. Where is this? I looked around but then I remembered that I was in Urahara shop. "Grimm" I whispered then I quickly covered my mouth. Why was I calling out his name? I got up from the futon and felt dizzy and oddly recharged, it took me a moment before I could walk properly. And as I was walking to the sliding door that had no door- for some wired reason- I could feel a throbbing pain on the side of my neck. I placed my hand over it , I could feel something like a bite mark imprinted on my skin. Once I opened the door I noticed that it was dark outside, I check my pockets for my cell phone but it wasn't on me I must have left it back at the house in my room. I wonder where everyone was at the moment.

I decided to head to one of the main rooms which I knew they mostly gathered in and as I walked down the hall I could see light slip out in to the dark hall. For some odd reason as I got closer to the door I felt more cautious than normal like it felt like I shouldn't be there, the air felt tense the hair on the back of my neck stood on end, something in the back of my head told me to go back to the room just like that one night I when I was headed to the kitchen but Harribel stopped me.

Now I was standing right beside the door with my hand on the pocket like door handle but couldn't bring myself to open it. However I didn't need to for I could hear Urahara talking as if I was in the room with them. I found myself entranced in what they were talking about the moment my name slipped through one of their lips.

* * *

I didn't know how to take this news and neither did Renji as I looked over at him and seen a look of complete shock covering his face. So Faith wasn't human, it would of been a little different if she had died and came back after a long time to be a hollow but she was never human to begin with. Which made me so confused, from how she acted - but then Nel acted like a cheerful human as well but then again Nel was a human at some point in time I looked over to Nel with her head hanging low. It made sense why she would want to hide this from the soul society if they knew that Faith the girl they had the espades look after was a anhelo.

I sighed as I thought back to the information I gathered on this Senshi person -which could barely make a paragraph. So Ichigo and Nel went head to head with him and didn't even stand a chance so I know that the captions would have a real fight on there hands but maybe if two or maybe three or maybe caption Kenpachi could. I shook my head stopping my train of thought, this was happening on my watch. "So what is an Anhelo really? You say that there hollows that existed before the hollows that we know today. But does any one truly know what they are since there older then any of us?" Renji said as he looked around the room, he had a point I've never heard of these anhelo's before. Urahara broke the silence "Anhelo's **_are_** the first monsters, they have been roaming the world of hollows longer then anyone has been alive better yet the world belonged to them probably before hollows even walked that world. They are beings that possess more power then any of you could imagine." The look on his face grew a little dark "they possess the ability to drain reiatsu from the body of any living creature and use it to nurture their wounds or hunger." "So they eat anything that has reiatsu no matter how little" asked Renji and Urahara nodded, a cold sweat ran down the side of my face so these creatures these anhelo's would feed on humanity.

As if Urahara could read my mind he spoke again "You see they could but it be below them to feed on anything weaker then them. However they will feed on the ones that they find suitable to their taste. Like someone they feel to be a capable follower, someone that wouldn't die so easily. That's why Senshi was going to claim you." He looked to Nel who was roughly rubbing her wrist as he spoke. "Okay.. so if they feed off you then are you bound to them for what like forever?" Renji asked while looking at Grimmjow, he seemed like he had more questions verbally ready then myself who was still trying to put the pieces together. "No and yes however it's not that simple, one may dance but one can not dance the tango by ones self." "Okay then what? Explain." Nel spoke up this time "They bite you you bite them. It seems simple enough to me" Grimmjow said answering the question. "It may have been simple for you however it was only because Faith allowed you to bite her back. If she only wanted to consume you and give you nothing in return you'd be like Ichigo or - given her appetite- you'd be dead." Grimmjow only grunted in response "what do you mean like Ichigo?" Orihime asked , that's right they never told why Ichigo and Grimmjow went at it. "Early when I arrived here Jinta and Ururu were hurt by Ichigo and then I saw Grimmjow and him go toe to toe, with Grimm intent to kill him and anyone that would defend him which was me." When everyone looked to him he had a look that spoke to us like he had no clue in what we were talking about. "Like I said its not so simple so let me explain. When an anhelo consumes spiritual power from someone they can do it through two way one which is biting. They feed on that person till they are almost empty and IF they let you bite them you are given some of their power to fill the void they had created within you and are branded with their mark as proof that bounds the two of you forever and or till one of you die. However if they do not give permission and you try to take their power they kill you."

"So because Ichigo was trying to take Faith's power she told Grimmjow to kill him!?" Nel asked I was contemplating for a moment as I replaying the voice I heard through his "I don't think she gave an order I think she took over his body." I looked up and noticed they were all staring at me like I said something unbelievable which it was but I have no other explanation for the woman's voices I heard and that feeling I got from being next to them. When I broke from my thoughts I noticed Grimmjow staring at me? No not me the door.

* * *

An hour maybe two had gone by and I was still out here listening to that conversation about me being an Anhelo some kind of monster that even the espada could hold no candle to. The first monster kept repeating itself over and over again in my head. Was that what I was? I didn't know what to think after hearing that I don't think I could take any more I turned my back to the door and started to walk back. I should be rejecting what I heard but more then apart of me felt like I couldn't write it off as a made up story maybe a few years ago... wait if I was never human then why do I have memories of Ichigo and everyone. No its made up too, I don't belong here do I. I felt a pain in my chest that I couldn't describe was I sad? Yes. Was I angry? Yes. I should go back there and yell at them for not telling me, I stopped walking and noticed that the door I was in front of was not from the room I woke up in. However I felt a tiny hint of something in the other room, was someone in there? I placed my hand on the handle ready to slide it open but before I could open the door more then a crack a hand came from behind me and closed the door. I jumped and quickly turned around to see who it could of been and was met with brilliant blue eyes staring down at me.

"You shouldn't be poking around in other rooms" he said with a flat tone, I knew he didn't mean this room. I narrowed my eyes at him wanting to yell at him but I knew he wasn't the one behind leaving me in the dark. "Pouting how cute" he said and I found myself blushing "I'm not c-cute I mean pouting! I'm not pouting!" he smirked "Come on" he said tilting his head in the direction I could only assume to be the right way back to the room I was once in. I followed behind him, I looked to his back as I began to think of what Urahara said about feeding off people that anhelo felt to be a capable follower or to ones taste. There's no way Grimm's to my taste even though he tasted really really good. What am I thinking I shook my head to get the thought out of my head as I entered the room after him. I didn't notice him stop till it was too late and I bumped into him. "Why stop right there?" I said as I walked around him to go sit on the futon. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't want to meet his eyes for some reason.

Suddenly I felt a wave of worry wash over me about me finding out about myself and wondering how I was going to act towards everyone. That was weird I wasn't thinking about that at the moment. Then another feeling came a yearning to touch, my mind and emotion felt jumbled foreign almost. I wasn't sure where this feeling came from then suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I could feel a hand touch my cheek. Warmth and a spark ran through me as I looked to the owner of the hand. Grimmjow was knelt in front of me trying to look into my eyes. "W-what are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice usually we wouldn't be this close, were we ever this close? I couldn't think right for some odd reason, smirk came to his face "so you forgotten already?" He asked, what did he mean I didn't understand then unexpectedly I felt his finger touch the bite mark on my shoulder that still felt a little tender. I let a tiny gasp slip through my lips as I winced at the touch, another strange wave of yearning washed over me. "Whats going on?" I whispered to myself mostly, these couldn't be my feelings could they. Braking form my thought I noticed Grimm's face getting closer to my neck, to the bite mark that HE MADE.

I had forgotten that but the moment that I recalled it was when I also remembered what we were doing after. My face grew red and I tried to create space between us but apparently it was too late I was leaning on my elbows with him over me with that smile of his."Ah you remember" he said right before he kissed my neck a shiver ran trough me and I felt my body growing hot. My mind started to go blank when the second kiss was planted I waited for a third but it didn't come I hear him chuckle as he moved away from me and rose to his feet. "This is going to be fun" he said with a sinister grin "what are you talking about" I said gaining control over my emotions finally. It felt like he knew something important and was going to dangle it in front of me for as long as possible. "Things are going to get so much more entertaining with this new connection of ours." He laughed "What are you talking about?" I said again with annoyance taking over, what did he know and why was my first thought to laugh at myself for something so simple. What was simple, my minds was becoming a mess of intangible thoughts that didn't seem like my own. "Getting annoyed because you don't know what thoughts are yours" I looked at him baffled as he smiled at me and a clear thought came to mind. _Connected through mind and body hahaha this is going to be enjoyable._


	17. Chapter 17

The walk home was dead silent neither Faith nor Grimmjow had said a thing to me or each other. I knew she was going to upset I was prepared for that even so I was expecting her to yell at me and even throw a few punches but instead nothing just silence. When we arrived home Faith headed straight for the stairs but I couldn't just let her go without hearing me out and maybe letting off steam. "Faith" I said as she ignored me as she continued walking up the stairs like her name was never called. Grimmjow turned to stare at me "Faith please talk to me" still she didn't respond and was now gone from my sight "Hey" I heard Grimmjow say and suddenly Faith came back into view from the top of the stairs.

She looked to him and he tilted his head towards me she then turned her attention to me for the first time tonight. Now finally looking her in the eyes I could see the distance she put between us. "Faith I'm sorry for not telling you about your true self. It's just that I was afraid for you." I could see the hurt "I was concerned about your safety you have to believe me. I only kept it from you out of concern of your well-being." The look of hurt that was displayed on her face turned to anger, she shook her head "I believe you" was all she said before she quickly stormed to her bed room and I heard her door slam shut with only the echoes of it ringing in my ears. "Faith"

"She doesn't hate you or anything of the sort, it's just she couldn't bare to look at you any longer." Grimmjow said seating himself on the arm of the couch "yea like that made me feel better." "You were selfish in making that decision and having Ichigo and Orihime go along with it." "I was only thinking of protecting her" how was I being selfish? "Sure it was for her safety, in spite of that did you ever think that it could have been too important to not tell her? Especially the part about her friends not being her childhood friends and that she could possibly eat them." I lowered my head I claimed I knew Faith but If I did I would have known that, that was what would bother her most. "She just found out that everyone's memory of her was all fake made up by her _brother_ and the fact that she has one suddenly."

I couldn't think of anything to say to that he was right, I was so focused on her safety that I ignored her feelings of what the truth would do to her. Even so then if she didn't find out she would have continued her life as is. I thought "So you think that is she didn't find out her life would be peaceful" he said I looked to him unsure as to how he understood my feelings on this topic. "Yea" I responded he sighed "so let's say she never found out so when would you tell her this secret? Let me guess you wouldn't. Okay so how would you explain to her, her appetite for spiritual power? And when she gets hungry, we might be able to barely fend her off but if she walked around town and bit a random human and killed them. How would you explain that? It's okay girly, you just sucked the life out of that human don't worry there are plenty more where that came from. Or if one of those bastards show up here at the front door or at the school she so happily attends. However by then it be too late to explain it to her because from what I understand it'll be near impossible to stop them." Grimmjow had a point those lines of thought had never crossed my mine. I knew that they might try to come for her still it never dawned on me about how any of us would be able to protect her when I couldn't even protect myself. "Despite that you'll just say we'll protect her. Jesus you and those soul reapers are peas in a fucking pod." He sighed as he rose from the arm of the couch "I understand your need to protect her any of us would have thought to keep the truth from her nevertheless she knows now and she accepted what she is. Yet what hurts her most is that she was pushed into everyone's life. The girls an unsupervised monster with an insatiable hunger to eat raitsu." "She's not a monster!" I yelled at him as I grabbed his shirt "It doesn't matter what you or I think, it's what she thinks of herself." He effortlessly knocked my hand away "So the only thing you can do is give her the help she needs and wants, not what you feel is right. And if the truth starts to bury her help her dig through."

This was so unlike him I didn't think he had a side like this did he truly care for Faith this deeply? He must cherish her more then he lets on. I should think on what he suggested and how to keep Faith safe, I nodded to him I'd never though he lecture me on Faiths well-being. Finally deciding to head to my own room I noticed Grimmjow right behind me "where are you going?" I asked "where else" he smirked "why?" I asked truly curious but he didn't answer. I stood in my door way as I watch the blue haired man knock on her door twice then casually open her it. He winked at me and walked into her room -like he had done it a thousand times which he probably already has- with the door softly closing behind him.

I wanted an answer but I knew no one could give them to me but him… I was marching down the soul society with Renji right behind me, he hadn't said a word to me or me to him since we arrived here. I'm sure he knew exactly where I was heading there was only one man that could give us the answer to help her our friend. There was no way I was going to turn in one of our friends no matter what she was. Even though I knew that I had to, a danger like this couldn't have gone unnoticed for so long still then again is she really dangerous… ughh I didn't know. Renji tapped me on the shoulder breaking the silence as I looked to him. "What's the plan we're not really going to turn her in right? I know that that would be best thing to do but… I just can't" I could see the struggle of his friendship and his duty intertwining all over his face. I also felt the same way I thought that no matter what I would be able to differentiate my duty and my personal life yet this is almost like that incident with Ichigo that happened so long ago.

"I understand how you feel Renji and I'm not sure what to do but I'm sure we can get the answer that we need from one of the captains most likely from the same one that signed Faith to live there. There has to be a reason there's no way that what she is could have gone unnoticed by the captain. What she is, is far too dangerous to have gone unnoticed in spite of that I hop there isn't an ulterior motive as to why she was placed in the world of the living."

Thinking about this only fueled me with an indescribable urgency to find out what was going on and what the future held for Faith and the people around her. "Rukia, Renji" I could hear someone call our names it was Nanao of the first division. Now really wasn't the time "make it quick we don't have the time to spare" Renji said before I could politely rush her request. "I'm sorry for delaying you two from your current objective but my captain really wishes to speck with the two of you." She said as she gestured her hand in the direction we were to follow. We exchanged looks of uncertainty before we followed behind her.

"Is there a particular reason why your captain would want to seek the two of us out?" I asked "I'm not aware of the reason why he asked me to ensure the two of you met with him here, but I'm fairly sure there is a good reason behind this secrecy'" When we arrived at the door Nanao lead us in then left before either of us could thank her. "You're here good" we turned to see captain Kuratsuchi welcoming us, what was he doing here?

"Captain Kuratsuchi, no disrespect but why are you here? I thought we were meeting captain Kyoraky?" "You are" said Kyoraky as he stood next to the other captain. "Come this way" "yes, yes hurry up questions demanded" I had a strong bad feeling about this meeting. We followed right behind them into a building that was further in, Nemu and Rangiku were standing guard in front of the door on full alert when the blond noticed us she gave a stern nodded to acknowledge us. They moved out of the way and both men walked in I lagged behind for a moment as I tried to make eye contact with Rangiku but she refused to look at me while her face showed a look of guilt. Once I walked in the door closed swiftly most likely so that no passerby's would over hear or look into the room however this place looked deserted.

When my eyes scanned the room that's when I noticed both captain Jushiro and captain Hitsugaya. The guarded door, the rushed invitation, captain Kuratsuchi –who doesn't really like leaving the confinements of his lab- and Captain Jushiro this meeting could only be about one thing. "Now what news do you have about the specimen?" My feeling was spot on they did know of Faith. "Mayuri she's not a lab rat" captain said frowning "to you maybe" he said as if what the captain said was preposterous. "So you all knew" the words slipped through my lips, I watched each captain placed their eyes on me. "Well of course we knew what she was" Captain Kuratsuchi said to us as if we were the fools for thinking otherwise. "Why would we let something like that wander around without supervision and precaution?" he said tilting his as he looked from one of us to the other. I turned to captain Jushiro, how could he let her loose in the world of the living? Faith was dear to me as all my friends were but now knowing what she is and not knowing for sure if she's on our side made me more concern for the world's sake. Renji spoke before I could finish my thought "Why? How could you even -how did you even know?" His questions were unformed like he couldn't understand what he wanted to know but didn't want to remain silent however that could be said for me as well.

"It seems an explanation is what the two of you want." He said giving that smile he usual had placed on his frail looking face. "Do we really need to explain our action to anyone, really? It's counterproductive and were already wasting time." Kuratsuchi said leering at the white haired captain "It would help them know that we didn't just toss her out into the world of the living without caution." Said captain Kyoraky with Hitsugaya nodding in agreement I assumed. Was I final going to get the answer we were all looking for?"


End file.
